En su cama
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: Edward Cullen siempre había dejado muy claro lo que quería de una relación: nada de matrimonio ni de bebés. Así que la joven e inocente Isabella Swan decidió huir en cuanto descubrió que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los personajes le pertenecen a , la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<span>**

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

Argumento:

¡Había comprado a la madre de su hijo!

Edward Cullen siempre había dejado muy claro lo que quería de una relación: nada de matrimonio ni de bebés. Así que la joven e inocente Isabella Swan decidió huir en cuanto descubrió que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses.

Pero el millonario había vuelto a Sidney a saldar algunas cuentas del pasado y volver a poner a Isabella en el lugar en el que debía estar... en su cama. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con el pequeño y vio el sorprendente parecido, cambió de idea; ya no quería que Isabella fuera su amante... si no su esposa.

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.<br>Besos: Karen O'Shea


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los personajes le pertenecen a , la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<span>**

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 1**

TAN PRONTO como llegó a casa de sus padres aquel día por la tarde después del trabajo, Isabella supo que algo marchaba mal.

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó, dejando caer su bolso al suelo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hijo, que pronto iba a cumplir cuatro años—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Anthony?

—Cariño... —Reneé Swan apretó las manos preocupada. Tragó saliva nerviosa—. Anthony está bien... tu padre se lo llevó a pescar hace dos horas.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Isabella, frunciendo el ceño—. Parece que acabaras de ver un fantasma.

—No sé cómo decirte esto... —Reneé tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas.

Isabella sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre tan preocupada. Se preguntó si aquello no tendría nada que ver con Edward Cullen, pero pensó que no podía ser, después de tantos años... cuatro años y medio.

—Vamos, mamá, me estás asustando. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Isabella... él ha vuelto.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su madre, sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas y se le revolvió el estómago de miedo.

—Ha estado aquí hace poco rato —explicó Reneé, que tenía la preocupación reflejada en los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —logró decir finalmente Isabella—. ¿Ha venido aquí? ¿Él?

—No te preocupes —Reneé le dio un apretón de manos a su hija—. Anthony ya se había marchado con tu padre. No lo vio.

—Pero tal vez viera las fotos —a Isabella se le revolvió de nuevo el estómago al pensar en todas las fotos de su hijo que sus padres habían colocado en el salón—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Habrá visto los juguetes?

—No vio nada. No le invité a entrar y, además, ya había arreglado la casa.

—Gracias a Dios... —dijo Isabella, sentándose en una silla, con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando aclararse las ideas.

¡Edward había vuelto! Después de cuatro años y medio, cuatro solitarios y desgarradores años, él había vuelto a Australia. A Sidney.

— ¿Qué quería? —le preguntó a su madre.

—Quiere verte —dijo Reneé—. Y no aceptará un no por respuesta.

«No ha cambiado», pensó amargamente Isabella. Edward Cullen estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y normalmente no tenía ningún reparo en ser muy inflexible hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—No puedo verlo —dijo Isabella, que estaba muy alterada. Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por el pasillo—. Simplemente no puedo verlo.

—Cariño... —su madre le habló con delicadeza, pero en su voz se adivinaba un claro reproche—. Ya le deberías haber contado lo de Anthony. Tiene derecho a saber que es el padre del niño.

— ¡No tiene ningún derecho! —Isabella miró a su madre, enfadada—. Él nunca quiso tener un niño. Lo dejó claro desde el principio. No se casaría ni tendría hijos conmigo. Aquél era el acuerdo.

—Aun así, se lo deberías haber dicho.

—No te enteras, ¿verdad, mamá? Incluso después de tantos años quieres hacerle parecer un buen tipo —Isabella miró a su madre con rencor y prosiguió hablando—. Bueno, para tu información, te diré que si le hubiese contado a Edward que estaba embarazada, me hubiese presionado para que abortase.

—Seguro que eso hubiese sido decisión tuya —dijo Reneé, todavía preocupada—. Difícilmente te podía haber forzado a hacerlo.

— ¡Yo apenas tenía veinte años! —dijo Isabella, casi llorando—. Estaba viviendo en el extranjero con un hombre nueve años mayor que yo, por el que hubiese hecho lo que fuera. Si me hubiese pedido que saltara de la torre de Londres, probablemente lo hubiese hecho. ¡Lo quería tanto!

Reneé suspiró mientras abrazaba a su hija, acariciando su pelo castaño, como había hecho casi siempre durante los veinticuatro años de vida de Isabella.

—¡Oh, mamá...! —Isabella trató de no llorar—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Vas a ir a verlo, porque aunque no le debas otra cosa, sí que le debes eso. Me ha dicho que su padre ha fallecido recientemente. Supongo que será por eso por lo que ha vuelto a Sidney —dijo Reneé, apartando a su hija de sí, delicada pero firmemente.

Isabella frunció levemente el ceño mientras seguía a su madre a la cocina. A ella, Edward le había dicho que sus padres estaban muertos. Mientras estuvieron juntos, apenas habló de su niñez. Supuso que sería por el dolor que sentiría de haber perdido a sus padres tan joven.

Se preguntó por qué le había mentido.

—¿Ha dicho dónde se está hospedando? —preguntó Isabella mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas de la cocina.

—De momento está en un hotel, pero me dio la impresión de que se va a mudar a algún sitio por la parte norte.

—¿Tan cerca? —preguntó Isabella, mirando atónita a su madre.

—Me temo que sí —contestó Reneé—. Vas a tener muy difícil ocultar la existencia de Anthony si Edward se muda a un barrio cercano.

Isabella no contestó, pero la expresión de su cara mostraba preocupación.

—No tienes otra opción que verlo —dijo Reneé—. Además, puede que haya cambiado.

—No creo que la gente como Edward Cullen cambie nunca. No va con ellos —contestó.

—Sabes que tú misma puedes ser bastante testaruda a veces, Isabella —le reprendió su madre—. Sé que has tenido que ser fuerte para tener a tu hijo tú sola, pero a veces pienso que te gusta hacerte la víctima. Deberías haberte casado ya. No entiendo cómo el pobre Jacob acepta esta situación. De verdad que no lo entiendo.

Jacob Black había dejado más que claro que quería criar a Anthony como hijo suyo, pero cada vez que había tratado de fijar una fecha cercana para su boda, Isabella había puesto obstáculos. Todavía no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía.

—Tú le quieres, ¿verdad que sí, Isabella?

—¿A quién? —miró a su madre sin comprender lo que ésta le preguntaba.

—A Jacob —contestó Reneé, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿A quién si no?

Isabella no sabía qué contestar. Le importaba Jacob. Y mucho. Había sido un magnífico amigo suyo; estuvo a su lado cuando se repuso de lo de Edward, le ofreció un puesto de encargada a tiempo parcial en su pequeña cadena de tiendas de antigüedades. Pero amarlo... Bueno, en realidad ya no confiaba en esos sentimientos tan imprevisibles. Era mucho mejor para ella relacionarse con la gente de un modo afectuoso, amistoso, pero un poco distante.

—Jacob comprende que no estoy suficientemente preparada para casarme —dijo Isabella—. De todas maneras, él sabe que quiero esperar a que Anthony se acostumbre a ir al colegio antes de alterar su vida con más cambios.

—¿Te estás acostando con él?

—¡Mamá! —Isabella se puso roja.

—Conoces a Jacob desde hace tres años. ¿Cuánto hacía que conocías a Edward cuando te acostaste con él? —dijo su madre, cruzándose de brazos.

Isabella se negó a contestar. En vez de eso, le dirigió a su madre una mirada fulminante.

—Lo conocías desde hacía tres días, ¿no es así? —preguntó Reneé, ignorando la mirada de su hija.

—Aprendí la lección —espetó Isabella.

—Cariño, no pretendo sermonearte sobre lo que está bien y lo que no lo está —Reneé suspiró profundamente—. Es sólo que pienso que estarías más preparada para ver de nuevo a Edward si tu relación con Jacob fuera más estable. No quiero que te haga daño otra vez.

—No le voy a permitir que me lo haga —dijo Isabella, mostrando mucha más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía—. Lo veré, pero eso será todo. No le puedo decir la verdad sobre Anthony.

—Pero Anthony tiene el derecho de conocer a su padre, ¿no crees? Si Edward se queda en Sidney durante algún tiempo, no vas a tener otra opción que decirle que tiene un hijo. Imagínate lo que pensaría si se entera de otro modo.

—Siento desilusionarte, mamá, pero Edward nunca se enterará de esto. Se pondría furioso si descubriera que tiene un hijo. Lo sé. Fue una de las cosas sobre las que más discutimos —se mordió el labio inferior al recordar su amargo pasado junto a él—. Se enfadaría tanto... se enfadaría muchísimo.

—Ha dejado esta tarjeta para que puedas ponerte en contacto con él —dijo Reneé, sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo—. Está en un hotel. Parece que quiere reformar algunas cosas en la casa de su padre antes de mudarse a ella. Creo que sería sensato si le vieses en territorio neutral.

A Isabella se le revolvió el estómago al mirar la tarjeta y ver el nombre de Edward en ella.

—¿Podríais papá y tú cuidar a Anthony si voy a verlo ahora? —preguntó, resignada.

—¡Ésa es mi chica! No esperes más. Así podrás continuar con tu vida sabiendo que al final hiciste lo correcto.

Media hora después, de pie frente al lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba Edward, Isabella se preguntó si estaba en sus cabales, si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto. No había llamado al número de teléfono móvil que aparecía en la tarjeta de éste para informarle de su intención de verlo. Había tratado de convencerse de que no lo había hecho porque no quería que él tuviera la ventaja de prepararse para su llegada, pero en el fondo, sabía que era por cobardía.

Al final, tuvo que esperar a que él bajara, ya que la persona que estaba en la recepción del hotel se negó a decirle la habitación en la que estaba. Lo esperó en el bar y, como si intuyera su llegada, se quedó mirando hacia los ascensores. Cuando lo vio salir de uno de ellos, se quedó sin aliento.

No podía evitar mirarlo. En cuatro años y medio, en lo único que había cambiado era en que estaba todavía más irresistiblemente guapo. Su impresionante altura le daba un aire aristocrático y su musculosa estructura dejaba claro su afición por los deportes. Llevaba peinado hacia atrás su pelo cobrizo.

Le sorprendió lo doloroso que era volver a verlo. Aunque habían tenido una relación sentimental, le pareció como si no lo conociera. En realidad, él no le había permitido conocerlo.

—Hola, Isabella.

A Isabella le costó disimular la reacción que le causaron aquellas palabras. ¡Había estado deseando oír aquella voz durante tanto tiempo! ¡Aquel leve acento inglés!

—Hola —lo miró a sus oscuros ojos un segundo, deseando que éste no descubriera la culpa reflejada en los suyos por lo que le había estado ocultando durante aquellos años.

—Tienes buen aspecto —dijo, analizándola con la mirada—. Estás más gorda, ¿no?

—Veo que todavía tienes una idea bastante retorcida de lo que es un cumplido —contestó Isabella con aspereza.

—Y yo veo que tú sigues tan susceptible como siempre —le miró los pechos un momento antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos—. Creo que estás mejor así. Estabas tan esquelética.

—Debía de ser por el estrés de vivir contigo —no pudo evitar decir Isabella.

Se creó un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Isabella deseó poder ver a Edward sin que le hiciera un daño permanente a su estabilidad mental.

—Probablemente tengas razón —dijo Edward, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se sentó a su lado y llamó al camarero.

—Mi madre me ha dicho por qué estás aquí —dijo Isabella una vez que Edward hubo conseguido su bebida.

Éste la miró, pero no le contestó.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que tus padres estaban muertos cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó cuando ya no pudo aguantar más el silencio.

—En aquel momento, parecía que era lo más fácil.

—Sí, bueno, el mentir siempre se te ha dado muy bien —espetó Isabella, resentida.

—Tal vez te sorprenda oír esto, pero no me gustaba mentirte, Isabella. Simplemente pensé que era menos complicado que explicarlo todo.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo mientras él tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. Sentía el corazón aprisionado en el pecho. Se preguntó qué había querido decir exactamente con aquello de _explicarlo todo_.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Hace un par de semanas. Pensé que debía esperar a después del funeral de mi padre para ver si me había dejado algo en su testamento.

Isabella tuvo que agarrar su vaso con ambas manos para evitar acariciar a Edward, el cuál parecía no estar pasando un buen momento.

—¿Te ha dejado algo? —preguntó Isabella. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

—Me ha dejado todo lo que él mismo no quería tener —contestó con una cínica sonrisa Edward.

—Tiene que ser muy duro para ti... justo en estos momentos.

Lo más difícil que Edward había tenido que hacer en su vida, fue ir a buscar a Isabella aquella tarde. Su orgullo, su maldito orgullo, le hacía pensar que era un tonto por hacerlo. Pero tuvo que olvidarse de esos pensamientos e ir a buscarla.

Cuando fue a su casa y no estaba, se planteó esperarla allí durante el tiempo que fuese necesario. Pero se dio cuenta de lo turbada que estaba la señora Swan, y se marchó a regañadientes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ésta le hubiese dicho a Isabella que la había ido a buscar. No la podía culpar, desde luego. Sin duda, Isabella le había contado a su familia lo terriblemente malo y egoísta que había sido con ella durante el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos.

Pero _tenía_ que verla. Tenía que verla para darse cuenta de lo que había perdido.

—Sí... no ha sido fácil —admitió Edward.

Se tuvo que contener para no abrazarla. Estaba estupenda. Su cuerpo, que ya le había encantado en el pasado, en aquel momento estaba más femenino, más maduro.

Pensó que le gustaría haberla conocido en aquel preciso momento, sin el fantasma de su anterior relación separándolos. Pero no había sido el pasado de ambos lo que los había separado... había sido el pasado de él.

—Tu madre está igual que siempre —dijo Edward, mirándola fugazmente.

—Sí...

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Jubilado —contestó Isabella—. Disfrutando de poder jugar con... el...

—¿Al golf? —preguntó Edward, mirándola de nuevo.

—Sí... al golf. Juega mucho al golf —contestó Isabella, aliviada.

—Siempre me gustó tu padre.

La calidez con la que afirmó aquello, emocionó a Isabella. Su familia había ido a Londres por navidades cuando ella y Edward llevaban dos años de relación, y se había dado cuenta de que éste intentó llevarse bien con su familia. Cuando tenía un rato libre, elegía pasar tiempo con su padre en vez de con sus hermanas pequeñas, Alice y Rose, o con su madre.

—¿Cómo están tus hermanas? —preguntó Edward tras una pequeña pausa.

—Alice está intentando con todas su fuerzas hacerse un hueco en la interpretación, con poco éxito. Y Rose... bueno, ya conoces a Rose —contestó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

La expresión de la cara de Isabella se suavizó al acordarse de su hermana pequeña, que era adoptada.

—Es una campeona. Trabaja a tiempo parcial en una cafetería y el resto del tiempo lo emplea trabajando como voluntaria en un refugio para perros.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Edward, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Yo? —lo miró asustada, recordando el sabor de la boca de Edward en la suya.

—Sí, tú —contestó Edward—. ¿Qué haces ahora?

—Yo... —Isabella tragó saliva—. No hago mucho. Trabajo como encargada de compras para un anticuario. Antigüedades Jacob Black —dijo, mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.

—He oído hablar de él —dijo Edward, que pidió nuevas bebidas—. ¿Cómo se trabaja con él?

A Isabella le resultó difícil mirarle a los ojos con serenidad. Se humedeció los labios y le dio un vuelco el estómago al observar cómo Edward miraba su lengua.

—Es... es agradable.

Se reprendió a sí misma al ver cómo Edward hacía un gesto burlón con la boca. ¡Había mejores adjetivos para calificar a Jacob!

—¿Es un buen tipo?

—Sí. También es uno de mis amigos más cercanos —Isabella tuvo que apartar su mirada.

—¿Te estás acostando con él?

—Eso a ti no te importa —contestó Isabella, poniéndose roja y mirándolo de nuevo.

Edward no respondió inmediatamente, lo que hizo que Isabella se pusiese muy nerviosa.

—¡Caramba! Eres muy susceptible, ¿no es así? —dijo Edward, sonriendo con un gesto todavía burlón.

Isabella no podía estar tranquila en presencia de Edward Cullen. La alteraba de todas las maneras posibles.

—No estoy siendo susceptible —dijo en un tono crispado—. Simplemente no entiendo qué tienes que ver tú con mi vida privada... ahora.

—Isabella... —dijo Edward tras un largo silencio, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente, lo que la hizo temblar mientras sostenía la fija mirada de éste—. Me gustaría verte de nuevo mientras estoy aquí en Sidney —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Voy a estar aquí un par de semanas y pensé que podíamos... —hizo deliberadamente una pausa en ese momento— volver a tener contacto.

Isabella estaba furiosa por dentro. Podía imaginarse qué quería decir con aquello de volver a tener contacto; un poco de sexo esporádico antes de volver con quien le esperara en Londres.

—No puedo verte más.

—¿Por qué no? —la expresión de la mirada de Edward se endureció—. ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? —preguntó antes de que ella pudiese responder.

—Sí... sí que hay alguien —contestó Isabella, respirando profundamente.

—Pero no llevas ningún anillo de compromiso.

—Viví y me acosté contigo durante dos años sin llevar ninguno —contestó, mirándolo con una expresión irónica.

Edward sabía que era muy arrogante pensar que nadie había ocupado su lugar durante cuatro años y medio, pero así lo había esperado. Él mismo, que había estado con algunas mujeres después de Isabella, tenía que reconocer que ninguna le había motivado como lo había hecho ella y... que Dios lo ayudara, ¡todavía lo hacía!

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me he estado replanteando muchas cosas? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que he cambiado?

Isabella se levantó y dejó dinero en la barra para pagar su bebida. Lo miró con sus ojos chocolate, que echaban chispas de indignación.

—Diría que llegas cuatro años y medio tarde, Edward Cullen —dijo, poniéndose el bolso en el hombro—. Tengo que marcharme. Hay alguien esperándome.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Edward la agarró por la muñeca y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. Isabella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

—Deja que me marche, Edward —dijo con dureza, odiándolo por el poder que ejercía sobre ella.

Edward se levantó y ella sintió que no podía respirar. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

—No puedo volver a verte, Edward —volvió a decirle con dureza—. Estoy comprometida y voy a casarme —tomó aire, temblorosa—. Con mi jefe, Jacob Black.

—Todavía no estás casada —dijo Edward antes de soltarle la muñeca y apartarse de ella.

Isabella no sabía si aquello era una amenaza o sólo una observación, pero no se quedó para comprobarlo. Se marchó muy decidida, esperando que no se notara lo angustiada que estaba.

Edward la observó marcharse, sintiendo como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón...

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.<br>Besos: Karen O'Shea


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los personajes le pertenecen a , la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<span>**

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 2**

MIENTRAS conducía de vuelta a casa de sus padres, Isabella fue mordiéndose el labio inferior durante todo el trayecto. ¡Le había dolido volver a ver a Edward! Le había dolido volver a escuchar su voz, ver cómo agarraba el vaso, con aquellas manos que una vez la habían acariciado, y ver aquel cuerpo tan masculino que le había dado el mayor placer posible.

Le había dolido ver su boca, aquella boca que había besado todo su cuerpo, pero que nunca le habló de amor.

Le había dolido rechazarlo, pero... ¿qué otra opción tenía? No podía retomar lo que un día tuvieron, no podía hacerlo con el secreto de la existencia de Anthony. Edward le había dejado claro que no quería hijos.

—¡Maaaami! —gritó Anthony, corriendo hacia ella tan pronto como ésta abrió la puerta, abrazándose a su cintura con fuerza.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? —Isabella simuló fruncir el ceño.

—El abuelo me prometió que antes de irme a la cama te podía enseñar lo que he pescado —dijo el pequeño, mirando hacia su madre con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

En aquel momento, el padre de Isabella salió al pasillo detrás de su nieto.

—Hola, papá. ¿Habéis tenido un buen día en la bahía? —le preguntó Isabella a su padre.

—Deberías haber visto los peces que se nos han escapado —dijo sonriendo Charlie Swan.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella tras besar a su padre en la mejilla, por todo lo que hacía por su hijo.

Charlie se dirigió entonces a su nieto.

—Ve y saca lo que hemos pescado de la nevera mientras yo hablo un momento con tu madre.

Esperó a que el pequeño se marchara para hablar con su hija mayor.

—¿Cómo está Edward? —le preguntó.

—El está... —Isabella no pudo evitar suspirar—. Edward.

—¿Qué quería?

—Me ha dado la impresión de que quería retomar nuestra relación... durante un tiempo.

—No ha cambiado, ¿no es así? —dijo su padre, levantando las cejas.

—No ha cambiado —Isabella suspiró, hastiada.

—¿No le has dicho nada sobre Anthony?

Isabella esperaba encontrar reproche en la expresión de su padre, pero no hubo nada de eso, lo cual le hizo estarle muy agradecida.

—No... —contestó Isabella, mirándose las manos—. No. No le hablé de él.

—Jacob llamó mientras que estabas fuera —discretamente, Charlie cambió de tema—. Dijo algo sobre ir a cenar fuera contigo. Le dije que le llamarías, pero si quieres que te lo quite de encima, puedo...

—¿Por qué no vamos primero a ver lo que habéis pescado? —dijo, agarrando a su padre por el brazo y forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Qué buena idea! —contestó su padre, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con ella del brazo.

Una hora después, Anthony estaba durmiendo en la planta de arriba y Isabella pudo bajar. Se encontró con su hermana Alice, que acababa de llegar de un taller de teatro.

—¿Es verdad? —Alice la hizo pasar a su estudio ¿De verdad que Edward está de nuevo en Sidney?

—Sí... ha vuelto —contestó Isabella, asintiendo con la cabeza sólo una vez.

—¿Le has dicho lo de Anthony? —preguntó Alice de forma muy poco femenina.

—No...

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Ahora que ha vuelto, tiene derecho a saberlo —dijo Alice, impresionada.

—Escucha, Alice. Ya me ha dicho lo mismo mamá, así que no necesito que me lo repitas tú.

—¡Eh! No te enfades conmigo, pero... ¿has escuchado lo que últimamente dice tu hijo? No habla más que de temas relacionados con padres.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Isabella, frunciendo el ceño.

—La otra noche, cuando tú estabas fuera con Jacob, le leí un cuento. Ya sabes, ése del elefante que tiene la trompa rota y está buscando a alguien que se la arregle. Anthony no paró de decir que si él encontrara a su verdadero padre, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de arreglar todo. Es muy dulce... pero también muy triste, ¿no crees? —dijo Alice, mirando a su hermana muy seriamente.

—En este momento no me puedo encargar de eso. Ya tengo suficiente en que pensar —contestó Isabella nerviosa.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? Edward ha vuelto a Sidney y le deberías decir la verdad. No se lo puedes ocultar. Si se fija en el niño, se va a dar cuenta de que es su hijo sin que nadie se lo diga.

Su hermana tenía razón. Anthony era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía su mismo pelo color cobrizo y sus mismos ojos verdes; hasta tenía su mismo carácter...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta e Isabella prefirió ir a contestar antes que seguir hablando con su hermana.

—¡Isabella! —Jacob Black la saludó afectuosamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo está mi chica? —entonces vio a Alice—. Hola, Alice: ¿Cómo van las pruebas para el anuncio de papel higiénico?

—Estupendamente. Sin duda voy a ganarlo —contestó Alice con una falsa sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Isabella trató de ignorar el comportamiento de su hermana. Ni a ella ni a Rose les caía muy bien Jacob, y no había nada que Isabella pudiese hacer. Jacob era una persona en la que podía confiar y, más o menos, quería las mismas cosas que ella en la vida. A Anthony le gustaba, y para ella eso era lo que más importaba, así que su familia se iba a tener que acostumbrar a que fuera parte de su vida.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo a Jacob una vez que Alice se hubo marchado.

—Vale, pero hablemos mientras cenamos –sugirió Jacob—. ¿Está Anthony todavía despierto? Le he traído un regalito —dijo, sacando un coche de juguete de su bolsillo.

—Ya está dormido, pero se lo voy a dejar en su mesita de noche. Gracias, eres tan bueno con él —dijo Isabella con la gratitud expresada en su cara.

—Es un niño encantador, Isabella —dijo Jacob—. Tengo muchísimas ganas de que nos casemos para poder ejercer de padre de verdad con él.

—Voy a decirle a mi familia que nos marchamos —Isabella sonrió levemente.

—Mientras, yo iré a arrancar el coche —ofreció él amablemente.

Cuando se hubo montado en el coche con Jacob, tras hablar un segundo con sus padres, Isabella no sabía cómo sacar el tema de Edward Cullen.

No le había contado a Jacob muchos detalles sobre su relación con el padre de Anthony. Ni siquiera le había dicho cómo se llamaba, ya que prefería mantener esa parte de su vida separada de la que estaba viviendo en aquel momento. Jacob no le había presionado para que lo hiciera.

¡Era tan distinto a Edward!... y no sólo físicamente. Su aspecto era muy diferente. Mientras que Jacob era moreno, con cabello negro, no muy alto ni muy delgado, Edward tenía las facciones más pálidas, era alto y atlético. Pero su personalidad era un poco distante e inquietante.

Por el contrario, Jacob no era nada complicado. Alice y Rose decían que era aburrido, pero Isabella prefería pensar que era predecible.

A ella le gustaba que fuera predecible, ya que de esa manera podía manejar la situación.

Cada mañana, sabía lo que le esperaba en el trabajo. Jacob siempre estaba de buen humor y era positivo con todo. Deseaba estar enamorada de él. Realmente enamorada. Pero su experiencia con Edward le había hecho tener miedo de amar a alguien demasiado.

—Estás muy callada —dijo Jacob cuando, al pararse en un semáforo, la miró.

—Lo siento... —Isabella forzó una sonrisa—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante que Jacob había elegido estaba lleno y, aunque había reservado mesa, tuvieron que esperar casi media hora. Mientras esperaban en el bar, Isabella no pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que sería todo si fuese Edward el que estuviese con ella. De ninguna manera se hubiese quedado esperando pacientemente por una mesa que ya había reservado. Habría exigido que le dieran una mesa en aquel momento y... la hubiera conseguido.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó Jacob mientras tomaba su agua mineral.

—Hoy he visto al padre de Anthony —contestó Isabella, respirando profundamente.

—¿Quiere verlo? —preguntó él, preocupado.

—No le he contando nada sobre Anthony —contestó—. Hablamos de... otras cosas.

—¿Quieres decir que todavía no sabe que tiene un hijo? ¿No lo sabe?

—Ya sé que parece que está mal no decírselo, pero cuando ocurrió fue lo mejor... y ahora... bueno...

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Jacob—. ¿No se lo deberías decir en algún momento?

Isabella no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuese eso mismo, sobre todo después de lo que Alice le había contando sobre Anthony. No estaba bien que su pequeño no fuese a saber quién era su padre.

—El padre de Anthony no ha cambiado nada —dijo, suspirando—. Yo era joven, demasiado joven para tener una relación, sobre todo con alguien tan intenso como él. No era yo misma cuando estaba con él. Dejé que lo controlara todo... fue un error... Nuestra relación fue un error.

—¿Le dijiste que estás saliendo conmigo? —Preguntó Jacob—. ¿Le dijiste que nos vamos a casar?

—Sí...

—Me gustaría que llevaras puesto el anillo de mi madre —dijo Jacob, frunciendo el ceño y mirando los dedos de Isabella—. Sé que no te gusta cómo es, pero lo podíamos arreglar a tu gusto.

Isabella deseaba que le gustara el anillo, así como la propia madre de Jacob, pero en la vida nada era perfecto y había aprendido que había que aceptarlo.

—Lo pensaré —contestó—. De todas maneras, sólo es un símbolo. No significa nada —dijo, repitiendo lo que Edward le había dicho a ella en el pasado.

En ese momento, el camarero se acercó a ellos para pedirles que lo acompañaran ya que su mesa ya estaba preparada.

—Venga, vamos a cenar y a olvidarnos de todo lo del padre de Anthony durante el resto de la cena —dijo Jacob.

Isabella le sonrió lánguidamente, pero incluso horas después de aquello, cuando estaba echada en su cama tratando de dormirse, no podía quitarse a Edward de la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, poco después de que Isabella llegara a la tienda principal de antigüedades de Jacob, en Woollahra, éste, excitado, se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—Isabella, tengo una noticia muy emocionante.

—¿Qué? Déjame adivinar... ¿te ha tocado la lotería?

—No, pero la sensación es la misma. Acabo de hablar con un hombre que acaba de heredar una casa llena de antigüedades. Las quiere vender todas... ¡a nosotros! ¿Lo puedes creer? —explicó Jacob, con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos negros azabache—. Isabella, algunas de las cosas son de un valor incalculable. Quiere que nos quedemos con todo y ni siquiera está preocupado por lo que estemos dispuestos a pagar.

—Debe esconder algo. ¿Por qué iría nadie a perder dinero así cuando las puede vender en el mercado y obtener muchísimo dinero? —dijo Isabella, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé. ¿Pero a quién le importa? Sabes lo preocupado que he estado por lo ajustados que íbamos últimamente y, en este momento, esto es justo lo que necesito —tomó una hoja de papel y se la dio a ella. He quedado para que vayas a verlo esta misma mañana a esta dirección.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Isabella. Se quedó sin aire cuando vio el nombre que había escrito en el papel: Edward Cullen—. Yo... yo no puedo ir —dijo, y arrugó el papel entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jacob le quitó el papel y empezó a estirarlo—. Dijo que quería que fueras tú. Dijo que conoce a tu familia, y lo comprobé haciéndole unas preguntas. No dejaría que trataras con alguien que yo pensara que no es seguro. Conocía los nombres de tus padres y...

—Eso es porque él es el padre de Anthony —dijo sin rodeos Isabella.

—¿Edward Cullen es el padre de Anthony? —preguntó Jacob, impresionado.

Isabella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

—¿Edward Cullen? —a Jacob se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Edward Cullen, el multimillonario que ha diseñado algunos de los más prestigiosos edificios a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo?

—Ese mismo.

—Oh, no... Isabella, no le puedes contar nada de Anthony —insistió Jacob—. O por lo menos ahora no. Si lo haces, retirará su oferta, y yo necesito este acuerdo.

—Alguna vez se lo tendré que decir... —dijo, soltando aire, dolorida—. Alice me contó que Anthony ha estado preguntando por su padre. Sabía que en algún momento preguntaría sobre él, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

—Casémonos lo antes posible —dijo Jacob, tomando las manos de Isabella entre las suyas—. De esa manera, Anthony podrá empezar a llamarme papá.

—No quiero casarme todavía. No estoy preparada —dijo, apartándose de él, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Vas a estarlo alguna vez? —preguntó con un tono amargo que Isabella nunca le había oído antes.

—Es un paso tan importante. Ni siquiera hemos... ya sabes... —dijo Isabella, avergonzada.

—Te dije que no me parecía bien tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio —dijo Jacob—. Sé que es anticuado, pero me importa mi fe y creo que es un pequeño sacrificio para mostrar la lealtad que os tengo a ti y a Dios.

Isabella no pudo evitar pensar en Edward, el cual ni siquiera creía en el matrimonio. Estaba atrapada en una encrucijada a la que no le veía salida, ya que aunque cien hombres como Jacob se ofrecieran a ocupar el lugar de Edward, ninguno sería en realidad el hombre que Anthony necesitaba.

—Está bien. Lo haré —dijo, tomando el papel de la mano de Jacob con resignación—. Compraré las antigüedades y no le diré nada, pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto se va a volver en mi contra.

—Piensa en el dinero que representa —dijo Jacob—. Esto hará que yo esté en lo más alto del mercado de antigüedades de Sidney —se acercó a tomar el teléfono—. Tengo que llamar a mi madre. Esto ha sido su sueño desde que mi padre murió.

Isabella suspiró y tomó su bolso y sus gafas de sol del mostrador.

Edward la tenía en sus manos...

A pesar del tráfico que había mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con Edward, el trayecto se le hizo muy corto.

Cuando llegó a la dirección indicada en el papel, pudo observar lo ricos que debían de ser los vecinos de aquel barrio, ya que las casas eran muy ostentosas.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. No sabía si estar aliviada o enfadada. Según lo que le había dicho Jacob, tenía que encontrarse con Edward allí a las once. Y eran las once y doce minutos y no había rastro de él.

Mientras se alejaba de la puerta, pensó que aquello era típico de Edward. Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa movida por la curiosidad. Se preguntó si sería la casa en la que Edward había crecido. En el jardín de detrás de la casa pudo ver un olmo. Recordó que Edward le había hablado de él.

—Solía tener una casita ahí arriba —dijo Edward detrás de ella.

—¡Me has asustado! —exclamó Isabella, dándose la vuelta, alterada.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Edward, sonriendo levemente.

—Llegas tarde —dijo ella.

—Lo sé —respondió sin disculparse—. Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas antes de venir.

—Supongo que piensas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que aparezcas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ayer sobre este acuerdo? —preguntó Isabella, enfadada.

Edward se acercó a un rosal que había en el jardín, tomó una rosa y se la acercó a la nariz para olerla. Al ver cómo tocaba la rosa, recordó cómo la había acariciado a ella en el pasado. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando él la miró.

En silencio, él le dio la rosa y, por alguna razón que ni ella entendía, la aceptó.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo Edward—. Siempre quise que vieras el lugar donde crecí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella con la rosa todavía en la mano.

Edward miró hacia el jardín y hacia la casa. Isabella se preguntó cuál sería la razón por la que en aquel momento quería que viera cosas que cuando estuvieron juntos eran un secreto.

—Antes, realmente odiaba este lugar —dijo Edward cuando volvió a mirarla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Edward apartó de nuevo su mirada de ella y se acercó a la casa. Isabella lo siguió en silencio, preguntándose qué le habría llevado de nuevo a ese lugar si era tan doloroso para él. En realidad, nunca supo qué era lo que le hacía ponerse pálido cada vez que se mencionaba su niñez.

Cuando entraron en la casa, él empezó a subir las persianas y a abrir ventanas para que entrara aire fresco. Isabella no sabía si debía ayudar o no. Se suponía que estaba allí por un asunto laboral, aunque la actitud de Edward no indicaba que así fuera.

—Siento que el ambiente esté tan cargado aquí dentro —dijo Edward mientras subía la última persiana—. No había estado aquí desde... bueno... desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Isabella sabía que su cara denotaba la intriga que sentía, pero no podía evitarlo. En la habitación en la que se encontraban, aparte de un par de cosas, no había nada de mucho valor.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Edward, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado.

Isabella lo miró sin responder, pero sus ojos no podían esconder su escepticismo.

—Estás pensando que te he hecho venir aquí para perder el tiempo, ¿a que sí? —dijo Edward.

—Lo que hay en esta habitación apenas llegaría para pagar una taza de café y un sándwich en una cafetería decente —lo miró, desafiante—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward? ¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí y por qué ahora?

—Ven por aquí.

La llevó a otra habitación. Al abrir la puerta todo estaba oscuro, pero cuando encendió la luz, a Isabella se le pusieron los ojos como platos al observar lo que allí había.

La habitación estaba llena de muebles de un valor incalculable. Hizo todo lo que pudo para controlar su respiración al acercarse al primer objeto.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Edward.

—Creo que has elegido a la persona menos indicada para que evalúe todo esto —contestó, mirándolo—. Jacob te podría decir el valor que tienen más exactamente...

—Pero yo quiero que seas tú.

Algo en el tono de voz de Edward hizo que Isabella pensara que no sólo estaba hablando sobre los muebles.

—Yo no puedo ayudarte... —sintiéndose de repente desesperada por irse de aquella casa y de la perturbadora presencia de Edward, hizo el ademán de marcharse.

—Espera —dijo, sujetándola del brazo, sin que a ella le quedase otra opción que mirarle a sus perturbadores ojos oscuros—. No te vayas.

A Isabella, su cabeza le decía que se marchara de allí mientras que todavía pudiera, pero su traicionero corazón insistía en que se quedara.

—Edward...

Él le acarició la mejilla y los labios, con tal delicadeza que ella sintió que iba a llorar de emoción. Observó cómo se acercaba a besarla y, a pesar de sus convicciones, no hizo nada para detenerlo. No podía. Se quedó petrificada y le temblaron las piernas.

La invadió la pasión mientras se besaban. La invadió el deseo. Sintió la erección de él, que le recordó todos los momentos íntimos que tuvieron cuando estuvieron juntos. Su cuerpo no era ningún misterio para él...

En aquel momento, era como si todo lo malo que había ocurrido en el pasado no hubiese tenido lugar; era suya justo como lo había sido cuando estuvieron juntos. Simplemente tenía que mirarla para que ella se derritiera e hiciera lo que él quisiera.

Pero de repente se apartó de él, con una fuerza de la que no era consciente.

—¡No tienes derecho! Estoy comprometida. No tienes derecho a tocarme.

—Tú me diste derecho a ello cuando me miraste de esa manera —dijo Edward, mirándola a su vez despiadadamente.

—¿De qué manera? —dijo ella a la defensiva—. ¡No te he mirado de ninguna manera!

—Me pregunto lo que diría tu novio si hubiese visto la manera con la que has respondido a mi beso.

Isabella se puso roja. Tenía que salir de allí. Pero entonces vio un cuadro colgado en la pared.

—Oh, Dios mío... —dijo, acercándose al retrato, asombrada, incrédula, estupefacta al ver quién lo firmaba—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tienes aquí? ¡Sólo este cuadro vale millones!

Edward miró el cuadro con desdén para a continuación mirar de nuevo a Isabella.

—Te lo puedes quedar —le dijo—. Y todo lo demás también. Hay más en las otras habitaciones.

—¿Qué? —Isabella se quedó mirándolo.

—Lo que has oído —contestó Edward—. Te lo doy para que lo vendas; todo lo que hay en esta casa.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —Isabella no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Te estoy diciendo que te lo doy todo.

—Oh, no —dijo, alzando sus manos como para advertirle—. No puedes sobornarme con todas estas reliquias de valor incalculable de tu familia.

—No te estoy sobornando, Isabella —dijo sin alterarse Edward—. Simplemente te estoy dejando que elijas.

—¿Que elija? —lo miró de arriba abajo con desconfianza—. ¿Que elija qué?

—Ya te dije que quería verte otra vez —contestó Edward—. A menudo.

A Isabella se le desbocó el corazón al oír aquello.

—Y yo te dije que no podía... —tomó aire, irritada—. Jacob y yo... —no pudo terminar la frase debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Creo que a Jacob Black no le importaría nada que pases tiempo conmigo para resolver el tema de los muebles de esta casa. De hecho, creo que estaría muy contento si me vieras todos los días —dijo Edward, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

Isabella se sintió temerosa y no sabía qué decir. No encontraba las palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó cuando por fin logró decir algo.

—Quiero que pases el mes que viene conmigo, resolviendo el tema de las posesiones de mi padre.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —chilló Isabella.

—Bien —Edward tomó su teléfono móvil y empegó a marcar un número—. Voy a llamar a otro anticuario que conozco. Estará más que contento de llevarse todo esto. Gratis.

Isabella tragó saliva mientras que él se acercaba el teléfono al oído. No podía dejar que diera todo aquello gratis. Le debía a Jacob el quedarse con aquello por todo lo que él había hecho por ella y por Anthony. No podía dejarlo escapar, fuese lo que fuese lo que le costara personalmente.

—¡No! —exclamó, tirándole del brazo para que no pudiese continuar la llamada—. Espera... Déjame pensar sobre ello...

—Te doy treinta minutos para que lo pienses. Te debo dejar claro que no espero que te acuestes conmigo —dijo Edward, metiéndose el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo.

Al darse cuenta de que no la quería, en vez de sentirse aliviada, se sintió rechazada.

—Rompimos hace cuatro años y medio de una manera muy amarga —continuó diciendo Edward—. De esta manera, los dos podremos cerrar esa etapa de nuestras vidas.

—Pero... pero yo no necesito cerrar nada —insistió Isabella—. Yo no siento ya nada por ti.

—Pero yo sí —dijo Edward.

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta pero sin articular palabra.

—Te dejo para que pienses libremente. Cuando pasen treinta minutos, volveré para ver qué has decidido —dijo Edward en un tono distante.

Una vez que él hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí al marcharse, Isabella se quedó mirándola.

¡Un mes!

Un mes en compañía de Edward, arreglando las cosas de la casa en la que había pasado su niñez. Miro todos los objetos de valor incalculable que tenía delante y se preguntó por qué querría Edward deshacerse de todo aquello. Sabía que era rico, pero aquello de querer deshacerse de una auténtica fortuna era demasiado.

Sacó la cámara digital de su bolso. Cuanto antes empezara, antes acabaría. En aquel momento se le revolvió el estómago. Había algo en aquella casa que la ponía nerviosa. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara en ella, mejor.

Especialmente si estaba con Edward. A solas...

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.<br>Besos: Karen O'Shea


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los personajes le pertenecen a , la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<span>**

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 3**

UNA VEZ que hubo tomado unas cuantas fotografías, salió de aquella habitación en busca de aire fresco. En el largo pasillo, pensó que aquélla era la casa donde Edward había pasado su niñez, pero por alguna razón, no parecía la casa donde un niño se pudiese encontrar a gusto.

Estar allí le hizo darse cuenta de cosas que antes no entendía, pero que en aquel momento comprendió que debían estar relacionadas con haber crecido en aquella casa.

Edward odiaba la oscuridad. Siempre encendía las luces al llegar a casa y se empecinaba en que las persianas estuviesen levantadas, incluso si el sol no permitía ver bien la televisión o la pantalla del ordenador. Odiaba que la música estuviese alta, especialmente si era música clásica.

Abrió otra puerta y entró en una habitación llena de polvo. Era una biblioteca. Algunos de los libros que allí había eran muy antiguos. Había una mesa con papeles revueltos, como si alguien hubiese sido interrumpido mientras trabajaba allí y no hubiera vuelto para arreglarlo.

Tomó un documento de la mesa, un informe de una compañía de inversiones. El valor de las acciones allí reflejado dejó impresionada a Isabella. En ese momento oyó un sonido y, al darse la vuelta, encontró a Edward apoyado en la puerta de la habitación. Su tiempo había acabado.

Dejó el documento sobre la mesa. Tenía la boca seca. Había tantas cosas que le quería preguntar antes de comprometerse a lo que él pedía.

—Edward... yo... yo no sé qué decir.

—¡Qué vas a decir! —dijo Edward mientras entraba en la habitación—. Mi padre murió siendo un hombre muy rico.

—Creía que insinuaste que no te había dejado nada en su testamento —Isabella frunció el ceño.

Edward la miró un segundo antes de apartar la vista y dirigirse a la mesa y sentarse.

—No me ha dejado nada que yo quiera —contestó Edward.

—Pero... no estamos hablando de unos pocos utensilios de cocina y libros de segunda mano, Edward. Este lugar vale una fortuna. Sólo el valor de la casa en sí serviría para que alguien pueda vivir toda su vida sin trabajar, por no hablar de los muebles que he visto hasta el momento.

—No quiero deshacerme de la casa. Sólo de lo que hay dentro de ella —le informó Edward, que se levantó de la silla, haciendo sentir a Isabella pequeña debido a su impresionante altura—. Tengo que establecer una sucursal de mi compañía aquí, en Sidney. Estoy planeando pasar la mitad del año en Inglaterra y la otra mitad aquí.

—Pero antes me dijiste que siempre habías odiado esta casa —dijo Isabella.

—Y la odio. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda reformar y convertirla en la casa que debió ser desde un principio. De hecho, tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Isabella sabía que al decir aquello, Edward había querido decir algo más, pero no sabía si debía preguntar. Cuando vivieron en Londres, él se había empeñado en vivir en un apartamento de sólo una habitación y no entendía cómo en aquel momento quería vivir en aquella inmensa casa.

—Es un poco... un poco grande para un hombre que... —Isabella dejó de hablar cuando él se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Para un hombre que qué, Isabella? —preguntó Edward, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo que ella tenía sobre el hombro, ante lo que ésta, nerviosa, tragó saliva.

—Tú eres... eres un soltero empedernido —le recordó Isabella, agitada—. No quieres esposa, ni hijos. No quieres estorbos. ¿Te acuerdas que me lo decías?

—¿No crees que es posible que la gente cambie un poco con el tiempo?

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar qué podría haberle hecho cambiar. Quizá hubiese conocido a alguien... a una mujer que fuese tan perfecta para él que no pudiese soportar vivir sin ella, incluso si ello significaba casarse... algo que había evitado en el pasado.

Edward le soltó el pelo pero no se apartó. Ella intentó echarse para atrás, pero no podía, ya que justo detrás tenía una librería contra la que chocó. Se asustó pensando que los libros se pudieran caer encima de ella y se echó hacia delante. Pero entonces se encontró demasiado cerca de Edward.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de idea? —preguntó, sorprendida de que le hubiese salido la voz, ya que no podía respirar bien por los nervios.

—Desde que mi padre murió, he estado pensando en mi vida. Quiero cambiar algunas cosas. Antes no estaba preparado para hacerlo —dijo, apartándose de ella y mirándola—. Tal vez te parezca extraño, pero eres la primera persona a la que le he confiado esto —sonrió, compungido.

En aquel momento, Isabella sintió que la culpa le carcomía por dentro. ¡Ella le había ocultado que tenía un hijo!

—Hace cuatro años y medio simplemente no estaba preparado. Supongo que ahora lo estoy porque mi padre está muerto. Es por eso que te dije antes lo de cerrar etapas.

—Entonces... —Isabella se humedeció la boca—. ¿... has cambiado de opinión sobre... el matrimonio?

—He estado pensando en ello —admitió Edward.

—¿Y las... las otras cosas sobre las que siempre eras tan firme? —preguntó Isabella, que ante la interrogante mirada de Edward, añadió—: Niños, mascotas... esa clase de cosas.

—No —contestó Edward, impasible—. No he cambiado de idea sobre eso. No quiero hijos. Nunca.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una patada en el estómago de Isabella. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cómo le hubiera gustado que hubiese respondido de distinta manera.

El no quería hijos. Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad en aquel momento?

—¿Has decidido aceptar mi oferta, Isabella? —preguntó, mirándola.

—Ne... necesito más tiempo.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward. Pero la manera con que la miró no indicaba que realmente quisiera disculparse—. O lo tomas o lo dejas. Si quieres quedarte con este material, vas a tener que aceptar mis condiciones; trabajar durante un mes de nueve a cinco en esta casa... a mi lado.

Isabella sintió cómo el pánico le recorrió el pecho, y le sudaron las manos.

—Normal... normalmente no trabajo de nueve a cinco —dijo Isabella, evitando su mirada.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no?

—A Jacob no le gusta que yo trabaje la jornada completa —contestó Isabella, contenta ya que aquello era lo más cercano a la verdad.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Yo... —Isabella levantó la barbilla—. Sí. Me deja tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Isabella sabía que en aquel momento estaba acorralada y la única salida era mentir.

—Voy al gimnasio.

—¿Al gimnasio? —preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Edward? —preguntó Isabella, levantando aún más su barbilla—. ¿Que aparte de gorda no estoy en forma?

—¡Eh! ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que estuvieras gorda? —dijo Edward, alzando las manos para rendirse.

—Ayer cuando nos vimos dijiste que había ganado peso. Según tengo entendido, eso quiere decir que me ves gorda —dijo, mirándolo resentida.

—Pienso que estás estupenda —dijo él, analizándola con la mirada, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en sus pechos—. Antes eras una niña. Apenas acababas de salir de la adolescencia. Ahora eres una mujer. Una mujer preciosa y sexy.

Isabella quería decirle que aquella mujer preciosa había tenido un hijo suyo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría.

—Gracias —masculló a regañadientes, y apartó la mirada.

Edward suspiró. Casi se había olvidado de lo sensible que ella era.

—Puedo negociar sobre las horas que trabajarías —dijo Edward.

—¿Es... estaría bien de diez a cuatro? —preguntó ella con el alivio reflejado en sus ojos marrones.

Edward simuló pensar en ello un momento. Le intrigaba por qué Isabella se sentía tan nerviosa en su presencia. Había esperado que estuviera enfadada, pero no esperaba aquel nerviosismo que la llevaba a no saber ni qué hacer con sus manos.

—De diez a cuatro estará bien —dijo finalmente Edward—. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar a tu casa por las mañanas?

—¡No!

A Edward le impresionó la manera tan vehemente con que respondió.

—Quiero... quiero decir que no será necesario. Además de que... —dijo, mirándolo elocuentemente—. A Jacob no le gustaría eso.

—Y como a Jacob no le gusta, a la pequeña y buena Isabella ni se le ocurre hacerlo, ¿no es así? —dijo Edward sin molestarse en esconder su desprecio.

Isabella no se molestó en contestar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! —dijo bruscamente—. ¿No te das cuenta de que él no te conviene?

—¿Que no me conviene? —Isabella lo miró, enfadada—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres tú el que no me convenía!

—No era que yo no te conviniese; yo sólo...

—¡No me convenías! —le espetó con odio—. ¡Me arruinaste la vida! Acabaste con mi autoestima. Yo era tu estúpido juguete, algo con lo que pasar el tiempo.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo él sin ninguna emoción.

—Maldito seas, Edward. ¿Cómo puedes decir que Jacob no me conviene cuando por lo menos con él puedo ser yo misma? Nunca pude serlo contigo. No me lo permitías.

Por más que le costara admitirlo, Edward sabía que quizá ella tenía razón. No estaba orgulloso de cómo la había tratado cuando estuvieron juntos. Había sido insensible y egoísta.

—Isabella... —Edward carraspeó, y siguió hablando—: ¿Podemos olvidarnos del pasado y pensar sólo en el presente?

Isabella se preguntó cómo iba a olvidar el pasado cuando estaba Anthony para recordárselo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que puedes ganar insistiendo en que sea yo la que haga este negocio para ti? Dices que no quieres el dinero que en realidad vale todo esto... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—Esta casa está llena de fantasmas —contestó Edward—. Quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de ellos.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Isabella, nerviosa.

—Tengo mis razones —contestó Edward de una manera inexpresiva.

Isabella se dijo a sí misma que no podía ayudarlo, le estaba escondiendo el mayor de los secretos. Pero por otra parte, veía que realmente la necesitaba para cerrar esa etapa de la que le había hablado. Pasar tiempo con él sería un riesgo, pero mientras ella se mantuviera firme, no pasaría nada.

—Creo que necesitamos establecer algunas normas —dijo ella, simulando entereza.

—¿Normas?

—Normas, Edward —contestó Isabella, mirándolo con reproche—. Esos parámetros morales acordes a los que vive la gente decente.

—Muy bien. Establece las normas —dijo Edward, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo primero, es que no puedes tocarme —dijo, mirándolo con determinación.

—De acuerdo.

—Y eso incluye que no me puedes besar, desde luego —añadió remilgadamente Isabella.

—Desde luego —contestó Edward, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Y no quiero que me mires así —dijo, tratando de mantenerse serena mientras Edward la miraba de arriba abajo.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward, mirándola de la misma manera.

—¡Como me estás mirando ahora mismo!

—¿Así? —preguntó Edward, señalando su cara, poniendo cara de inocente.

—Edward Cullen, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Me desnudas con la mirada.

—¿De verdad?

Isabella pensó que se hacía muy bien el inocente, pero pudo ver la picardía en sus ojos y no quiso seguir con el juego.

—Sabes que lo haces y tienes que dejar de hacerlo. ¡Ahora mismo!

—Si eso es lo que quieres —dijo Edward, sonriéndole.

—Sí, es lo que quiero.

—¿Has acabado de decirme tus pequeñas normas?

—Sí, creo que eso es todo —lo miró como si fuese su maestra.

Durante unos segundos, ambos mantuvieron silencio.

—¿Quieres oír mis normas ahora? —preguntó finalmente Edward.

—Está bien. Si tienes que decirlas, las escucho —contestó Isabella. Tragó saliva y lo miró tan serenamente como le fue posible.

—Bien.

De nuevo se creó silencio entre los dos. Isabella no sabía dónde mirar. En realidad, quería hacer justo lo que le acababa de prohibir hacer a él; quería desnudarlo con la mirada.

—Te prometo que no te voy a tocar, ni a besar, incluso que no te voy a mirar si tú me prometes que vas a hacer lo mismo —dijo Edward.

«Yo puedo hacerlo», pensó Isabella. «Yo puedo ser fuerte. Tengo que ser fuerte».

—No es ningún problema —contestó ella sin alterarse—. No tengo ningún interés en complicar las cosas rememorando nuestra relación.

—Bien. Empezaremos a trabajar el lunes a las diez —Edward se acercó a tomar un juego de llaves del escritorio—. Éstas son las llaves de la casa, por si llegas antes que yo.

Isabella tendió su mano y la abrió, ante lo cual Edward dejó caer las llaves sin tocarla.

—¿Ves? No te he tocado —Edward sonrió al ver cómo Isabella se quedó desarmada.

—Hasta el momento —masculló ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Sí? —dijo, tomando aire y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Te olvidas de esto —dijo Edward, acercándole la rosa que había cortado para ella en el jardín.

Isabella volvió para tomar la rosa. Al evitar tocar a Edward, que sostenía la rosa en su mano, se pinchó el dedo con una de las espinas.

—¡Ay! —exclamó al pincharse. Buscó un pañuelo en su bolso mientras miraba la sangre que tenía en el dedo, pero antes de encontrar uno, Edward le tomó el dedo y se lo metió en la boca.

Le flaquearon las piernas mientras Edward tenía su dedo en la boca y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Me... me habías prometido... que no me tocarías... —le recordó ella. Le faltaba el aliento, pero por alguna inexplicable razón no apartó el dedo de su boca.

Sintió cómo le invadía el deseo mientras sentía la lengua de Edward sobre su dedo.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, soltándole la mano y apartándose de ella—. Pero por esta vez me perdonas, ¿no?

Isabella no contestó. En vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación y de la casa, como si los fantasmas que en ella había quisieran chuparle la sangre.

Y no sólo una gotita...

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.<br>Besos: Karen O'Shea


	5. Capítulo 4

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los personajes le pertenecen a , la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<span>**

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 4**

¡MAMI! ¿Adivina qué he hecho hoy? —exclamó Anthony, saliendo a recibir a su madre en la guardería.

—¿Qué has hecho, precioso? —preguntó Isabella, besando el oscuro pelo de su hijo, abrazándolo durante más tiempo de lo normal.

—He _pintao_ un dibujo —dijo el pequeño con orgullo, tirando de la mano de su madre para enseñárselo.

Isabella sonrió y no corrigió la forma de hablar de su hijo. Cumpliría cuatro años en un par de meses... había mucho tiempo para enseñarle. En aquel momento quería disfrutar de lo pequeño que era.

—¿Ves? —dijo Anthony, poniéndole el dibujo entre las manos.

—¿Quiénes son éstos? —preguntó Isabella, agachándose para estar a la misma altura que el pequeño.

—Son la abuela y el abuelo —dijo Anthony, mirando a su madre.

—¿Y ésta? —preguntó Isabella, señalando una figura que parecía estar bailando.

—Esta es la tía Alice —explicó Anthony.

—¿Y esta otra?

—Esta es la tía Rose —respondió el niño, para a continuación señalar el bulto amarillo que también había dibujado—. Y ése es uno de los perros que ha rescatan.

Isabella se fijó en la última figura que aparecía detrás de todas las demás.

—¿Quién es ésa? —preguntó, sin estar segura de querer saberlo realmente.

—Ésa eres tú —dijo el niño con un poco de tristeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —contestó el pequeño. La miró de una manera tan parecida a como lo hacía su padre, que a Isabella le dieron ganas de llorar.

—¿Por qué estoy yo ahí detrás?

—Te echo de menos, mami —dijo el pequeño, suspirando, apartando la vista de su madre.

—¡Oh, pequeño! —Isabella lo abrazó contra su pecho, tratando de no llorar—. Cariño, mami tiene que trabajar, lo sabes —apartó al niño para poder mirarle la carita—. ¿No estás contento en la guardería y durante el tiempo que pasas con el abuelo y la abuela?

—Sí... —contestó Anthony, después de hacer un puchero aunque logró no llorar.

A Isabella se le revolvió el estómago al ver la expresión de inseguridad que tenía su hijo en la cara, la misma que años atrás había visto en Edward, y como éste, hacía lo posible para esconderla.

—Tengo que trabajar, tesoro —le dijo a su hijo—. Tengo que ganar dinero para nosotros. No puedo esperar que los abuelos nos ayuden siempre.

—¿Pero qué pasa con mi papi? —preguntó Anthony—. ¿No quiere él mantenerme también?

En aquel momento, a Isabella le dieron ganas de matar a su hermana Alice. Seguro que todo aquello era culpa suya. Anthony nunca antes había mencionado a su padre.

—Él no sabe que existes —explicó Isabella, que decidió que a la larga era mejor decir la verdad.

—¿Por qué no?

Isabella era incapaz de mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

—No se lo pude decir... —contestó por fin.

—¿Por qué no, mami?

—Porque él nunca quiso tener hijos.

—Pero yo quiero tener un papi —dijo el niño, tocando la fibra sensible de su madre—. ¿Tú crees que si voy a verlo y le pregunto si quiere ser mi papi cambiaría de idea?

—Claro que lo haría. Pero no puedes ir a verlo, cielo —contestó, sonriendo, a pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué?

Isabella abrazó a su hijo sin saber qué contestar.

—¿Mami?

—¿Mmm? —Isabella se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no desmoronarse.

—Aunque mi papi no quiera verme, yo lo sigo queriendo.

En aquel momento, Isabella sintió como si alguien le hubiese arrancado el corazón.

Jacob no pudo contener la emoción que le causó saber que Isabella iba a cerrar el acuerdo con Edward.

—¿Quieres decir que nos lo quiere dar todo? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Gratis?

—Ése es el acuerdo —Isabella asintió con una expresión seria.

—Pero en el mercado, probablemente todo eso valga... —Jacob hizo un cálculo rápido, viendo las anotaciones que había hecho ella—. ¡Por lo menos cerca de un par de millones!

—Lo sé... —a Isabella se le revolvió de nuevo el estómago—. Pero no quiere dinero.

—¡Está loco! —dijo Jacob—. Está totalmente fuera de sus cabales, completamente loco.

Isabella no contestó. No pensaba que Edward estuviera loco. Simplemente estaba siguiendo una estrategia.

—¿Ha...? —Jacob frunció el ceño y carraspeó—. ¿Ha pedido algo a cambio, aparte de que trabajes en la casa para documentar todo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Isabella, deseando que no se le notara lo alterada que estaba.

—Isabella, algunos hombres pueden ser bastante... eh... despiadados a veces, para conseguir lo que quieren —dijo Jacob—. Nadie da una fortuna como ésa sin pedir nada a cambio.

—No quiere acostarse conmigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa —aclaró Isabella.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? —preguntó Jacob, sorprendido.

Isabella asintió.

—Isabella, me estás haciendo el mayor de los favores —dijo Jacob suspirando, aliviado. Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas—. Esto va a asegurar nuestro futuro. Podremos tener una boda por todo lo alto. No nos tendremos que preocupar más por el dinero. ¡Piénsalo! Mi madre está emocionada. Quiere que vengas a cenar a casa esta noche para celebrarlo.

A Isabella no le hizo gracia aquello. Si había algo que fallaba en su relación con Jacob, aparte de su profundo conservadurismo, era la madre de éste. Simplemente no le gustaba.

—Necesito pasar tiempo con Anthony —dijo con cuidado Isabella, apartando su mano—. Me echa de menos.

—Tráelo contigo —sugirió Jacob—. Ya sabes cuánto le gusta a mi madre verlo.

Isabella pensó para sí misma que a Rebecca Black, la madre de Jacob, le gustaba ver a su hijo... pero no oírlo.

—Quizá en otra ocasión —dijo, evitando la suplicante mirada de él—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento.

—¿Es todo esto demasiado para ti? —preguntó Jacob, suspirando—. ¿Quieres que llame a Edward Cullen y termine con el acuerdo? Sé que es mucho dinero, pero no te voy a forzar.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Le emocionó lo que dijo. Era una persona tan encantadora. Quería a Anthony y la quería a ella. Se preguntó por qué no podría ella amarlo.

Si se negaba a cerrar el acuerdo con Edward, Jacob perdería mucho. Y no podía hacerle eso. Además de que sería tirar mucho dinero. ¿Cómo podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia?

—No... —resignada, tomó su bolso y sus llaves—. Voy a hacerlo. Creo que Edward tiene razón. Necesito cerrar esa etapa de mi vida.

—Buena suerte.

—Suerte es lo que casi no he tenido en mi vida —lo miró, compungida, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Y no creo que vaya a cambiar.

—No te preocupes, Isabella —le aseguró Jacob—. Él te ha dado una oportunidad única en la vida. No dejes que la relación que tuviste con él se interponga en la felicidad que nos espera a ti y a mí.

Isabella no sabía qué contestar. Le sonrió levemente y se marchó, sintiendo que su futuro iba a estar inextricablemente unido al de Edward. Incluso si por un milagro nunca llegara a conocer la existencia de Anthony.

Edward no estaba cuando Isabella llegó a la casa. Abrió con sus llaves, y al entrar se dio cuenta de que por lo menos el aire ya no estaba tan cargado.

Tomó su cámara digital y fue de habitación en habitación haciendo fotos, deteniéndose en algunos de los objetos para tomar nota. El valor de los objetos que estaba apuntando en su libro de notas haría que el negocio de Jacob subiese como la espuma.

Una vez hubo terminado en la primera habitación, miró su reloj. Eran más de las doce, y Edward no había dado señales de vida. Decidió darse un respiro y se dirigió a la cocina, en la que no se encontraba muy a gusto. Era oscura y antigua.

Tomó una taza que había en el fregadero, seguramente dejada allí por el padre de Edward. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban los padres de Edward. Ni había visto ninguna fotografía suya.

—Siento llegar tan tarde —dijo Edward justo detrás de ella.

—Me gustaría que dejases de hacer eso —dijo, agitada por el susto que le había dado.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué? —Edward la miró sin comprender.

—Deberías dejarte oír un poco más cuando llegas. Odio que se me aparezca la gente así, de repente.

—No he pretendido asustarte —aclaró Edward—. Te llamé tres veces, pero no respondías.

—Ya casi he terminado de evaluar una habitación entera —dijo Isabella, apartándose de la perspicaz mirada de Edward.

_¿Y?

—Tu padre sabía lo que hacía cuando compraba antigüedades —contestó, volviéndolo a mirar.

—Mi padre era experto en muchas cosas —dijo Edward, forzando una sonrisa.

De nuevo, Isabella sintió que aquellas palabras escondían muchas cosas.

—¿Te ayudaría... hablar de ello? —preguntó ella, tanteando el terreno.

—¿Hablar de qué? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—De tu niñez.

—No. Ahora no —Edward se apartó de ella como si ésta le hubiese abofeteado.

Isabella no sabía si debía presionarlo. Por una parte, estaba deseando saber lo que le había llevado a ser la clase de hombre que era, pero, por otra parte, pensaba que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

—¿Qué habitación quieres que evalúe ahora? —Isabella prefirió cambiar de tema.

—No me importa. Elígela tú.

—¿Cuál era tu dormitorio? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Por la expresión que puso Edward, Isabella supo que no había acertado con aquella pregunta.

—No quiero que entres en lo que fue mi dormitorio —aclaró Edward—. La puerta está cerrada, está cerrada y así se quedará ¿Entendido?

—Si eso es lo que quieres —Isabella se obligó a mantener la mirada de Edward.

—Estaré en el jardín de atrás. Tengo que excavar en él.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Isabella suspiro. Se preguntó dónde se había metido.

Eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando Isabella sintió que necesitaba descansar. Salió al jardín buscando a Edward con la mirada. Se sentó en uno de los escalones que allí había y estiró las piernas.

Entonces divisó a Edward. Estaba lejos, en una esquina, cavando un agujero en la tierra. Se había quitado la camisa.

En un determinado momento se detuvo para secarse el sudor de la frente y se dio cuenta de que Isabella lo estaba observando. Entonces, clavó la pala en el suelo y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Parece que no es fácil —dijo Isabella, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Hace un rato bebí del grifo —aclaró.

Al ir a levantarse, Isabella tropezó y casi cayó al suelo, a no ser por que Edward la sujetó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es... estoy bien... —contestó ella a duras penas. Trató de apartarse de Edward, pero éste la sujetaba con firmeza.

—Ya me puedes soltar, Edward —pidió Isabella, sin más opción que mirarle a los ojos.

—Te he manchado —dijo Edward al soltarla, pero no se disculpó.

A Isabella se le revolvió el estómago al ver las marcas de tierra que le habían dejado las manos de Edward en los brazos.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella—. Por lo menos no llevaba la chaqueta. Hacía calor y la dejé dentro.

En aquel momento, Isabella deseó no haber dicho nada, ya que notó la mirada de Edward en su escote. Un escote que no tenía hacía cuatro años y medio.

—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo... —dijo ella, señalando hacia la casa—. Todavía hay mucho que hacer y debo irme a la hora convenida.

—Si te quieres marchar antes, no pasa nada —dijo Edward, mirando hacia el jardín—. Yo casi he acabado por hoy.

—¿Qué vas a plantar en el hueco que estás cavando?

Edward no contestó inmediatamente y se quedó mirando hacia el jardín.

—No voy a plantar nada —dijo por fin. Su mirada hizo que a Isabella se le hiciese un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Entonces para qué estás cavando? —preguntó, nerviosa.

—Recuerdos, Isabella —contestó Edward con dureza—. Estoy cavando para enterrar recuerdos.

Isabella se le quedó mirando, preguntándose lo que habría detrás de todo aquello.

Edward siempre había sido reacio a expresar sus sentimientos y eso había hecho que, en el pasado, Isabella sintiera frustración a la vez que fascinación.

En aquel preciso momento, a pesar de su relación con Jacob, se sentía muy mal ya que no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él. Cada vez que la miraba, ella notaba que había una especie de conexión. Cuando la besó, se sintió invadida por el calor y sabía que si lo intentaba de nuevo, no podría resistirse.

—Estás rompiendo la norma número tres —la voz de Edward la sobresaltó—. No podemos mirarnos así. ¿Te acuerdas?

—No te estaba mirando, estaba pensando —insistió Isabella, apartando su mirada de la boca de Edward.

—Me pregunto en qué estarías pensando que ha hecho que te ruborices de esa manera.

—¡No estoy ruborizada! —exclamó Isabella—. Es el calor. Sabes que no puedo aguantar el calor. Siempre decías que yo... —dejó de hablar antes de rememorar demasiados recuerdos peligrosos. No quería que él pensara que se acordaba de cada cosa que él le había dicho.

—¿Siempre decía qué?

—Nada. No me puedo acordar —contestó, evitando su mirada—. Hace tanto tiempo.

—Cuatro años no es mucho tiempo.

—Cuatro años y medio —aclaró Isabella, mirándole a los ojos con determinación—. Es hora de dejar atrás el pasado. ¿No crees?

—Es por eso que estamos aquí —dijo Edward—. Para que los dos dejemos atrás el pasado.

—Entonces vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo —sugirió ella, dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

—Isabella.

Isabella se volvió y lo miró, tratando de ser fuerte. Se le revolvió el estómago y le flaquearon las piernas al ver lo cerca que estaba de ella. Miró su boca y recordó la norma número dos una y otra vez: que no se podían besar.

—Quiero ir a visitar a tu familia —dijo Edward—. Estaba pensando en pasarme a verlos esta tarde.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isabella con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Pa... para qué?

Edward se quedó mirándola y ella empezó a pensar en las excusas que podía ponerle, mientras trataba que el miedo que sentía no se le notara.

—Estamos todos muy ocupados —dijo—. Nadie va a estar en casa.

—Pues entonces mañana.

—No es buena idea —contestó rápidamente Isabella, demasiado rápidamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la feliz familia Swan a los que todas las noches les gustaba estar todos juntos en casa? Pensaba que la idea que tenía tu familia de salir se reducía a ir al cine una vez al mes.

—Mis padres salen casi todas las tardes y mis hermanas también —contestó Isabella sin esforzarse en esconder que estaba a la defensiva—. De todas maneras, yo saldré con Jacob.

—No necesito que tú estés allí —aclaró Edward.

No. Pero si veía un solo juguete de Anthony, empezaría a hacer preguntas que ella no podía responder. Lo mismo si veía las fotos del pequeño que su madre había colocado por casi toda la casa. Había tenido suerte cuando Edward se presentó por sorpresa la primera vez en su casa.

—De todas maneras, no creo que sea muy buena idea —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior mientras se devanaba los sesos para encontrar una excusa razonable—. Mis padres son... muy leales, y desde que nosotros... quiero decir desde que... tú y yo rompimos y yo lo pasé tan mal, quizá no les apetezca mucho verte.

—El otro día tu madre estuvo bien conmigo —dijo Edward—. Aunque no me invitó a pasar a tomar un té, estuvo muy amable conmigo y estaba interesada en saber cómo me iba.

—No creo que a Jacob le haga gracia que te relaciones con mi familia —dijo a la desesperada.

—No hay que decírselo a Jacob —dijo con una sonrisita cínica—. Puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto.

Isabella estaba ya harta de secretos. El suyo ya le había causado demasiada angustia.

—Prefiero no hacer nada a las espaldas de Jacob —dijo ella.

—¡La pequeña y buena Isabella! —dijo burlonamente Edward.

Isabella deseó abofetearlo en aquel momento, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, se romperían las tres reglas que había establecido.

—Podéis veros en un restaurante o algo así la semana que viene o la siguiente —dijo Isabella.

—Si insistes —dijo Edward, inclinando la cabeza a la antigua usanza.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no venís también Jacob y tú? —sugirió él.

—No creo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le daría miedo a Jacob la posibilidad de tener que pagar la cuenta? —Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Jacob trabaja muy duro. No tiene todo el dinero que tienes tú para despilfarrar, pero por lo menos es honesto y franco —dijo, mirándolo con dureza.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Que he conseguido mi fortuna en algún asunto sucio?

—¿Cómo lo has hecho, Edward? —preguntó ella—. Cuando vivíamos en Londres, apenas tenías dinero.

—He trabajado duro y tuve varios golpes de suerte —explicó Edward—. Nada de asuntos turbios, así que ya puedes cambiar esa expresión de desaprobación de tu cara.

—¿De vivir en la miseria a ser multimillonario en sólo cuatro años y medio? —Isabella lo miró con incredulidad—. Deberías escribir uno de esos libros de cómo hacerse rico.

—No vivía en la miseria precisamente.

—No. No después de que yo me mudara contigo e hiciera todas las tareas domésticas por ti —Isabella lo miró resentida—. Fue muy conveniente para ti; el ama de llaves y la amante a la vez.

Edward guardó silencio durante un largo rato, lo cual hizo sentir a Isabella un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Pudo sentir cómo unas peligrosas emociones, escondidas durante mucho tiempo, se apoderaban del ambiente...

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.<br>Besos: Karen O'Shea


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<span>**

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 5**

ISABELLA podía sentir la presión de la mirada de Edward en su boca. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando se acercó a ella.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra... —le advirtió con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Va a ser ésa otra de tus pequeñas normas? —preguntó Edward, levantando la boca justo por encima de la de ella.

—Sí... —Isabella, que estaba muy nerviosa, se humedeció los labios—. Norma número cuatro: no puedes pensar en mí de esa manera.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando de ti? —los verdes ojos de Edward brillaron misteriosos.

—Todavía eres muy apasionado, ¿no es así? —dijo con bastante aspereza Isabella—. ¿O eso es también uno de los cambios que dices has sufrido en estos cuatro años y medio?

Edward guardó silencio. Isabella recordó en ese momento la forma en la que él utilizaba los silencios; casi como una ciencia, de una manera muy táctica. Aguardó nerviosa a que dijera algo.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti misma? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué? —a Isabella le invadió el pánico.

Edward señaló su ingle e Isabella siguió el movimiento de su mano como si la hubiera hipnotizado.

—Tú eres la experta. ¿Por qué no compruebas si está en condiciones?

—Todo esto es un juego para ti, ¿no es así, Edward? —dijo ella mirándolo, enfadada—. Crees que es muy gracioso hablar con doble sentido e insinuar temas sexuales —tomó aire y continuó—: No me interesa. ¿Lo entiendes? No me in-te-re-sa. ¿Tengo que decírtelo más alto? ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

—Parece que hay algunas interferencias en los mensajes —dijo Edward, bromeando.

—Mensa... —Isabella estaba impresionada—. ¡Oh! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Tienes tanto ego que no puedes aceptar que nuestra relación haya acabado?

—Sería mucho más fácil de aceptar si no me devoraras con los ojos —aclaró Edward.

—¿Que te devoro con los ojos? —Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¡Tú eres el que me desnudas con la mirada!

—He dicho que me devoras con los ojos, no que me desnudas con ellos.

—¡No seas quisquilloso, es una diferencia sin importancia! —espetó Isabella—. Y apártate un poco, ¿vale? Casi puedo ver lo que has desayunado de lo cerca que estás.

—No he desayunado.

—¿Crees que me importa?

En aquel momento, Edward la miró de tal manera, que Isabella sintió que se iba a derretir.

—¿Ves? —dijo Edward, levantando las manos—. No te estoy tocando.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente estar cerca de ti es suficiente para que... —lo miró, enfadada.

—¿Es suficiente para qué, Bella? —preguntó Edward con su profunda voz.

Isabella no respondió.

—¿Para tentarte? —provocó él.

—No me llames así. Y no. No me tientas ni siquiera un poquito —contestó Isabella, rogándole a Dios que fuese verdad.

—Por eso es por lo que has establecido las normas, ¿no es así, Bella? —siguió provocando Edward—. No son por mí. Son por ti. Para recordarte tus responsabilidades con el viejo y querido Jacob.

—¡Jacob no es mayor! —exclamó ella a la defensiva—. Es más joven que tú. Tiene treinta años y tú treinta y tres. Y deja de llamarme así.

—¡Qué agradable de tu parte acordarte de la edad que tengo!

«Maldita sea», se reprendió a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta de dejar claro que se acordaba hasta de su edad.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría seguir con lo que se supone que tengo que hacer —dijo Isabella, alzando la barbilla.

Edward bajó un peldaño de donde estaban e Isabella respiró aliviada. El no habló más, y se dirigió a tomar de nuevo la pala para continuar cavando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Isabella se apresuró en adentrarse en la casa, cuya oscuridad, en ese momento, no le pareció tan amenazadora.

Aquella misma tarde, cuando llegó a su casa tras haber pasado antes a buscar a Anthony en la guardería, fue su padre la primera persona que vio.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Isabella mientras colgaba la mochila de Anthony detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Anthony? —preguntó Charlie Swan.

—Quería jugar fuera un rato —informó aliviada a su padre. El niño tenía tanta energía aquel día, que casi la vuelve loca en el camino de vuelta a casa.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿O debería preguntar a quién? —preguntó su padre, preocupado.

Isabella suspiró profundamente.

—Edward quiere reunir a toda la familia para veros.

—Eso puede ser un problema —dijo Charlie.

—Quería haber venido aquí esta noche, pero me las arreglé para ponerle una excusa. Le dije que mejor quedabais en un restaurante dentro de una o dos semanas. Desearía no tener que enfrentarme a esto. No me puedo aclarar las ideas cuando él... cuando él está cerca.

—Compartiste un pasado con él —dijo su padre—. Eso no se puede borrar, sobre todo por la existencia de Anthony.

—Tú piensas que se lo debería decir, ¿no es así?

—Edward es un hombre difícil, pero es razonable, Bells. A pesar de lo que piensas, podría ser un padre estupendo si se le da la oportunidad —dijo Charlie.

—Pero él siempre ha dejado más que claro que no quería hijos —dijo Isabella—. Ayer mismo me lo volvió a decir.

—Si conociese a Anthony, quizá cambiase de opinión.

—Sé que mamá y tú sois los abuelos más devotos. Por eso piensas así, pero yo conozco a Edward. Acabaría odiando a Anthony por haber nacido sin su permiso —dijo Isabella, sonriendo tristemente.

—Entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero no puedes ocultarle a Anthony para siempre —señaló Charlie—. Él tiene derecho por ley a saber que es el padre de un niño.

—Lo sé... —Isabella suspiró—. Pero ahora no se lo puedo decir. Así no. Necesito más tiempo. Necesito prepararme, por no hablar de cómo tendré que preparar a Anthony.

—¿Y quién va a preparar a Edward? —preguntó Charlie.

—Eso no es mi responsabilidad.

Su padre no respondió. Se acercó a tomar dos tazas y se prepararon un té.

—Se lo diré, papá.

—Sé que lo harás —contestó Charlie—. Sólo espero que no lo hagas cuando sea demasiado tarde.

—Mejor tarde que nunca... —murmuró ella.

—Ese es un dicho muy bueno —dijo su padre—. Pero me pregunto qué pensará Edward.

Isabella se había pasado noches enteras sin dormir pensando en eso mismo; en lo que pensaría Edward. Y no le gustaba lo que se imaginaba.

—¿Cómo va la evaluación de las antigüedades? —preguntó Jacob la siguiente mañana.

—He hecho la valoración de una habitación. Con los figurines voy a necesitar tu ayuda —dijo Isabella, pasándole las notas que tenía hasta el momento.

—Buen trabajo —la felicitó Jacob mientras miraba las notas.

—He hecho unas cuantas fotos iníciales, pero todavía las tengo en la cámara —dijo Isabella—. Es una casa muy grande y los muebles están amontonados hasta el techo en algunas habitaciones. Tardaré casi toda la semana que viene en fotografiarlos y documentarlos todos.

—¿Y cómo es trabajar con tu ex novio?

—Está bien... supongo —a Isabella le resultó difícil mirar a Jacob.

—No ha... —Jacob dejó de hablar, como tratando de buscar la palabra correcta—. No ha tratado de hacer nada contigo, ¿verdad que no?

—¡Claro que no! —negó ella acaloradamente.

—Lo siento. Sólo estaba preguntando. Sabes que confío en ti totalmente —Jacob la miró, un poco avergonzado.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella, forzando una sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de confiar en él —continuó diciendo Jacob, como si ella no hubiese dicho nada.

—Sólo lo has visto una vez. Eso no es suficiente para poder juzgar razonablemente cómo es una persona —se sintió rara defendiendo a Edward, pero le había irritado que su novio hubiese hecho ese juicio sin pruebas.

—Conozco a los de esa clase —contestó Jacob—. Tienen demasiado dinero y demasiado poder como para contenerse.

Isabella decidió no decirle a Jacob lo cerca que había estado de definir la personalidad de su ex novio.

—¿Pensaba que estabas contento de que nos haya dado todas esas antigüedades? —dijo ella.

—Y lo estoy —contestó—. Y más que contento para serte sincero. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Es un sueño hecho realidad. Voy a hacer una fortuna con esas antigüedades.

—Si sale adelante... —murmuró misteriosamente Isabella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Jacob la miró, consternado.

—¿Qué pasa si Edward anula el acuerdo?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Jacob—. Nos dio la exclusividad. Bueno, por lo menos a ti —miró de cerca de Isabella—. ¿No estarás poniéndole las cosas difíciles?

—¿Por qué iría yo a hacer eso?

—Estás muy resentida con él. Hasta el otro día ni siquiera me habías mencionado su nombre.

—No me lo preguntaste.

—Pensé que era muy doloroso para ti —aclaró Jacob.

Isabella lo miró, dulcificando su expresión al ver como se preocupaba por sus sentimientos. Jacob era como el hermano mayor que ella siempre quiso; bondadoso, atento y siempre preocupándose por ella.

—Espero que no anule el acuerdo. ¿Pero quién sabe lo que haría si descubre lo de Anthony? Parece que tiene muchas ganas de sacar esas cosas de la casa de su padre para así reformarla —Isabella suspiró, desanimada—. Creo que yo soy parte de lo que podríamos llamar su proceso de limpieza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Realmente no puedo entenderlo. A veces creo que quiere hablarme de su pasado... sabes, contándome todos los detalles. Pero entonces parece que se cierra en banda, como si yo me hubiese acercado demasiado.

—Cuando fallecen los padres, la gente lo pasa muy mal —dijo Jacob—. Recuerdo lo duro que fue cuando mi padre murió. Quería hablar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo tenía que callarme por miedo a no ser capaz de controlar mis emociones.

—Puede que me equivoque, pero creo que no está exactamente muy apenado por la muerte de su padre.

—¿Oh? —Jacob frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres decir que no se llevaban muy bien o algo así?

—No lo sé... pero... ¿por qué si no iría a deshacerse de todo lo que le ha dejado su padre?

—No perderías nada si le escucharas. Nunca se sabe, quizá tras hacerlo lo vieras de distinta manera.

Isabella le dirigió una tenue sonrisa. No quería ver a Edward Cullen de distinta manera. En realidad no quería ni verlo. No era seguro.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Alice, dándole ánimos a Isabella en el gimnasio a la mañana siguiente—. Mueve esas piernas. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

—Creía que esto era divertido —dijo Isabella jadeando.

—Lo será una vez que estés en forma —explicó Alice.

Isabella se quedó mirando con envidia la destreza que tenía su hermana en la cinta andadora.

—Me pones enferma —le dijo Isabella de manera burlona a su hermana.

—Es culpa tuya por haberle mentido a Edward diciéndole que venías al gimnasio con asiduidad —Alice sonrió dulcemente a su hermana.

—¡Sí! No me lo recuerdes.

—De todas maneras, creo que es una idea estupenda que hagas algo de ejercicio —dijo Alice—. Estás tan ocupada entre Anthony y el trabajo, que no tienes tiempo para ti. Sabes que a papá y a mamá les encanta cuidar de Anthony, así que no hay excusa. El gimnasio es estupendo para desconectar.

Isabella no comprendía a su hermana. Al mirar a su alrededor y ver cuerpos sudados y entrenadores musculosos no le pareció el sitio ideal.

—No me puedo creer que la gente se haga adicta a sitios como éste —dijo Isabella.

—Es estupendo para conocer gente —contestó Alice, mirando hacia un hombre bastante guapo que estaba haciendo flexiones—. Tenemos buenas vistas, ¿verdad?

Isabella no pudo evitar pensar en los músculos que le había visto a Edward el día anterior cuando cavaba en el jardín. Era mucho más fornido que aquel hombre. Pero de todas maneras, tenía que admitir que su hermana tenía razón; había peores cosas a las que mirar a aquellas horas de la mañana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar haciendo esto? —preguntó Isabella tras unos minutos.

—Durante cinco minutos más y después haremos algunos ejercicios de estómago; flexiones.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó Isabella, frunciendo el ceño ante la alegría de su hermana.

—Trescientas por día está bien —contestó Alice, decidida—. No estás gorda, sólo en baja forma.

—¿Trescientas? —gruñó Isabella.

—Vamos —dijo Alice, dejando la cinta andadora y colocándose en una colchoneta—. Vamos al suelo y empecemos.

—Una... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco...

Un poco más tarde esa misma mañana, cuando Isabella llegó a casa de Edward, hacía mucho calor y humedad. Hacía bochorno.

Al no ver el coche de Edward, entró en la casa, suspirando aliviada. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras trabajaba en la segunda habitación, un salón más pequeño que en el que había estado trabajando el día anterior, pero no menos repleto de muebles. Tomó muchas fotos, realmente fascinada por los objetos que allí había.

Durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando con Jacob había visto muchas piezas maravillosas, pero nada parecido a lo que había en la casa del padre de Edward. La casa estaba repleta de auténticas antigüedades, la mayoría de valor incalculable.

Se preguntó para qué querría alguien adquirir tantas antigüedades si no las iba a mostrar. Por el estado tan bueno en el que estaban los muebles, se deducía que las persianas casi siempre habían estado bajadas.

No pudo dejar de preguntarse qué clase de niñez habría tenido Edward en aquella casa que era como un mausoleo. Se estremeció por dentro y abandonó la habitación.

En ese mismo pasillo estaba lo que había sido el dormitorio de Edward. Se preguntó qué secretos guardaría allí. Se acercó sin poder remediarlo y, aunque Edward le había dicho que tenía aquella habitación cerrada bajo llave, pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas.

Cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que aquella habitación no era tan oscura como las demás, ni los muebles tan lujosos como en el resto de la casa. Era muy austera y no había ni una fotografía en las paredes.

En ese momento recordó que, cuando estuvieron viviendo juntos, le pidió que le enseñara una fotografía de cuando era pequeño, pero él le dijo que no se había molestado en llevar ninguna consigo al extranjero. En aquel momento le pareció razonable, pero aquella mañana, estando en su habitación, se preguntó si en realidad tendría alguna. En aquella casa no había recuerdos. Le pareció muy triste, pero en aquel preciso momento se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado; Edward había sufrido maltrato por parte de su padre.

Se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta de la forma en la que todo adquiría sentido. Por eso se quería deshacer de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con su padre.

Aunque sabía que era ir en contra de los deseos de Edward, abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda sintiendo un escalofrío. Había un par de calcetines, ropa interior y algunos pañuelos.

En el segundo cajón había algunas camisetas viejas y un jersey. Siguió inspeccionando los cajones, y al ir a cerrar el último, le fue imposible. Intentó ver si había algo detrás que impedía al cajón volver a su sitio, y en aquel momento un pequeño paquete cayó al suelo. Con cuidado, se agachó para agarrarlo...

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.<br>Besos: Karen O'Shea


	7. Capítulo 6

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<span>**

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 6**

ERA UN sobre. Isabella lo abrió y pudo ver que contenía unas cuantas fotografías. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la primera de ellas.

Era de Edward cuando era un niño pequeño. Era exactamente igual a Anthony.

—Creía que te había dicho que esta habitación estaba fuera de los límites.

Al oír a Edward, Isabella se dio la vuelta tan rápido, que se le cayeron todas las fotografías.

—Yo... yo... —fue lo único que logró decir debido a lo nerviosa que estaba.

Isabella observó en silencio cómo Edward entró en la habitación y tomó del suelo las fotografías para volver a meterlas en el sobre.

—No hay nada de valor en esta habitación —dijo, mirando a su alrededor antes de volver a mirar a Isabella—. Ya te lo había dicho.

Isabella se humedeció los labios. Sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado.

—Siempre fuiste una gatita curiosa, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Edward, acercándose a ella.

A Isabella le costó respirar cuando Edward se detuvo demasiado cerca de ella.

—La puerta... no estaba cerrada...

—Normalmente lo está, pero decidí confiar en ti —aclaró Edward—. Pero parece ser que no lo puedo hacer.

No parecía que estuviese enfadado con ella, pero había algo en la expresión de su cara que la ponía igualmente nerviosa.

—Sólo estaba comprobando... —dijo Isabella de manera poco convincente.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo con cinismo Edward.

—¡De verdad! —insistió ella—. ¿Es mi culpa que no echaras la llave a la puerta?

—No tenías que haber rebuscado entre mis cosas —señaló Edward.

—No has vivido en esta casa desde hace unos dieciocho años —dijo Isabella—. Me sorprende que todavía haya cosas tuyas aquí.

—Para serte sincero, a mí también me sorprende —Edward la miró con una expresión extraña.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Se preguntó por qué el padre de Edward había dejado la habitación como estaba cuando éste se marchó. Al menos eso parecía.

—Tal vez te echara de menos —sugirió Isabella.

—Sí. Supongo que sí —dijo Edward con una dura expresión en su cara.

Isabella quería preguntar por qué, pero adivinó que era mejor que no lo hiciera. A Edward le había invadido el enfado.

Se dio la vuelta y se miró en un espejo que había colgado en la pared. En el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de él sobre el espejo, sintió cómo el deseo la invadía. Como siempre le ocurría cuando lo miraba.

Cuando Edward se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros, ella aguantó la respiración. Se le desbocó el corazón al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Me estás tocando... —pudo apenas susurrar Isabella.

—Mmm... sí —contestó Edward, bajando sus manos por los brazos de ella, sin dejar de mirarla en el espejo.

—Estás... estás rompiendo las normas, Edward —dijo, humedeciéndose los labios cuando éste la agarró de las muñecas como solía hacer cuando estuvieron juntos.

—Lo sé —dijo, acariciándola—. Pero tú has roto mi norma y ahora tengo que pensar en un castigo.

No supo si fue ella quien se dio la vuelta o fue él quien se la dio, pero se encontró cara a cara con él, mirándolo a los ojos.

En aquel momento, él la acercó aún más hacia sí, y ella pudo sentir lo excitado que estaba. ¡Lo deseaba tanto! Nadie la había hecho sentirse así.

El deseo la invadió por completo cuando Edward se acercó a besarla. No se resistió. Lo aceptó con ardiente pasión y ambos se derritieron en un apasionado beso.

La besó como lo había hecho en el pasado, haciendo que sintiera que flotaba entre las nubes. Le encantaba cómo la besaba y cómo la tocaba. Se preguntó cómo había podido vivir sin aquello.

Cuando Edward empezó a acariciarle los pechos, ardientes de pasión, no hizo nada para detenerlo, como tampoco lo hizo cuando él se inclinó para acariciarle con su lengua los pezones, ante lo que ella se derritió de placer.

En aquel momento, Edward hizo que se tumbara sobre su cama. Por un segundo, Isabella recordó su compromiso con Jacob, pero cuando Edward se inclinó sobre ella, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en cuánto lo deseaba.

—He esperado durante tanto tiempo hacer esto —gimió Edward mientras le levantaba la falda con ansia—. He soñado y suspirado por esto. Lo he planeado hasta no poder pensar en otra cosa.

«¿Planeado?», se preguntó a sí misma Isabella. Se quedó helada y se apartó de Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo has planeado? —le preguntó.

Edward, en vez de contestar, trató de volver a tumbarla sobre la cama.

—No, Edward. Explícame qué quieres decir —dijo Isabella, poniéndose muy seria.

—¿Tenemos que hablarlo ahora? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

—Sí —dijo Isabella, levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la ropa antes de volver a mirarlo—. Ahora explícame qué quieres decir con eso.

—No te he ocultado que tenía intención de verte de nuevo —dijo Edward una vez se hubo levantado también de la cama—. Te lo dije el primer día que te vi.

—También me dijiste el día siguiente que no tenías intención de acostarte conmigo. ¿O te has olvidado de ese pequeño detalle? —Isabella lo miró llena de reproche.

—Sólo estoy respondiendo a la invitación que me has estado haciendo desde que nos vimos en el bar del hotel la primera vez. Si quieres, lo puedes negar. Pero tú tienes tantas ganas de estar conmigo como yo de estar contigo.

—Yo. Estoy. Comprometida —Isabella espetó las palabras con dureza.

—¿A quién se lo estás recordando... a mí o a ti? —preguntó Edward con una cínica sonrisa.

Isabella no había sentido nunca tantas ganas de abofetear a alguien como en aquel momento.

—Si piensas que puedes volver a retomar nuestra relación así porque sí, estás muy equivocado. Sé lo que estás haciendo, Edward. En cuanto arregles esta casa, volverás a Londres o a París o a donde tengas a otra estúpida insensata esperando en vano tu compromiso —le reprochó con frialdad.

—Eso siempre te ha preocupado —dijo Edward—. No crees que una relación pueda ser buena si no hay algún tipo de compromiso.

A Isabella le costó mucho aguantar la mirada de Edward, pero antes de que pudiese pensar en una respuesta, éste continuó hablando.

—Lo que me hace preguntarme por qué no llevas anillo de compromiso. ¿Ni siquiera puede el pobre y viejo Jacob darte uno de segunda mano?

Isabella, a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, en vez de una larga lista de improperios, todo lo que hizo fue emitir un sollozo.

Edward se quedó mirándola cuando ella se tapó la cara con las manos para ocultar su angustia. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

—Lo siento —a Edward le sorprendió que no le doliera decir esas palabras, teniendo en cuenta que nunca se las había dicho a nadie.

Isabella no respondió, pero Edward podía sentir las lágrimas que mojaban su camiseta.

No recordaba haberla visto llorar antes. Y la verdad era que la admiraba por eso. En su niñez, aprendió que llorar era de débiles. Él, aunque recibiese muy mal trato, solía hacer lo que fuese para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Y la mayoría de las veces lo lograba.

La única vez que no había podido contener el llanto fue cuando su padre le dijo que habían mandado a su perro al campo. Edward sólo tenía diez años por aquel entonces. La manera en que el pequeño terrier le recibía cuando llegaba del colegio fue lo único agradable de su niñez.

Nadie desde entonces había estado tan contento de verle... bueno... quizá Isabella cuando empezaron su relación.

Isabella se apartó del abrazo de Edward y se secó las lágrimas con las manos ya que no tenía pañuelo.

—Toma —dijo Edward, acercándole uno de los pañuelos que había en uno de los cajones de la cómoda—. Está más o menos limpio, pero no planchado.

—No importa —dijo Isabella. Se dio la vuelta para sonarse la nariz.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Quería cambiar. Quería convertirse en la clase de hombre que ella necesitaba; un hombre digno de confianza que fuese un estupendo padre para los niños que él sabía que ella quería tener. Pero a su vez, se preguntó qué garantía podía darle de que no iba a acabar siendo como su padre. Tal vez las cosas fuesen bien durante un año o dos, pero sabía que sus genes se impondrían al final.

Había leído las estadísticas. Los hijos eran como los padres. No había escapatoria. No podía correr el riesgo.

—Siento lo que ha pasado... —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, arrepentida—. No suelo ser así.

—Ya lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo Edward. Sonrió. Sonrió sin cinismo, sin desprecio, pero con tristeza—. Pero supongo que todos tenemos un límite.

—Creo que es esta casa... Es un poco... un poco deprimente... y bueno... triste —dijo Isabella.

Edward pensó en cuánta razón tenía. Empezó a recordar cuando su padre le pegaba. No le hubiera extrañado encontrar sangre suya seca, esparcida por el espejo y la pared, evidenciando la última pelea que tuvo con su padre. Pero parecía que éste decidió limpiarlo todo, aunque en una esquina del espejo todavía quedaba un poco de sangre visible.

Prefirió apartar esos pensamientos y tomó el sobre con las fotografías.

—Eh, siéntate aquí un segundo —dijo Edward, sentándose en la cama y dando palmaditas a su lado para indicarle a Isabella que se sentara junto a él.

—Pero no me toques, ¿vale? —pidió ella con la desconfianza reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

Isabella, de nuevo contuvo la respiración cuando Edward sacó la primera fotografía. Era la que ella había visto antes. Era la viva imagen de su hijo a la edad de dieciocho meses más o menos.

No sabía qué decir, así que guardó silencio.

—Creo que tenía un año y medio —dijo Edward, dándole la vuelta a la fotografía para leer algo que había allí escrito—. Sí...

—¿Qué pone? —preguntó ella.

—No gran cosa. Sólo detalles sobre lo que yo hacía, las palabras que ya decía, esa clase de cosas. Seguramente lo escribió mi madre.

Edward tomó la siguiente fotografía del sobre y se la pasó a Isabella sin soltarla. Ambos la sujetaron. En ella, aparecía un pequeño perro.

—¿Era éste tu perro? —preguntó Isabella, mirándolo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la fotografía. Isabella pudo sentir cómo suspiraba.

En ese momento se creó un largo silencio entre ambos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó finalmente ella.

—Era una hembra —dijo Edward sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía.

Isabella pensó que seguramente Edward nunca antes le había enseñado a nadie aquellas viejas reliquias de su pasado.

—Se llamaba Patch. Cuando yo tenía más o menos ocho años, un día me siguió a casa desde el colegio —dijo Edward, volviendo a colocar la fotografía en el sobre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo la tuviste?

—Un año o dos.

—¿Se murió?

—Mi padre la mandó a vivir al campo —dijo Edward tras apartar su mirada de Isabella.

—¿Por qué? —Isabella no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por Edward cuando era niño.

—Seguramente hice algo que lo enfadó —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Fue el castigo que más me afectó, pero nunca se lo dejé saber.

Isabella reconoció en Edward la misma expresión que Anthony puso cuando el viejo periquito de la familia murió. Tenía roto el corazón aunque no lo mostrara. ¡Igual que su padre!

—¿Fuiste a verla alguna vez? —preguntó Isabella.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo él, como queriendo no hablar más del tema.

—¿Puedo ver el resto de las fotografías? —preguntó Isabella tras otro incómodo silencio.

Edward colocó el sobre en un cajón como respuesta. Parecía que se arrepentía de habérselas enseñado.

—Tal vez en otro momento —dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y sujetándola para que Isabella saliera—. No quiero entretenerte. Tienes que trabajar.

Isabella salió muy decepcionada. Por un momento le había permitido entrar en lo más sagrado de su intimidad. Sintió que todos los sentimientos que había tratado de apagar durante aquellos años estaban de nuevo floreciendo. El amor que sentía hacia Edward era tan fuerte que daba igual lo que intentara hacer para apagarlo; nunca lo conseguiría.

Antes que continuar sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Edward en el pasillo, Isabella prefirió entrar en la primera habitación que encontró. Era un comedor. Al dirigirse a subir la persiana para que entrara luz, justo cuando tomó entre sus manos la cinta para subirla, una araña negra se colocó en su cabeza y empezó a andar sobre ella. Al sentirla, dio el grito más intenso de su vida.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Edward, que fue corriendo hacia ella, preocupado.

—Nada... —Isabella se rió, avergonzada—. Era una araña. Nada más.

—No sabía que le tenías miedo a las arañas —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y no les tengo miedo. Simplemente no me gusta que me utilicen como paso de peatones

—¿Dónde está? ¿Quieres que me deshaga de ella? —preguntó Edward, buscando a la araña con la mirada.

—Seguramente ya se habrá ido —dijo Isabella—. ¡Creo que con mi grito la mandé al próximo siglo!

—Creí que habías visto un fantasma. No pensaba que alguien tan pequeño como tú pudiera gritar tanto —dijo Edward, dirigiéndole de nuevo una sincera sonrisa.

«¿Pequeña?», pensó Isabella. ¡Sólo una sesión de gimnasio y ya pensaba que era pequeña!

—He practicado mucho a lo largo de los años —dijo ella—. Alice, Rose y yo solíamos hacer competiciones de gritos.

—¡Tus pobres padres! —Edward se compadeció de ellos irónicamente.

—Sí... —Isabella no pudo evitar reírse—. Una vez llamaron a la policía. Aparentemente, uno de los vecinos pensó que alguien estaba siendo asesinado o torturado por lo menos. Deberías haber oído cómo nos regañaron... —dejó de hablar al ver la expresión de la cara de Edward.

Parecía estar disgustado por algo de lo que ella había dicho, pero era como si no quisiera decirlo.

—¿Edward? —Isabella lo miró de manera indagadora, tocándole suavemente el brazo.

Edward se apartó y se dirigió a subir la persiana. Pudieron ver que las nubes negras que habían amenazado el cielo durante toda la mañana estaban en aquel momento sobre el jardín.

—¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? —preguntó Edward sin volverse.

—No... en verdad no —dijo ella. Esperó un segundo antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Te dan miedo a ti?

—Me solían dar miedo —contestó Edward—. Pero ya no.

—¿Cómo venciste tu miedo? —preguntó tras un momento Isabella.

Edward mantuvo silencio durante largo rato antes de contestar.

—Mi padre siempre sacó partido de la naturaleza. Si una tormenta era fuerte y ruidosa, los vecinos no podían oír lo que hacía —Edward miró a Isabella fríamente—. Desde luego que ninguno de los vecinos llamó a la policía. Pensaban que los golpes que se oían eran causados por la tormenta.

Tras oír aquello, Isabella se sintió enferma. Casi sintió vergüenza de la niñez tan buena que ella tuvo mientras que a Edward lo maltrataban.

—Oh, Edward... —dijo, suspirando su nombre—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Lo tengo superado, Isabella. Mi padre está muerto y yo tengo que seguir adelante. Ahora, las tormentas ya sólo son tormentas. No tienen otro significado para mí.

Isabella se fijó en la cicatriz que él tenía encima de su ojo derecho.

—Tu ojo... —se atrevió a decir Isabella—. Siempre dijiste que te habías hecho esa cicatriz en una pelea. Te la hizo tu padre, ¿no es así?

—Sí —contestó Edward, tocándose la cicatriz—. Fue la última vez que me puso las manos encima. Me faltaban dos días para cumplir dieciséis años. Me marché y juré que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

—Mantuviste tu promesa... —dijo Isabella por él.

—Sí. Nunca más lo vi con vida —dijo Edward con orgullo.

—Me hubiese gustado que me hubieses contado todo esto cuando estábamos... cuando estábamos juntos —dijo Isabella—. Me hubiese ayudado a entender por qué tú...

—¿De qué hubiese servido? Tú con tu perfecta familia. Todas las noches recordabais lo mucho que os querías. ¿Tienes idea de lo que realmente pasa detrás de las puertas cuando uno se va a la cama por la noche? ¿O sabes lo que es irte a la cama sin cenar? —preguntó, un poco violento—. ¿Sabes lo que es volver a casa del colegio aterrorizado por el castigo que ibas a tener si hacías demasiado ruido al pisar o al cerrar una puerta?

Isabella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no romper a llorar.

—No tuve respiro. Desde el día en que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años, viví con un loco. Ni un solo día pasó sin que el miedo no me revolviese las tripas mientras él observaba, esperando golpearme de nuevo —dijo con amargura Edward.

Isabella quería decir algo, pero sabía que era mejor que no lo hiciera. Edward había guardado silencio durante la mayor parte de su vida, y en aquel momento era su turno para hablar.

Lo oyó suspirar profundamente, deseó poder abrazarlo y poder besar todas las partes de su cuerpo que su padre le había golpeado.

Le era casi imposible imaginar cómo alguien podía querer hacer daño a su propio hijo. Pensó en Anthony y en que ella, gustosa, daría su vida por él. Se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan cruel el padre de Edward.

—Durante la mayor parte de mi vida he hecho todo lo posible para no imitar a mi padre. Mi mayor aspiración es no convertirme en alguien parecido a él —dijo Edward con tristeza.

Isabella tomó aire, sin poder creerse que estaba presenciando la confesión que durante tanto tiempo había querido oír.

—Se casó más a menudo de lo que se cambiaba de camisa —continuó diciendo Edward—. Tuve una procesión de madrastras entrando y saliendo de mi vida. Todas ellas se marchaban en cuando descubrían la clase de hombre que era. Entonces decidí que yo no me iba a casar por si acababa siendo como él.

—Abusó de ti... ¿no es así? —preguntó Isabella, casi susurrando.

Edward apartó la mirada de ella y le dio la espalda.

—No abusó sexualmente de mí —respondió Edward tras lo que a ella le pareció un largo silencio—. Pero aparte de eso, hizo de todo conmigo.

—Oh, Edward... —a Isabella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres la primera persona a la que le cuento todo esto? —preguntó, compungido.

—¿De... de verdad?

—Durante el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo juntos, cada día quise decírtelo, pero pensé que si lo hacía te irías por miedo a que yo acabase siendo como él —Edward esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Edward, tú nunca podrías ser como él...

—Me tengo que marchar durante varios días —dijo Edward, mirando por la ventana, como queriendo poner distancia—. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos y no estaré de vuelta antes del fin de semana.

—Está bien —dijo ella con suavidad—. Puedo seguir evaluando la casa yo sola. De todas maneras, tengo que comprobar algunas cosas para darte una idea del valor total.

—No me importa lo que valga este material; simplemente lo quiero fuera de aquí —dijo Edward.

Isabella observó cómo Edward se marchaba de la habitación evitando su mirada, como queriendo ocultar el dolor que todavía se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pero a ella no le hacía falta ver sus ojos. Podía sentir su dolor.

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.<br>Besos: Karen O'Shea


	8. Capítulo 7

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<span>**

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 7**

¡NO QUIERO ir a la guardería! —lloriqueó por quinta vez Anthony un viernes por la mañana, unos cuantos días después. A Isabella se le estaba acabando la paciencia. No había logrado dormir bien durante varios días, incapaz de dejar de pensar en el triste pasado de Edward. Cada día que pasaba en la vieja casa del padre de éste, parecía que la situación empeoraba, sobre todo porque Edward estaba fuera y no volvería hasta el lunes. Sabía que no era leal con Jacob, pero echaba de menos a Edward.

—Anthony, tienes que ir a la guardería —insistió su madre, colocándole la comida en la mochila.

—¡Pero yo quiero _ids_ contigo! —dijo el pequeño a punto de llorar.

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Los pequeños problemas de habla de su hijo siempre aparecían en momentos de tensión. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo sujeto por los hombros para que la mirase.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, cariño? ¿Hay alguien que te está molestando en la guardería?

El niño negó con la cabeza e hizo un mohín con su labio inferior.

—Si bajas más el labio, vas a acabar tropezándote con él —dijo Isabella, sonriéndole y presionando con su dedo el labio del pequeño—. Ahora, cuéntame qué es lo que pasa.

—Es sólo que quiero _estads_ contigo —contestó Anthony.

—Cariño, sabes que tengo que trabajar. No podemos vivir con los abuelos para siempre. Ellos necesitan estar solos y nosotros también necesitamos tener nuestra propia casa. Tan pronto como Jacob y yo nos casemos... —a Isabella le resultó extraño hablar de la boda con Jacob.

—¿Podré tener un perro cuando nos mudemos a la casa del tío Jacob? —preguntó Anthony, esperanzado.

El pequeño tenía mucha ilusión por tener un perro, pero hasta entonces no había sido posible debido a la alergia que su abuela tenía al pelo de los perros y los gatos. Pero la casa de Jacob no parecía el sitio idóneo donde se pudiera criar un perro. A Rebecca Black no le haría ninguna gracia.

—Ya veremos —dijo Isabella, levantándose.

—Ya veremos significa que no —dijo el pequeño con tal agudeza que lo identificaba como hijo de Edward—. Siempre dices eso, pero no significa que sí.

—Vamos, voy a llegar tarde como sigamos hablando —dijo Isabella, suspirando y tomando a su hijo de la mano.

—¡No voy a ir a la guardería! —exclamó Anthony, soltándose de la mano de su madre.

—Anthony. No te voy a permitir esta actitud —dijo, enfadada—. Me tengo que ir... a esa casa en la que estoy trabajando y me tengo que marchar ahora mismo.

—¡Llévame allí contigo! —suplicó el niño—. Me portaré bien. No tocaré _nafa_.

Aquella mañana Isabella no tenía a quién recurrir para que se quedara con Anthony; toda su familia estaba ocupada. Su madre había ido a uno de esos desayunos para recaudar fondos y no volvería hasta mucho más tarde. Su padre se había marchado pronto para no encontrar tráfico y así poder llegar a tiempo a su revisión anual del corazón. Alice había ido a una prueba teatral que tenía justo después de ir al gimnasio, y Rose, su última esperanza, todavía no había llegado de una acampada en el parque, que duraba toda la noche, para concienciar a la gente sobre el problema de los perros abandonados. Seguramente una foto suya aparecería al día siguiente en la portada de algún periódico. Ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones.

—Está bien. Sólo por esta vez. Pero si tocas o rompes algo, no te voy a dejar ver tus programas de televisión favoritos durante una semana —dijo, resignada.

—¡Gracias, mami! —exclamó Anthony, abrazando a su madre.

Isabella apartó al pequeño para escribirle una nota a su madre, informándole de que no tenía que ir a buscar al niño a la guardería como habían acordado.

—Te quiero, mami —dijo Anthony mientras su madre dejaba la nota en el frigorífico.

—Yo también te quiero, bebé, pero ya eres mayorcito para emplear estas maniobras.

—¿Qué son maniobras?

—Vamos, te lo explicaré en el coche —dijo, tomando a su hijo de la mano.

A Isabella le sorprendió y le hizo sentirse orgullosa la manera en la que Anthony se comportó en la casa de Edward. Mientras ella estuvo trabajando en la biblioteca, el niño estuvo jugando con sus cochecitos a su lado sin hacer ruido. No se quejó ni una sola vez de que se aburriera.

Sabía que era un riesgo haberlo llevado consigo, pero mereció la pena por la cara de alegría que el niño ponía cada vez que ella lo miraba.

—¿Puedo salir al jardín un rato? —preguntó Anthony una vez hubo colocado todos sus cochecitos en la vieja fiambrera que utilizaba para llevarlos.

Isabella pensó sobre ello. El jardín de detrás de la casa estaba vallado y hacía un día soleado.

—Puedes ir, siempre que me prometas que no vas a ir al jardín delantero.

—Te lo prometo —dijo solemnemente el niño.

—Gracias por portarte tan bien. Es agradable tener compañía en esta casa tan grande y vieja —dijo Isabella, sonriendo.

—¿Quién vive aquí, mami? —preguntó Anthony.

—Ahora mismo nadie —contestó Isabella—. La persona que vivía aquí se ha... marchado.

—¿Se murió?

En ese momento, Isabella se dio cuenta de que a Anthony se le había muerto recientemente un familiar; su abuelo paterno. Parecía injusto no decirle a su hijo la verdad de quién había vivido en aquella casa, pero hacerlo significaría contarle la verdad sobre Edward. Y ella no estaba preparada para decírselo y, tras conocer lo que le había contado aquella semana sobre su infancia, Edward tampoco lo estaría.

—Aquí solía vivir un anciano —explicó Isabella.

—¿Solo? —preguntó Anthony, asombrado.

—Sí... pero hace mucho tiempo vivía con otra persona.

—¿Con quién? —siguió preguntando el pequeño.

—Era su... su hijo.

—¿Su hijo no tenía también mami?

—Sí... pero ella... ella se murió —dijo Isabella.

Hubiera deseado que la conversación no hubiese llegado a ese punto, debido a la acongojada mirada que tenía su hijo en aquel momento. El pequeño había crecido sin un padre y tenía pavor a quedarse también sin su madre.

—Por qué no te vas a explorar el jardín y en cinco minutos voy a verte. Te llevaré algo de beber y algo de fruta como hacen en la guardería —dijo Isabella, besando a su hijo en la nariz.

—Vale —dijo el pequeño, sonriendo, pero sin que sus ojos pudieran ocultar la incertidumbre que sentía.

Mientras el pequeño salía al jardín y colocaba sus cochecitos para jugar debajo de la sombra del olmo, Isabella se quedó observándolo.

—¡Tesoro, en cinco minutos saldré para verte! —le gritó al pequeño.

El niño no contestó, lo que la dejó tranquila ya que quería decir que estaba alegremente jugando.

Cuando regresó a la biblioteca, tomó unas pocas fotografías y escribió algunas notas. Comenzó a pensar de nuevo en Edward. Se preguntó dónde estaría y a quién habría ido a visitar. Le dolió pensar que pudiese estar con otra mujer.

—Parece que estás muy pensativa —dijo Edward desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Isabella, que del susto casi se tragó el bolígrafo que tenía en la boca al oír la voz de Edward.

—El negocio que iba a hacer se ha arreglado mucho antes de lo esperado —contestó él—. Pensé en darte una sorpresa.

«Desde luego que lo has hecho», pensó Isabella. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en que podría mirar por la ventana de la biblioteca y ver a Anthony.

—No te oí llegar... ¿por dónde has entrado? —preguntó Isabella, simulando estar tranquila.

—Por la puerta principal —contestó Edward.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Edward estaba mirando hacia otro lado, miró por la ventana para comprobar que Anthony estaba bien. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que el niño ya no estaba bajo el árbol. Comprobó que Edward no la estuviese mirando y volvió a buscar a su hijo con la mirada, para de repente verlo aparecer bajo el árbol de nuevo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Edward mirándola fijamente.

—Así que... —dijo Isabella, forzando una sonrisa. Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje de negocios?

—Ha sido normal —respondió Edward sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Cómo has estado tú estos días?

—¿Yo? —Isabella casi no podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba—. Yo... yo estoy bien. Estoy muy bien. He estado yendo al gimnasio, y me encuentro muy bien y... —no pudo terminar de hablar debido a la mirada de Edward. No sabía qué hacer. Si no salía a ver a Anthony, éste entraría en la casa y no sabía qué era peor.

—Edward... te tengo que decir una cosa que... —tomó aire—, que te debería haber dicho antes, pero nunca creía que fuese el momento oportuno y...

—¡Mamiiii! —gritó Anthony desde la parte trasera de la casa, acercándose por el pasillo.

Isabella tragó saliva al ver a su hijo entrar en la biblioteca. Se le cortó la respiración cuando el pequeño chocó contra las piernas de Edward.

—E... Edward, éste, es Anthony —dijo Isabella sin reconocerse la voz—. Anthony, éste es... Edward.

—¿Eres el niño que hace mucho tiempo solía vivir aquí? —preguntó Anthony.

Edward se quedó mirando al pequeño durante un rato.

—Sí... soy yo —contestó Edward, esperando que su tono de voz no denotara lo impresionado que estaba.

Isabella tenía un hijo. El hijo que siempre había querido y que él se había negado a darle.

En aquel momento no podía mirarla. Sabía que si lo hacía, ella se daría cuenta de lo decepcionado que estaba. Injustificadamente.

Aunque en realidad no se parecían en nada, asumió que el pequeño era de Jacob. Lo que tenía guasa era que, en realidad, se parecía más a él.

Pero no era posible que aquel niño fuese suyo. Había visto cómo Isabella se tomaba sus pastillas para no quedarse embarazada todos los días. Él se había asegurado de ello.

No podía calcular muy bien la edad que tenía el pequeño, ya que nunca había prestado mucha atención a los niños desde que fue adulto. Pero más o menos pensaba que tenía tres años y medio. Aquello significaba que Isabella se había acostado muy pronto con Jacob tras romper con él. Pensó que, en realidad, en su caso ocurrió lo mismo. Hicieron el amor al poco tiempo de conocerse.

Sólo el hecho de tener un hijo le había aterrorizado siempre. Se había convertido en casi una paranoia para él. No soportaba pensar en la posibilidad de perpetuar los genes de su padre en una siguiente generación. Y sobre todo, no soportaba pensar que él le podría hacer a su hijo lo mismo que su padre le hizo a él.

Pero al ver al hijo de Isabella, todo aquello parecía no tener sentido. Ella había tenido un hijo con otro hombre porque él había sido demasiado cobarde para afrontar su pasado. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que tal vez él no hubiese acabado siendo como su padre. Quizá él se hubiese convertido en un padre maravilloso.

Aunque su padre lo había tratado muy mal, en realidad era el mismo Edward el que se había hecho más daño a sí mismo. Cuando Isabella rompió su relación con él al leer por error un e-mail que podía dar a entender que le había sido infiel, Edward, en vez de decirle la verdad, guardó silencio, ya que haberle dicho la verdad hubiese implicado hablar de su pasado.

—Te lo iba a decir... —dijo Isabella, tomando a su hijo de la mano.

—No es asunto mío —dijo Edward.

A Isabella le costó analizar las palabras que dijo Edward. Vio como éste miraba al niño para luego volver a mirarla a ella.

—Sé que probablemente es muy machista por mi parte, pero no tardaste mucho en reemplazarme, ¿verdad que no? —dijo él.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Isabella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o furiosa. Se preguntó cómo Edward no se daba cuenta de que era su hijo el que tenía delante. Era igual que él.

—No creo que debamos hablar de esto en este momento —dijo Isabella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hijo.

—Tienes razón —asintió Edward.

En aquel momento, se creó un incómodo silencio. Isabella no sabía qué decir teniendo allí delante al hijo de ambos. Pensó que le tenía que haber dicho la verdad a Edward hacía cuatro años y medio. Incluso si él la hubiese presionado para que abortara, la última decisión hubiese sido suya.

—Tesoro, por qué no sales de nuevo al jardín y en unos minutos vamos a verte —le dijo Isabella a su hijo.

El niño se marchó sin protestar y en la habitación se creó un silencio insoportable.

—No se parece mucho a Jacob —comentó Edward.

—Eso es porque no es hijo de Jacob.

—Me dejas sorprendido —dijo Edward, esbozando una cínica sonrisa—. No creía que te ibas acostando con todos.

—Tuve un maestro estupendo —Isabella se sintió ligeramente satisfecha al ver cómo a Edward le cambiaba la cara.

De nuevo, se creó otro incómodo silencio.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —peguntó finalmente Edward.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿No es lo típico que se pregunta?

—Como dijiste antes, no es asunto tuyo.

—Tal vez, pero aun así me gustaría saberlo —dijo Edward.

— ¿Por qué?

A Isabella le parecía que Edward tardaba mucho en contestar.

—Porque necesito estar completamente seguro de que no es hijo mío —Edward se pasó una mano por la cabeza—. Me lo habrías dicho, ¿no es así?

—Puedes hacer una prueba de paternidad si quieres —dijo Isabella, corriendo un gran riesgo—. Entonces podrás estar totalmente seguro.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda de quién es el padre del niño? —preguntó Edward tras mirarla pensativo.

—No —contestó ella sin alterarse—. Sé perfectamente quién es el padre.

—Yo no te podía dar un hijo, Isabella —dijo Edward, acercándose a la ventana—. Te lo dije desde el principio.

—Lo sé...

—No podía correr el riesgo —Edward respiró profundamente—. Mi padre...

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo difícil que estaba siendo todo aquello para Edward.

—Mi padre sufría de un raro pero devastador desorden de personalidad —dijo con dureza Edward—. Es genético.

—Entiendo...

—No, no puedes entenderlo —dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarla—. ¿Crees que he querido llevar esta carga conmigo toda mi vida? Me gustaría poder escapar de ello, ser una persona normal.

—Lo siento... —dijo Isabella, apartando la vista, incapaz de soportar el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Edward.

—Pero no podía correr el riesgo —prosiguió hablando él—. No podía hacerle eso a otra persona. No a ti ni a los posibles hijos que hubiésemos tenido. Mi padre era un hombre que estaba loco y que en cualquier momento perdía la cabeza. Prefiero estar muerto antes que hacerle pasar a un hijo mío lo que yo pasé.

—Pero tal vez no se dé en todas las generaciones... —sugirió Isabella con una inútil esperanza.

— ¿Y entonces qué? —los ojos de Edward echaban chispas—. Tendría que ver cómo sucedía en la próxima generación, o en la siguiente a ésa, sin tener ningún control sobre ello —continuó hablando lleno de amargura—. ¿Cómo podría cargar eso en mi conciencia?

Isabella sabía que en ese momento no le podía decir la verdad sobre Anthony. Lo destruiría.

—No sabes lo que siempre te he envidiado, Isabella —dijo Edward tras otro momento de silencio—. Has crecido en un entorno que mucha gente envidiaría. Tus padres se aman entre ellos, tus dos hermanas te adoran. Siento lo que no te pude dar, Isabella. Si te hace sentir mejor, te diré que estuve muy tentado. Más tentado de lo que nunca antes había estado y desde luego mucho más de lo que lo estuve después.

—Gracias... —logró decir Isabella.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme con cuántas mujeres he estado a lo largo de estos años? ¿No es eso lo que la mayoría de las mujeres ya hubieran preguntado?

—No me interesa —respondió ella.

— ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado tú?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes. No es asunto tuyo.

—Bueno... —dijo Edward, acariciándose la barbilla—. Uno tiene que suponer que al menos has estado con dos hombres. El padre de tu hijo y, claro está, el querido y viejo Jacob.

Isabella se empezó a sentir muy incómoda, ya que estaba tratando de esconder lo que sentía por Edward. Sabía que sus ojos reflejaban el deseo que tenía de estar con él. Hasta podía sentir cómo sus pechos deseaban sentir la boca y la lengua de Edward acariciándolos.

—Isabella, dime una cosa. ¿Te hace Jacob gemir de la manera en que te hacía yo?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme una cosa como ésa? —le espetó, furiosa.

— ¿Te parece ofensiva mi pregunta? —preguntó Edward, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

—Edward, todo lo relacionado contigo es ofensivo. Quizá creas que darnos las antigüedades de tu padre te da el derecho a ofenderme en todo momento, pero no te voy a permitir que me hables así.

—Es una pregunta muy razonable, Isabella —dijo Edward—. Tú y yo, después de todo, tuvimos algo muy especial durante unos años. Sólo me estaba preguntando, como lo haría cualquier hombre, si tu futuro marido está a la altura.

—Edward Cullen, Jacob me trata con un poco más de respeto que tú.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te ha hecho el amor en la banqueta de la cocina mientras tenías las bragas en los tobillos? —preguntó Edward con el sarcasmo reflejado en sus oscuros ojos—. ¿Y en el salón con todas las cortinas abiertas? ¿Ha hecho el amor contigo ahí? ¿Y en...?

— ¡Basta! —pidió Isabella, dirigiéndose a abofetear a Edward—. ¡Basta!

Edward la detuvo antes de que ella pudiese tocarlo, abrazándola y besándola en la boca. Isabella había estado deseando aquel beso con ardiente pasión.

Oyó unos pasos por el pasillo de la casa. Pensó que daba igual si Anthony entraba y veía como besaba a Edward. Pero no fue la voz de su hijo la que hizo que se apartara de Edward, sobresaltada.

Fue la de su hermana.

* * *

><p>Para que vean que no soy mala me estoy yendo rápido.<br>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.  
>Besos: Karen O'Shea<p> 


	9. Capítulo 8

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<strong>

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 8**

ISABELLA... —Rose se acercó a su hermana—. Mamá no puede venir a buscar a Anthony, así que decidí venir a buscarlo yo —señaló en dirección de la puerta principal—. Llamé a la puerta, pero... no contestó nadie...

—Hola, Rose —dijo Edward, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Educado pero distante, tal como era él—. Estás... eh... has crecido mucho.

Rose tenía una figura estupenda, aunque ella no era muy consciente de ello.

— ¡Hola, Edward! —Le dijo Rose con gracia—. Tú estás muy bien. ¡Guau! Seguro que esto es una mansión —dijo, mirando la habitación—. No sabía que te gustaran las antigüedades —le dijo a Edward.

—Y no me gustan —contestó Edward—. Isabella me está ayudando a arreglar todo.

—Estoy segura de que Isabella hará un buen trabajo, ¿a que sí, Bells? —Rose sonrió y bromeó—. No tardará nada en tener en su poder tus objetos más preciados.

Isabella fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, pero justo en ese momento, oyó que Anthony se acercaba por el pasillo.

— ¡Tía Rose! —exclamó el niño, que se apresuró a abrazar a su tía.

—Hola, campeón —Rose abrazó a su vez a su sobrino y se agachó para darle un beso en la nariz—. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para no ir a la guardería, pequeño granuja?

—Quería estar con mami —contestó Anthony.

—Vi la nota que le dejaste a mamá y vine para acá. He venido en autobús, así que tardaremos un poco en volver. Mamá se ha encontrado con una vieja amiga del colegio. Pensé que era mejor si la dejábamos que comiera tranquilamente con ella. Además... —explicó Rose, y se dirigió entonces a Edward—: Quería comprobar lo que piensa Edward sobre su hijo ahora que ya lo ha conocido.

En aquel momento, Isabella sintió que se iba a desmayar. Incluso pensó en fingirlo para poder escapar de la bomba que Rosalie acababa de lanzar sin querer.

— ¿Mi hijo? —preguntó Edward, mirando a Rose, estupefacto.

—Yo... yo pensaba que lo sabías... —a Rose se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata. Miró a Isabella para que la ayudara, pero ésta estaba lívida.

Entonces, aunque muy nerviosa, siguió hablando.

—Como Anthony estaba aquí en tu casa, pensé que lo sabías... —trató de explicar Rose—. Pensé que... ella ya te lo había dicho...

— ¿Mami? —Dijo Anthony, cuya inocencia alivió la tensión del ambiente—. ¿Le puedo enseñar a la tía Rose el garaje que he hecho para mis coches debajo del árbol?

—Claro que sí, bebé, lleva a la tía al jardín y enséñale lo que has estado haciendo —contestó Isabella.

—Vamos, tía Rose —dijo Anthony, tomando a su tía de la mano—. He hecho un garaje con palos y una carretera. ¿Quieres verlo?

—No puedo esperar a verlo —dijo Rose con sinceridad, pidiéndole perdón a su hermana con la mirada antes de marcharse de la biblioteca y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio que se apoderó entonces de la habitación fue el peor que ambos habían experimentado en su vida.

— ¿Mi hijo? —preguntó Edward, realmente enfadado.

Isabella cerró los ojos ante el odio que podía ver en los de Edward.

— ¿Mi hijo? —Preguntó de nuevo Edward, en un tono que hizo que ella abriese los ojos, alarmada—. ¡Eres una puta calculadora y mentirosa! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Isabella, que no podía decir nada para defenderse, sintió sobre ella todo el peso del enfado y del dolor de Edward.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto —continuó diciendo Edward—. Te dije desde el principio que no debía pasar. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Para forzarme a algo que he estado evitando toda mi maldita vida?

—No lo hice a propósito —dijo sin alterarse Isabella, sorprendida de que le hubiese salido la voz.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Te estabas tomando la píldora! —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé... —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior—. Aquella vez que estuviste en Nueva York tuve un virus en el estómago... no lo pensé... creí que todo iba a estar bien...

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? ¡Me hubieras llevado a una clínica para que abortara! —dijo ella, un poco enfadada.

Edward fue a decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra.

—Siempre afirmabas tan rotundamente que no querías hijos, ni mascotas, ni nada que te atara permanentemente —prosiguió diciendo Isabella al ver que él no decía nada—. ¿Cómo iba yo a arreglármelas con un embarazo inesperado? Estaba viviendo en el extranjero con un hombre que no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos, alejada de mi familia... Me hubieras llevado al sitio más cercano donde pudiera deshacerme de mi error. Yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en otra alternativa...

— ¿Qué clase de alternativa? —preguntó Edward.

—Yo no podía... deshacerme del bebé... —dijo, mirándolo brevemente—. Pensé en la adopción, pero sabiendo lo que tuvo que pasar Rose, no podía hacerlo. Supe que pasaría el resto de mi vida preguntándome lo que estaría haciendo mi hijo, si sus padres adoptivos lo querrían, si sería feliz... —Isabella miró a Edward, angustiada—. Sabía que el día de su cumpleaños durante toda mi vida me preguntaría si... me dolería... querría saber cómo estaba... No podía hacerlo.

Isabella hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando.

—Sabía que no querrías saber que habías tenido un hijo, así que decidí seguir adelante sola. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero mi familia se ha portado estupendamente. ¡Quieren tanto a Anthony!... Y yo no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

Edward se dio la vuelta, ya que no sabía si podría soportar que Isabella viese lo afectado que estaba.

¡Tenía un hijo!

Edward pensó que también era el nieto de su padre, y se le revolvió el estómago. Aquello era lo que había estado intentando evitar toda su vida. Pero había ocurrido. Isabella había tenido un hijo suyo sin su permiso, y en aquel momento tenía que encajarlo.

—Quiero hacerme la prueba de paternidad —dijo—. Quiero hacérmela inmediatamente, y si no accedes, voy a pedirla legalmente.

—Si eso es lo que necesitas, no te lo voy a impedir —dijo Isabella.

—Quiero hacérmela —dijo Edward, odiándose a sí mismo al decirlo—. Quiero hacérmela para al menos saber el terreno que piso.

—No quiero nada tuyo —aclaró ella—. Nunca he querido nada. Es por eso por lo que no te lo dije. No quería que pensases que soy una de esas mujeres que tratan de sacarle partido a su embarazo.

— ¿Pretendías decírmelo alguna vez?

A Isabella le costaba mirarlo a los ojos. Edward no sabía qué pensar de aquella actitud, pero supuso que era por el sentimiento de culpa que tendría.

— ¡Maldita seas! Contéstame —gruñó Edward—. ¿Me lo ibas a decir?

—Pensé en decírtelo la primera vez que te vi en el bar del hotel... aquella tarde... —contestó Isabella a punto de llorar—. Pero te comportaste de una manera tan arrogante queriéndome ver de nuevo, como si yo no hubiese tenido vida desde que tú y yo rompimos. No era el momento adecuado para informarte de... la existencia de Anthony.

Edward se apartó de ella. Estaba tenso. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron en el hotel, pero no podía recordar que ella mostrase ninguna intención de revelarle el secreto que tan bien había guardado.

—Edward, por favor, créeme —le pidió—. ¡Fueron tantas las veces en las que te lo quise decir! Pero nunca parecía el momento. Y cuando me contaste lo de tu padre, supe que si te lo decía, sólo iba a causar más dolor.

— ¿Dolor? —Edward la miró—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¿El dolor que me has causado?

—Sé que parece horroroso, pero creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto —dijo Isabella, que estaba rota por dentro—. No quería que un niño inocente sufriera sólo porque su padre no quería ser padre. Pensé en hacer lo mejor que pudiese... criarlo para que fuese un buen hombre y un día...

— ¿No te das cuenta, Isabella? Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, yo hubiese estado encantado de tener un hijo —dijo Edward con el dolor reflejado en los ojos verdes—. Si no tuviese los genes que tengo... ¿crees que no hubiese querido tener un hijo, una hija, o incluso varios?

Isabella ahogó un sollozo y no contestó. Edward suspiró y continuó hablando.

—Me he pasado la vida evitando justo esta situación. Incluso quise hacerme una vasectomía, pero no encontré ningún cirujano que se la hiciera a un hombre joven, sobre todo cuando todavía no había tenido hijos.

—Lo siento tanto...

— ¿Sabe tu novio que yo soy el padre del niño?

—Se llama Anthony. Preferiría que lo llamaras así, en vez de el niño —dijo ella, levantado la cabeza con orgullo y mirándole a los ojos.

—Perdóname por no estar muy familiarizado con su nombre —le espetó Edward con amargura—. Me acabo de enterar de que existe. Ni siquiera sé cuándo es su cumpleaños.

—La víspera de Navidad —respondió Isabella sin dudar.

Isabella observó cómo Edward calculó mentalmente las fechas, y se preparó para lo que le iba a caer encima.

— ¿Estabas casi de cuatro meses cuando me dejaste? —preguntó Edward jadeando.

—Ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Sin duda, estabas muy ocupado con otra de tus amantes. ¿Quién era... Heidi?

—No te fui infiel aquel fin de semana —dijo Edward, bajando la mirada un segundo.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? —preguntó ella—. No te olvides que leí sus e-mails. Decía que tenía muchísimas ganas de verte, lo bien que se lo había pasado cuando te vio la primera vez y cómo deseaba que tu asociación con ella durase mucho tiempo.

—Ella no significa nada para mí. Absolutamente nada —espetó Edward, dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos, frustrado.

—Ese es el asunto, ¿no es así, Edward? —Dijo Isabella—. Nadie te importa nada. No dejas que te lleguen a importar. Mantienes a todo el mundo apartado de ti. Las relaciones que tienes se tienen que adecuar a tus normas. Tú no das, sólo tomas. ¡Fui una tonta saliendo contigo!

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Edward.

—No... No lo pude evitar... —Isabella suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

—Isabella, cuando te digo que no tuve nada que ver con Heidi Flannigan, es verdad —dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte?

—No tienes que creerme, pero me gustaría que escucharas lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

—Te lo pregunté hace cuatro años y medio, y te negaste a decirme nada —señaló ella.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, emitiendo un leve suspiro—. Heidi es mi prima lejana. Estaba realizando un árbol genealógico de la familia. Para serte sincero, no me interesaba. Pero ella estaba preocupada por algunos problemas de salud de la familia, y al final accedí a verla. Nos reunimos en París. Ella estaba allí por algún asunto de trabajo y, como yo estaba cerca, decidí ir a verla.

— ¿Y...?

—Y odié todo el tiempo que estuve allí. Estuvo todo el tiempo repitiendo lo importantes que eran las relaciones familiares e insistió en que, aunque éramos primos lejanos, debíamos mantener el contacto. Aparentemente tengo el dudoso honor de ser el último vástago de esta rama de la familia; el último macho —Edward la miró de manera acusadora, y prosiguió—: O así lo creía.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad sobre ella? —Preguntó Isabella—. ¿Por qué me dejaste creer lo peor?

—No estaba preparado para hablarle a nadie de mi familia —contestó él—. Estuve a punto varias veces de decírtelo, pero no podía evitar pensar que si te enterabas, nos separaríamos aún más.

—Así que me dejaste pensar que era tu amante, rompiéndome el corazón.

—Yo no te dije lo que tenías que pensar. Tú pensaste eso sin que yo te indujera a ello.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Me engañaste! Eras tan reservado. Los últimos días, ni siquiera me mirabas a los ojos. ¡Ni me hablabas! —Isabella emitió un grito ahogado, escandalizada.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡estaba muy enfadado! —Contestó Edward—. Me ponía enfermo cuando hablabas de lo maravillosa que era tu familia y lo mucho que los echabas de menos. Estaba cansado de ser el idiota cuyos únicos recuerdos familiares eran de mi padre pegándome hasta que casi no me podía levantar del suelo. ¿Crees que me gustaba oír que tus padres te arropaban en la cama cada noche, que te leían un cuento y te decían lo mucho que te querían?

Isabella no sabía qué contestar. A ella nadie le había levantado nunca la mano y sus padres y hermanas le habían demostrado todos los días cuánto la querían. No sabía cómo Edward podía haber sobrellevado no sentirse querido y recibir palizas.

— ¿Puedo interrumpiros? —preguntó Rose desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Claro que sí, Rose —dijo Edward, no mostrando lo agitado que estaba—. ¿Necesitas que te acerque al centro? Yo estoy a punto de marchame.

—No —insistió Rose—. Le he prometido a Anthony que íbamos a ir en autobús. Tiene muchas ganas.

— ¿No te has sacado todavía el permiso de conducir? —preguntó Edward.

—He suspendido la prueba diez veces, pero todavía no he perdido la esperanza —Rose sonrió, avergonzada.

— ¿Queda algún profesor en Sidney que se atreva a enseñarte? —preguntó Edward alegremente.

—Me han enseñado los mejores profesores, pero ninguno de ellos ha conseguido que lo haga con un mínimo de seguridad —dijo Rose, simulando estar ofendida.

—Cuando tengas tiempo, dímelo, y yo te daré una clase —ofreció Edward—. Después de haber estado conduciendo por casi toda Europa, te puedo asegurar que puedo conducir bajo cualquier condición.

—Estupendo —Rose sonrió, entusiasmada—. Pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí. Isabella te lo puede decir. Dejó de darme clases cuando el segundo día que iba con ella me empotré contra un taxi.

— ¿Qué te hizo, te asustó? —preguntó Edward, mirando a Isabella.

—He aprendido a saber cuándo me han ganado —contestó Isabella—. Rose necesita que la enseñe alguien con mucha más experiencia que yo.

—No sé... —Edward se acarició la barbilla de manera irónica—. A mí me parece que tienes mucha experiencia en casi todo —le dijo a Isabella.

—Perdonad, pero nosotros nos tenemos que machar si queremos tomar el próximo autobús —interrumpió Rose. Anthony estaba a su lado, sujetándole la mano.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que os lleve? —preguntó de nuevo Edward, mirando al niño.

—Yo quiero ir en autobús —interrumpió decidido el niño antes de que su tía pudiese contestar.

Al mirar al niño a los ojos, supo que la prueba de paternidad sería una pérdida de tiempo. Aquél era hijo suyo. No había duda. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta desde que lo vio. Era igual que él.

—No tengas prisa por volver a casa —dijo Rose ante el silencio que se creó—. Vosotros dos tenéis mucho de lo que hablar. Yo puedo ocuparme de Anthony esta noche, no voy a salir.

—No será necesa...

—Es muy amable por tu parte, Rose —dijo Edward, no dejando terminar a Isabella—. Tu hermana y yo sí que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Bueno, entonces... —dijo Rose, sonriendo abiertamente a su hermana—. Venga, Anthony, vamos a tomar el autobús. Dejemos que mami y papi hablen a solas.

— ¿Papi? —Anthony se detuvo confundido, mirando a su tía y a su madre.

—Anthony... —dijo Isabella tras fulminar a su hermana con la mirada.

— ¿Es él mi papi? —preguntó, susurrando el niño, mirando brevemente a Edward.

—Sí... Edward es tu papi —dijo Isabella tras aclararse el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Pero me dijiste que no quería saber nada de mí —dijo el niño, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

—Lo sé... pero eso era antes, y ahora... —Isabella no pudo terminar de hablar por la emoción.

—Anthony... —dijo Edward a su hijo, extendiéndole la mano—. Estoy muy contento de conocerte.

— ¿Vas a vivir con mami y conmigo? —preguntó asombrado el niño, dándole la mano a su padre.

Edward no sabía qué contestar. Nunca antes había hablado con un niño tan pequeño.

—No —dijo Isabella antes de que él pudiese decir nada—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? En cuanto vayas al colegio para mayores, vamos a vivir con Jacob y la señora Black.

— ¡Pero a mí no me gusta la señora Black! Me da miedo —dijo el niño, haciendo un mohín.

— ¡Anthony! —Le reprimió duramente su madre—. Ella será como una abuela para ti. ¡Qué no te oiga yo hablar más de esa manera!

—Nos tenemos que marchar, compañero —dijo Rose, dirigiendo al niño hacia la puerta.

Isabella iba a llamarlos para que volvieran, pero se encontró con la mirada de Edward. Se sentó en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos.

—No te puedes casar con Jacob Black —dijo Edward una vez oyó la puerta principal cerrarse tras Rose y Anthony.

— ¿Perdona? —dijo Isabella, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente.

—No lo voy a permitir.

Isabella se levantó de la silla, cerrando los puños.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no lo vas a permitir? —Lo miró con virulencia—. ¿Cómo me lo vas a impedir?

Edward, con la obstinación reflejada en la boca, se quedó mirando a Isabella.

—No te puedes casar con Jacob Black porque te vas a casar conmigo —dijo él—. Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

* * *

><p>Para que vean que no soy mala me estoy yendo rápido.<br>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.  
>Besos: Karen O'Shea<p> 


	10. Capítulo 9

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<strong>

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 9**

ISABELLA, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo —dijo Edward, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había creado.

— ¿Que me lo estás pidiendo? —respondió ella cuando fue capaz de hablar—. No. No me lo estás pidiendo. ¡Estás exigiendo algo que no tienes ningún derecho a exigir!

—No me hables de derechos —dijo él, enfadado—. Yo tenía el derecho de saber que había tenido un hijo. Y no me lo dijiste. Es hora de que lo pagues, Isabella. O te casas conmigo o te atienes a las consecuencias.

Isabella se preguntó a qué consecuencias se estaría refiriendo Edward, y sintió un escalofrío. Edward era un hombre rico. Muy rico. Ella no podría luchar contra alguien como él.

— ¿Cuánto crees que dudaría un matrimonio así? —preguntó Isabella, deseando que no se le notara mucho el miedo, aunque estaba aterrorizada.

—Durará el tiempo que tenga que durar —contestó Edward—. Todos los niños necesitan sentirse seguros y, por lo que he visto, ese pequeño se siente inseguro y necesita un padre.

A Isabella le sorprendió que, habiéndolo visto sólo una vez, Edward hubiera analizado con tanta perspicacia al niño.

—Anthony todavía no tiene ni cuatro años —dijo ella—. Creo que es un poco pronto para definirlo como un neurótico ansioso.

— ¿Qué le has dicho de mí? —preguntó Edward, mirándola con dureza.

—Le he dicho la verdad. Que su padre no quería tener hijos —contestó Isabella, mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento, Edward recordó todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido sobre el tema cuando estuvieron juntos. Comprendió por qué le había ocultado su embarazo. Muy probablemente, la hubiera presionado a que abortara. Pero habiendo visto a Anthony aquella tarde, se dio cuenta de una cosa que antes ni siquiera se había parado a pensar lo suficiente; que un feto no era sólo un conjunto de células. Tenía el potencial de convertirse en una persona de verdad.

Anthony era una persona de verdad.

Era su hijo.

—Isabella, no puedo cambiar el pasado. Nunca quise que ocurriera esto, pero así ha sido —tomó aire y prosiguió hablando—. Dada la educación que has recibido, comprendo que no terminaras con el embarazo. Y como antes has dicho, viendo el caso de Rose, no habrías dado nunca al niño en adopción.

Isabella observó cómo a Edward se le reflejaban las emociones en la cara; el saber que tenía un hijo lo había destruido. Era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. No importaba lo dulce que era Anthony, Edward sólo podía pensar en que la sangre de Carlisle Cullen corría por sus venas.

—Lo siento, Edward... —dijo Isabella—. No sé qué más decir.

—Puedes decir que sí —dijo Edward—. Puedes decir que te casarás conmigo, y esta situación estará resuelta.

— ¿Cómo se va a resolver? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo podríamos fingir que las cosas son siquiera normales entre nosotros?

—Me atrevo a pensar que las cosas entre nosotros serán muy normales. Una vez casados, retomaremos nuestra anterior relación.

— ¿Te refieres a las relaciones sexuales? —preguntó Isabella, impresionada.

—Desde luego —respondió Edward sin alterarse.

— ¿No te estás olvidando del pequeño, pero no menos importante detalle de que tengo novio?

—No considero a Jacob como tu novio. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de convencerte de que lleves su anillo de compromiso, y por la manera con la que me comes con los ojos, me atrevo a decir que tampoco te ha convencido de que te vayas a la cama con él.

—Todavía quedan algunos hombres en el mundo que saben controlarse —dijo Isabella—. Jacob tiene fe. Yo respeto eso aunque no lo comparto.

— ¿Fe? —Edward resopló mordazmente—. Necesitaría algo más que fe para vivir contigo. Eres la tentación en persona. Yo he querido hacerte el amor desde que te vi en aquel bar del hotel.

Aquellas palabras impresionaron tanto a Isabella que no supo qué contestar. Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón y el pulso se le disparaba.

—Estoy comprometida —logró decir finalmente, aun sabiendo que no sonaba convincente—. Estoy comprometida con Jacob.

Edward sacó el teléfono móvil que llevaba colocado en una cinturilla y se lo acercó a Isabella.

—Dile que se ha acabado. Dile que en vez de casarte con él, te vas a casar conmigo —dijo Edward, indicándole el teléfono para que llamara.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó Isabella, mirando el teléfono móvil como si fuese un arma peligrosa.

—Hazlo, Isabella —ordenó Edward—. O lo haré yo por ti.

— ¡No puedes hacer que rompa mi compromiso!

— ¿De verdad crees que no? —preguntó él, esbozando una sarcástica expresión con su boca—. ¿Y si llamo al viejo y querido Jacob y le digo que ya no hay acuerdo?

Isabella tragó saliva, muy nerviosa.

—Hay un buen número de anticuarios que querrían muy gustosamente quedarse con todo esto —siguió diciendo Edward.

— ¿Piensas que puedes persuadir a Jacob de que rompa conmigo con un soborno como éste?

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas y lo averiguas tú misma? —sugirió Edward, acercándole de nuevo el teléfono.

Isabella tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Jacob, como atontada.

— ¿Jacob?

— ¡Isabella! —contestó Jacob, emocionado—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? —antes de que ella pudiese contentar, prosiguió hablando—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella remesa de Leura que pensé que habíamos perdido? Bueno, te va a encantar saber que la familia del fallecido ha decidido que nos hagamos cargo nosotros de la mercancía. ¿No es estupendo? Con lo que vas a obtener de Edward Cullen, ¡todos hablaran de nosotros en la ciudad!

—Jacob... Edward ha conocido a Anthony.

—Mi madre, desde luego, está contentísima —divagó Jacob, excitado—. Mi padre y ella nunca imaginaron dónde llegaría, pero te tengo que dar las gracias a ti, sin tu...

—Jacob... —Isabella lo interrumpió—. Edward ya sabe que Anthony es su hijo.

—Sé que es muy pronto, pero aparecerá en todos los periódicos. Las antigüedades Jacob Black serán las principales... —Jacob tomó aire—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que Edward ya sabe que Anthony es su hijo —dijo ella, evitando la mirada de Edward—. Me ha pedido que me case con él.

En ese momento se creó un silencio en la conversación.

— ¿Qué le has contestado? —preguntó Jacob finalmente.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Isabella, sé que has intentado con todas tus fuerzas ocultármelo, pero desde hace bastante tiempo sé que no me quieres —dijo Jacob tras suspirar profundamente.

—Pero yo...

—No pasa nada, Isabella... —la interrumpió Jacob—. Yo lo entiendo. De verdad. Todavía tienes sentimientos hacia...

— ¿Estás actuando así por la remesa? —preguntó repentinamente Isabella.

—Isabella, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —preguntó Jacob, claramente dolido—. Alegremente se la daría a otros si pensara que casándote conmigo en vez de con Edward serías feliz. Nunca vas a ser feliz hasta que no resuelvas tu pasado con él. Y los dos lo sabemos.

Isabella apretó enfadada el teléfono contra sí, ya que Edward estaba oyendo toda la conversación.

—Vas a tener que casarte con él —insistió Jacob—. Si no lo haces por Anthony, hazlo por mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, y le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Después de todo, Edward es el padre de Anthony. Yo nunca me podría poner en su camino, no estaría bien. No sería decente. No sería moral.

— ¿Pero y qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó Isabella en voz baja, dándole la espalda a Edward.

—Isabella —dijo Jacob, resignado—. Sabes lo mucho que me importas, pero desde hace mucho tiempo sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Eso ha preocupado a mi madre durante mucho tiempo. Nos podríamos haber casado hace meses, pero tú no querías. ¿Eso no te demuestra nada?

Isabella no sabía qué decir. Le había tenido casi pavor al día en que sus vidas estuvieran unidas legalmente, a pesar de la sincera gratitud que le tenía por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Miró hacia Edward y observó la expresión de satisfacción que tenía.

—Siento todo esto, Jacob... no quería hacerte daño. Has sido tan bueno con Anthony y conmigo —le dijo Isabella.

—No te preocupes —dijo Jacob—. Siempre seremos amigos. De todas maneras nos seguiremos viendo. Todavía trabajas para mí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí...

Justo en ese momento, Edward se acercó y le quitó el teléfono a Isabella.

—Black, soy Edward Cullen. Isabella no va a seguir trabajando para ti una vez que se te entregue esta remesa. Tengo otros planes para ella.

—Oh... ya veo... Bueno, entonces os deseo lo mejor. A los dos. Y a Anthony también, por supuesto... —contestó Jacob.

—Deberíamos terminar el negocio la semana que viene. Ha estado bien hacer negocios contigo, Black —dijo Edward.

—Sí, sí, claro... maravilloso hacer negocios con usted, señor Cullen. Absolutamente maravilloso. Adiós.

—Vaya gilipollas —masculló Edward al meterse el teléfono en el bolsillo.

— ¡Estúpido engreído! —gritó Isabella, empujando a Edward por el pecho—. ¿Cómo te atreves a manejar mi vida? Tengo otros planes para ella. ¡Desde luego! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Soy el padre de tu hijo, y tan pronto como lo pueda arreglar, seré tu marido —dijo, agarrando la mano de Isabella y sujetándola contra su pecho.

— ¡No puedes cancelar mi trabajo de esta manera!

—Ya lo he hecho.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienes planeado para mí? —criticó Isabella—. ¿Qué te limpie las botas con la lengua todos los días?

Edward le miró la boca, acalorado, antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos, que echaban chispas.

—No. Estaba pensando en algo mejor.

A Isabella le indignó ver la actitud que tomó Edward, provocándola sexualmente.

— ¡No quiero casarme contigo! ¡Te odio!

—Isabella, tú no me odias —dijo Edward, apretándola aún más contra sí ante los intentos de ella de soltarse—. Tú me deseas. Por eso es por lo que has estado fijando esas estúpidas barreras de no tocarnos ni mirarnos y todo eso; porque te tienta mucho irte a la cama conmigo. Y lo sabes. Siempre ha pasado lo mismo entre nosotros. Desde que nos conocimos en Londres, hubo química entre nosotros. Y no lo podemos evitar.

— ¡Eres tremendamente engreído! —Contestó Isabella—. No tengo ningún deseo de acostarme contigo.

— ¿Crees que si repites eso mismo muchas veces lograrás convencerte a ti misma? —Preguntó Edward—. No seas tonta, Isabella. En este preciso momento puedo sentir cómo me deseas. Te pasa lo mismo que a mí. ¿No lo puedes sentir? —dijo, colocando la mano de ella sobre su pecho.

Isabella pudo sentir la excitación sexual de Edward. Le miró la boca y se quedó sin aliento cuando él se acercó a ella para besarla.

Empezaron besándose con delicadeza para luego hacer el beso más profundo. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Isabella sintió que las piernas se le quedaban sin fuerza. Sintió un irresistible deseo cuando sintió la erección de Edward presionando su tripa. Recordó la manera con la que la penetraba... la llenaba por completo.

Él tenía razón. La química que había entre los dos era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Se sentía en el ambiente cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, por no hablar de cuando estaban abrazados, como lo estaban en aquel momento.

Edward la llevó hasta el dormitorio que había ocupado de niño. Se tumbaron en la cama y se besaron como si hubiesen estado deseando hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo... con una pasión irresistible. Ella empezó a desnudarlo. Le quitó la camiseta para a continuación desabrocharle los pantalones. Empezó a acariciarle el sexo. Él gimió y le apartó la mano para poder quitarle la camiseta y el sujetador. Isabella gimió de placer cuando él empezó a besarle y mordisquearle los pezones.

En ese momento, Edward se quitó los pantalones y la desnudó por completo. Para Isabella, sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Edward sobre el suyo fue demasiado placer.

La penetró de repente. Ella lo recibió sin resistencia. Lo deseaba tanto que en poco tiempo casi estaba a punto de sumergirse en un océano de placer, ante lo cual él frenó y la besó.

—No pares ahora —le suplicó, susurrando—. ¡Ahora no puedes parar!

Entonces él volvió a penetrarla, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo para mantenerse bajo control.

—Ni siquiera debería estar haciendo esto —dijo él—. No llevo puesto un preservativo.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella, agarrándolo por las nalgas, presionando para sujetarlo por donde más lo deseaba en aquel momento.

— ¿Estás tomando la píldora? —preguntó Edward, deteniéndose un momento.

« ¿La píldora?». Isabella se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que se la había tomado. No se acordaba muy bien, pero había sido algún día de aquella semana. Ya no le preocupaba tanto, ya que a Jacob...

— ¿Te estás tomando la píldora? —repitió Edward.

—Sí —contestó ella, cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

—Por si acaso voy a parar —dijo Edward.

— ¡No! —Isabella lo agarró, con la necesidad reflejada en los ojos—. No tienes que hacer eso.

—Hay otras maneras de arreglar esto. ¿No lo recuerdas? —dijo él, dirigiéndole una sexy sonrisa.

¡Sí que se acordaba! Ese era el problema.

Empezó a besarlo mientras que él volvía a moverse. Realmente amaba a aquel hombre. Era todo su mundo. Su vida comenzó cuando lo conoció y la única razón por la que siguió cuando rompieron, fue porque llevaba dentro de sí una parte de él. Estaban unidos para siempre por su hijo y, aunque ella sabía que quería casarse con ella por obligación, sabía también que lo amaría hasta el último día de su vida.

Cuando le llegó su momento de éxtasis, Edward trató de aguantarse pensando en algo horroroso, pero fue imposible. El placer que estaba sintiendo era demasiado y no pudo evitarlo. Sintió que el placer le inundaba el cuerpo, hasta que lo derrumbó en los brazos de Isabella.

—Lo siento —dijo tras un momento de silencio—. Ha sido tan egoísta y grosero por mi parte.

—No... No te disculpes —dijo, acariciándole la cara.

—No me he podido aguantar —dijo, todavía un poco agitado—. Tienes este raro efecto en mí. Me siento como si tuviese dieciséis años cuando estoy cerca de ti. No puedo controlar mis hormonas. No tengo finura, sólo una lujuria egoísta.

—No eres egoísta... —Isabella le acarició los labios durante un rato.

Edward tomó el dedo de Isabella y se lo introdujo en la boca, chupándolo con ansia.

En ese momento la tumbó de nuevo en el colchón, mirándola con unos ojos que ella sabía lo que indicaban. Sintió mariposas en la tripa mientras que él bajaba por su cuerpo.

—No tienes que... ¡oh!

—Sí que tengo que hacerlo, pequeña. Te lo debo —dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirándola.

—Yo... yo... —Isabella se dio por vencida cuando la lengua de Edward empezó a acariciarla, llenándola de placer.

La manera en la que Edward la acariciaba hizo que llegara un momento en que no se pudo contener. Sintió que su cuerpo era invadido por el placer...

Isabella se quedó tumbada con los ojos cerrados. En silencio. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de mirar a Edward a los ojos. Aquello que había pasado no iba a ayudarla a mantener su orgullo. Lanzarse desesperada a los brazos de Edward había sido un fracaso. ¡Vaya lío!

Hacía cuatro años y medio todo lo que ella había querido era que él le propusiera matrimonio y formar una familia con él. En vez de eso había roto con él, embarazada, aterrorizada y sola, sabiendo que con él no tenía ningún futuro mientras que tuviera a su hijo.

Isabella se preguntó si él alguna vez se había preocupado por ella. Nunca le había dicho que la amara. Le había dicho que la deseaba, incluso le había llegado a agobiar con la manera en la que se lo demostraba físicamente, pero jamás le había dicho que la amaba.

Cuando sintió que Edward se levantaba de la cama, abrió los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tardará en sacar todos estos muebles de la casa? —preguntó Edward, mirándola.

—Puedo sacarlo todo en unos pocos días —dijo Isabella, simulando no estar afectada por lo que acababa de pasar—. No he terminado de evaluarlo todo, pero eso se puede hacer en el salón de exposiciones de Jacob.

—Bien —dijo Edward—. Quiero empezar a reformar la casa para que así nos podamos mudar aquí en cuanto nos hayamos casado.

— ¿No estás dando demasiadas cosas por hechas? —preguntó Isabella, ofendida de que él hubiese dado por hecho que ella iba a acceder a todos sus planes—. No recuerdo haber dicho que me iba a casar contigo.

—Vístete. Quiero ver a tu familia esta noche para discutir los detalles de la boda —dijo Edward, tomando la ropa de Isabella del suelo y lanzándosela para que se vistiera.

Isabella se levantó de la cama y apartó la ropa a un lado, sin importarle estar totalmente desnuda.

— ¡Vete a freír espárragos, Edward Cullen! —le gritó furiosa—. ¿Piensas que mis padres van a hacer lo que tú tienes planeado? Creo que los conozco un poco mejor que tú. Además de que no veo que mi padre vaya a dar su permiso.

—Isabella, tienes veinticuatro años —señaló hábilmente—. No creo que tengamos que obtener el permiso de nadie para casarnos.

—No puedo creer que quieras seguir adelante con todo esto. Siempre has estado en contra del matrimonio. Que tengamos un hijo no significa que tengamos que casarnos.

—No, pero he decidido que me quiero casar contigo y así lo haré.

—Bueno, para empezar, la forma en que me lo has pedido se puede mejorar —dijo Isabella, dirigiéndole una mordaz mirada.

—Sí, bueno... Nunca antes lo había hecho, así que lo siento si no es la forma correcta —dijo Edward bruscamente.

Mientras se vestía, Isabella se preguntó por qué no podía controlarse más con Edward, por qué siempre acababa haciendo que ella se quedara temblando, emocionalmente alterada.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, decidida a decirle unas cuantas cosas, él se había ido. Ella se quedó allí, mirando hacia la puerta durante un largo rato. Todavía podía oler la esencia de Edward...

* * *

><p>Para que vean que no soy mala me estoy yendo rápido.<br>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.  
>Besos: Karen O'Shea<p> 


	11. Capítulo 10

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<strong>

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 10**

MIENTRAS conducía su coche tras haber salido de casa de Edward, Isabella estaba tan confusa que apenas podía pensar. Sabía que no era razonable, pero por una parte estaba realmente enfadada porque Jacob no hubiese luchado por ella. Sabía que no lo había hecho por sus principios de sacrificio. Pero había aceptado lo que le había dicho Edward sin siquiera protestar. Y realmente le enfurecía que Edward lo hubiese presenciado todo.

Estaba demasiado enfadada para volver a su casa. Sabía que Rose cuidaría a Anthony como había dicho, así que se dirigió hacia la playa Balmoral, una abrigada bahía donde ella había pasado mucho tiempo jugando cuando era pequeña.

Cuando llegó, se quitó los zapatos y anduvo por la arena hasta que llegó a la Reserva de Wyargine. Entonces se detuvo y se quedó mirando el mar. Después de un rato, la brisa de la tarde hizo que sintiera un poco de frío, y se dirigió de nuevo al coche.

Pero cuando se dirigía hacia él, vio una delgada silueta que se acercaba hacia ella haciendo footing. Se detuvo al reconocer a su hermana Alice.

— ¡Hola, Isabella! —dijo Alice alegremente—. Pensé que estarías en casa preparándote para la fiesta de esta noche.

—Fiesta... ¿Una fiesta para celebrar qué? —Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¡Para celebrar que te casas, desde luego! Edward está ahora en casa. Ha llevado champán francés. ¡Muchas botellas! Mamá y papá están emocionados. ¡Ha sido tan romántico! Edward preguntó si podía hablar a solas con papá. Ya nadie le pide al padre de la novia la mano de su hija. Papá estaba muy impresionado. Mamá no podía parar de llorar de la alegría, y Anthony está muy orgulloso.

Isabella simplemente se quedó mirando a su hermana, sin saber qué decir. Su familia estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Edward, sin ni siquiera haberle consultado a ella.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella? —Preguntó su hermana—. Tú quieres casarte con él, ¿no es así? Jacob estaba bien, pero no irradia la sensualidad que tiene Edward. Nunca me podría imaginar a Jacob bajándose los pantalones y haciéndote el amor en la banqueta de la cocina. De hecho, no me lo puedo imaginar ni haciendo el amor.

—A veces eres tan superficial —espetó Isabella, y se dirigió hacia su coche.

— ¡Eh! —Alice la agarró por el brazo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella? Edward se quiere casar contigo. ¿Hola? —dijo, dándole a su hermana con el dedo en la cara—. ¿No era eso lo que siempre habías querido, casarte con él y tener una familia?

—Él no me quiere, Alice —dijo con amargura—. Sólo está haciendo esto porque ha descubierto que Anthony es su hijo.

—Ya me he enterado de la metedura de pata de Rose —dijo Alice con una expresiva mueca—. Pero teniendo todo en cuenta, se lo ha tomado muy bien, ¿no crees? Muchos hombres se negarían a hablarte de nuevo y tratarían de no pagar manutención. Por no hablar de que exigirían una prueba de paternidad.

—Edward ha insistido en hacerla.

—Oh... —Alice parecía un poco desconcertada—. Bueno... supongo que es normal. No lo veías desde hacía muchos años; Anthony podría perfectamente ser hijo de otro.

Isabella le dirigió a su hermana una mirada terrible.

—Quiero decir que eso sería posible si tú fueses otra clase de chica... lo que desde luego no eres —corrigió rápidamente Alice.

Ambas empezaron a caminar de nuevo por el paseo marítimo.

—Isabella, ¿sabes una cosa? —dijo su hermana, tomándole cariñosamente por el brazo mientras se dirigían al coche—. Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad. Anthony ahora tiene un padre... su verdadero padre. Se ve lo contento que está. Puede que esté un poco vergonzoso delante de Edward, pero no deja de mirarlo, asombrado. Hace que me enternezca.

Isabella pensó con amargura que Edward lo tenía todo planeado. A ella no se le estaba teniendo en cuenta para nada; incluso su familia había sucumbido al plan de Edward de manejar su vida como si ella no pudiese pensar por sí misma.

— ¿Por qué estás frunciendo el ceño? —preguntó Alice—. Tú le amas, ¿verdad que sí, Isabella? Siempre lo has amado.

—Sí, pero ése no es el tema —dijo Isabella mientras buscaba las llaves del coche.

—Entonces... ¿cuál es el tema? —preguntó Alice. Isabella miró de nuevo el mar. No pudo evitar suspirar.

—Siempre he amado a Edward. Desde el momento en que lo conocí, sentí que no podía haber nadie que me hiciese sentir lo que él. Cuando nos separamos y yo volví a Australia, empecé a salir con Jacob por una necesidad de protección más que por otra cosa. Pensaba que, si hacía mi vida junto a un hombre bueno y decente, podría olvidar a Edward.

—Edward no es de la clase de hombres de los que una se pueda olvidar —señaló Alice irónicamente—. Dime una cosa que todavía no sé. ¿Te has vuelto a acostar con él?

Isabella sintió cómo le ardía la cara y se dio la vuelta para abrir el coche.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó Alice, encantada—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo has hecho! ¡Mira tu cara... estás roja!

—Alice, juro por Dios que un día te voy a estrangular.

—Te veré en casa —Alice se rió—. Quiero seguir corriendo hasta donde tenía pensado y volver. A diferencia de ti, mi corazón todavía no se ha acelerado hoy.

Isabella se montó en el coche sin decir nada más.

Isabella acababa de llegar a su casa cuando Anthony salió a su encuentro sonriendo.

— ¡Mira lo que me ha dado papi! —exclamó el niño, levantando el camión de juguete para que su madre pudiese verlo.

—Espero que le dieras las gracias —le dijo Isabella, agachándose y besándole la cabeza.

—Lo hizo —dijo Edward, saliendo al pasillo desde el salón y mirando a Isabella a los ojos.

—Nece... necesito darme una ducha —dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Espera —Edward la detuvo con la mano.

—Anthony, déjame cinco minutos con mami y subiré para leerte ese cuento que te he prometido —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hacia su hijo.

— ¿Como lo hace un papi de verdad? —preguntó Anthony, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Y me arroparás y harás que apague la luz soplando?

Edward le dirigió una socarrona mirada a Isabella.

—Es un pequeño juego que hacemos —respondió ella en voz baja para que Anthony no pudiera oírla—. Pongo la mano en el interruptor de la luz y, en cuanto él sopla, apago la luz. Le hace pensar que la está apagando como una vela.

— ¡Qué monada!

Edward se dirigió de nuevo a mirar a su hijo.

—Compañero, vete preparando los pulmones. Si no vas practicando ahora mismo, tal vez la luz se te resista —le dijo al pequeño.

Anthony se marchó, correteando.

—Es un niño muy agradable —dijo Edward.

Isabella lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Te marchaste sin decir adiós —dijo Edward—. Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Necesitaba estar sola. Fui a dar un paseo por la playa.

—Le he contado a tu familia nuestros planes.

— ¿Nuestros planes? —Isabella le dirigió una dura mirada—. ¿No querrás decir tus planes, los que has tramado meticulosamente para que yo no tenga manera de escaparme?

—Isabella, no sé de qué va todo este escándalo que estás armando. Hace años estabas desesperada por casarte conmigo y, ahora que te lo ofrezco, me lo echas en cara. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Tú no te quieres casar conmigo por las razones apropiadas.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? —Contestó Edward—. Volví a Australia para arreglar los asuntos de mi padre y me encuentro con que tengo un hijo de casi cuatro años, cuya madre está empeñada en casarse con un hombre al que no ama.

— ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de hacer tales observaciones? No sabes nada de lo que siento por Jacob —dijo, enfadada.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de Jacob Black?

— ¿Qué cambiaría si te dijera que sí o que no? En cualquier caso, me vas a forzar a que me case contigo.

—Si él hubiese estado realmente enamorado de ti, no te hubiese cambiado por una casa llena de inútiles antigüedades —dijo Edward.

— ¡No me ha cambiado por la estúpida remesa! Le importo tanto que aparta sus sentimientos para que yo sea libre, no como tú. Se llama sacrificarse por otra persona, por si no sabes lo que es.

—Se llama ser un gilipollas. Si fuese suficientemente hombre, ya estaría aquí rompiéndome los dientes —bramó engreídamente Edward.

—Pero es que Jacob no es un hombre violento que no se sabe controlar —dijo ella.

Isabella observó cómo Edward se enfurecía.

—Sabes que nunca te he puesto una mano encima.

—Todavía —le acosó ella imprudentemente.

—Me doy cuenta de lo que quieres hacer. Estás tratando de empujarme a ser la clase de hombre que era mi padre. Pero no podrás. Yo no lo voy a hacer. Puedes acosarme todo lo que quieras, puedes insultarme cuanto quieras, pero nada hará que caiga tan bajo. Nada.

—Eh... —Rose asomó la cabeza por la puerta con una botella de champán y dos copas en las manos—. ¿Queréis beber champán?

Edward le dirigió a Isabella una mirada fulminante antes de disculparse con Rose e informarle de que se iba arriba a acostar a su hijo.

Isabella se quedó allí parada, incapaz de moverse.

— ¿Hay problemas en el paraíso? —Rose se acercó a su hermana, ofreciéndole una copa de champán.

Isabella se quedó mirando las burbujas del champán. Tomó la copa y se lo bebió de un trago.

— ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado, Bella! —Rose sonrió—. Dios, se pone tan guapo cuando se enfada. ¿Cómo puedes resistirte?

«Ése es el maldito problema», pensó Isabella. No podía resistirse a él. Todo aquello era patético. En realidad, no tenía ninguna intención de oponerse a la boda con él, pero su orgullo insistía en que hiciera que él pensara lo contrario.

—Voy a darme una ducha —dijo Isabella, dándole a su hermana la copa vacía.

— ¿Le digo a Edward que se reúna contigo? —preguntó Rose con picardía.

—Puedes decirle que se vaya al infierno —murmuró mientras se marchaba.

— ¿No es ahí mismo donde has estado tú todos estos años? —dijo Rose.

Isabella no respondió. No había necesidad. Su hermana pequeña la conocía muy bien.

Isabella se tomó su tiempo duchándose, tratando de hacer tiempo antes de reunirse con toda su familia. Decidió no arreglarse y se puso un vestido de tirantes que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin preocuparse por recoger su cabello o por maquillarse, salió de su habitación.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al dormitorio de Anthony, oyó voces. Era Edward, terminando de leerle el cuento, y Anthony, haciendo comentarios infantiles. Se quedó de pie fuera de la puerta, que estaba abierta.

—Me encantan los cuentos sobre perros —estaba diciendo Anthony—. Siempre he querido tener un cachorro, pero la abuela tiene al... al...

— ¿Alergia? —ofreció Edward para ayudar a su hijo.

—Sí, creo que se llama así. Se pone a estornudar todo el rato y tiene que tener un aparato que le da aire.

—Una vez tuve un perro... hace mucho tiempo —dijo Edward—. Se llamaba Patch.

—Es un nombre gracioso —dijo Anthony, riéndose.

—Sí... supongo que sí...

— ¿Cómo era?

—Fue la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido.

— ¿Todavía la echas de menos?

—Algunas veces... —Edward suspiró, y se levantó de la cama del niño—. Debería dejar que te duermas.

— ¿Papi?

Isabella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y, sin poder evitarlo, se asomó al dormitorio para ver a Edward de pie, mirando a su hijo.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre ser un papi? —preguntó el pequeño, que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

A Isabella le pareció que Edward tardaba mucho en contestar, y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Anthony, he cambiado de opinión sobre muchas cosas —dijo por fin—. Ahora duérmete, y mañana ya hablaremos más.

— ¿Papi? —dijo de nuevo Anthony cuando su padre se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo, y le enterneció profundamente ver la expresión de adoración que tenía Anthony reflejada en la cara.

—Te quiero, papi —dijo el niño.

A Edward, el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impidió contestar.

—Te quería incluso cuando no sabía quién eras —siguió diciendo Anthony—. Se lo puedes preguntar a mami, porque se lo dije. Siempre he querido un papi.

De repente, Isabella hizo ruido sin querer, y Anthony la miró, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Mami! ¿Puedo soplar la luz ahora? —preguntó el pequeño.

—No hasta que no te haya dado un gran beso de buenas noches —dijo Isabella, acercándose a su hijo y abrazándolo. Le besó en la nariz, en las mejillas y en todos sus deditos.

Entonces se dirigió al interruptor de la luz y puso su dedo encima, pero Edward se acercó y puso su dedo también.

—A la de tres, Anthony —dijo Edward—. Una... dos... ¡tres!

Anthony se rió tontamente cuando la luz se apagó al soplar, y se acurrucó en su cama. Isabella miró a Edward. Pensaba que ya había visto todas las emociones posibles reflejadas en sus ojos oscuros, pero no fue así hasta aquel momento en que vio el brillo de unas lágrimas.

— ¿Edward?

—Vamos —dijo él, cerrando la puerta de la habitación del niño—. Tus padres nos están esperando para felicitarnos —sin esperar a Isabella, enfiló el camino hacia la planta de abajo.

Isabella lo observó. Aquella misma tarde había compartido su cuerpo con ella, pero no quería compartir con ella sus sentimientos. Incluso se preguntó si tendría sentimientos. Tal vez ya fuese demasiado tarde. Tal vez su padre los había destruido junto con todas las alegrías que tenía que haber experimentado de niño.

— ¡Cariño! —Reneé Swan abrazó a su hija en cuanto ésta entró en el salón—. ¡Felicidades! Estamos tan contentos por Edward y por ti.

Su padre se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Isabella hundió la cabeza en sus hombros, preguntándose si él sabría lo confusa que estaba.

—Edward —dijo Reneé, incapaz de estarse quieta—. Ven, siéntate y tómate algo. ¿Alice? Sírvele a tu cuñado una copa de champán, ¿o prefieres una cerveza?

—Champán está bien —dijo Edward.

— ¿Cuándo os vais a casar? —preguntó Rose.

—Dentro de un mes —respondió Edward—. Es lo que tardan en darte la licencia.

— ¡Guau! Un mes no es demasiado tiempo —dijo Alice—. ¿Puedo ser dama de honor?

— ¡Yo también quiero serlo! —dijo Rose.

Isabella sonrió, aunque el enfado le recorría por dentro.

— ¿Lo vais a celebrar por todo lo alto? —preguntó Reneé.

—Creo que no... —empezó a decir Isabella, pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Si uno no se casa bien, mejor que no se case —dijo Edward, sonriendo a Isabella—. Después de todo, Isabella siempre ha querido casarse, ¿no es así, cariño?

Isabella forzó una sonrisa de felicidad, aunque hasta le dolió la mandíbula por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Jacob? —preguntó Rose.

—Se ha comportado como un auténtico caballero —se apresuró a decir Edward, sin darle a Isabella oportunidad de hacerlo—. Quería lo mejor para Isabella y nos ha deseado a ambos que seamos felices.

Isabella, que mantenía una forzada sonrisa, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas levemente por el champán.

— ¿Cuándo os vais a poder mudar a la casa de Lindfield? —preguntó Charlie.

—Me temo que hasta dentro de un mes no será posible. Yo voy a empezar a trabajar en la casa este fin de semana —contestó Edward—. De hecho, esperaba que Isabella y Anthony pudiesen venir conmigo. Será el primer fin de semana que pasemos como una familia.

Isabella sabía que parecería una tonta si decía que tenía otros planes, así que permaneció callada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Anthony no estorbará si estáis trabajando? —preguntó Alice, guiñándole el ojo a su hermana pícaramente.

—Me gustaría pasar algún tiempo con él —dijo Edward—. No dejaré que destroce nada. Los obreros no llegaran hasta el lunes. Serán ellos los que reformen la casa, así que no habrá peligro —en ese momento se dirigió a Rose—. Esperaba poder salir con Isabella esta noche para celebrarlo por nuestra cuenta. ¿Todavía está en pie tu oferta de cuidar de Anthony?

— ¡Claro! —Rose sonrió, encantada—. Salid y pasadlo bien. De hecho, ¿por qué no te la llevas a pasar toda la noche en tu hotel? Anthony no se despertará hasta mañana, que es sábado, así que no hay que llevarlo a la guardería ni nada.

—Pero yo...

—No querría abusar... —dijo Edward antes de que Isabella pudiese protestar.

— ¡Tonterías! —Dijo efusivamente Reneé—. Marchaos, los dos, pasad un poco de tiempo solos. Después de todo, cuatro años y medio es mucho tiempo para poneros al día.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, y se dirigió a Isabella—: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en estar preparada, cariño?

A Isabella le dieron ganas de responder que otros cuatro años y medio.

—Cinco minutos —respondió finalmente.

—Estás muy callada —comentó Edward cuando se dirigían hacia el centro.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —contestó Isabella, mirándolo.

— ¿Hacerte el qué? —preguntó él, mirándola con una expresión de inocencia.

—Actuar como si fueras el novio devoto que no puede esperar para estar conmigo a solas.

—Pero es que no podía esperar para estar contigo a solas.

A Isabella se le revolvió el estómago al oír aquellas palabras.

—Ese no es el tema... —Isabella se quedó sin saber qué decir—. No tienes derecho a pretender que todo sea totalmente normal. Para ser sincera, me sorprende que mi familia no se haya dado cuenta de la verdad.

—Antes de que volvieses a tu casa, estuve hablando durante un largo rato con tu padre —dijo Edward—. Le dije que había cambiado de idea sobre el matrimonio y que quería ejercer de padre con Anthony. También le dije que te cuidaría, que te mantendría y protegería.

—Sin duda, para quedarte tranquilo, también habrás echado una serie de mentiras sobre cuánto me amas —dijo Isabella, mirando por la ventana.

Edward no respondió. Isabella se reprendió a sí misma por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable. Si Edward ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle «te quiero» a su hijo, ¿qué esperanza podía tener de que se lo dijera a ella?

—No vi ninguna razón para mentirle a tu padre —dijo sin alterarse Edward.

Isabella frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar lo que había dicho, pero Edward siguió hablando.

—Isabella, tu familia quiere lo mejor para ti. Saben que no has sido feliz durante bastante tiempo. Son capaces de apartar cualquier tipo de prejuicio que hubieran tenido contra mí para recibirme en la familia —Edward le dirigió a Isabella una mirada de guasa—. Además, tus dos hermanas piensan que soy mucho mejor partido que el viejo y querido Jacob.

—Me gustaría que no te refirieras a él de esa manera.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que te estuvieras planteando casarte con él.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, por lo menos él tuvo la decencia de preguntármelo —le espetó, resentida.

Edward agarró el volante con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se sintió enfadado. ¿Qué esperaba Isabella? ¿Esperaba que le prometiera que iban a ser felices? Todo lo que él podía prometer era...

Trató de concentrarse en la conducción, pero no podía dejar de hacerse una pregunta: ¿qué era lo que él podía prometer?

* * *

><p>Para que vean que no soy mala me estoy yendo rápido.<br>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.  
>Besos: Karen O'Shea<p> 


	12. Capítulo 11

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<strong>

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 11**

ISABELLA estaba tan decidida a no decirle nada a Edward durante el resto del camino, o incluso de la noche, que no se dio cuenta de que éste no le había hablado desde hacía un rato. Cuando se percató de ello, lo miró de vez en cuando mientras él conducía. La expresión de su cara indicaba claramente que no tenía ninguna intención de mantener una conversación con ella.

Pero no iba a ser ella quien fuera a arreglar las cosas aquella vez. Estaba harta de ser siempre ella. Además de que había sido él el que la había conducido a un matrimonio que de no ser por la existencia de Anthony nunca se iría a producir.

¿Cómo se suponía que eso la hacía sentir? Edward ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir sentir algo hacia ella. Sólo había expuesto su desenfrenado deseo sexual, que sin duda sentía por cualquier mujer de entre diecinueve y cuarenta años.

Pero tenía que admitir que había convencido a su familia de que todo era maravilloso y romántico entre ellos, aunque sabía que en aquello influía el hecho de que nunca les había gustado mucho Jacob. Sus padres eran discretos y no se lo habían dicho directamente, pero Alice y Rose no habían sido tan educadas. Las caras de alegría que tenían aquella tarde cuando se enteraron de su compromiso con Edward, mostraban claramente lo aliviadas que estaban de que finalmente Isabella hubiese entrado en razón. Pero ella se preguntaba qué había de razonable en casarse con un hombre que no sólo no la amaba, sino que aborrecía el matrimonio y todo lo relacionado con él.

Una vez llegaron al hotel y hubo aparcado Edward el coche, un botones le abrió la puerta a Isabella y ésta salió del coche. Se quedó esperando a Edward, que estaba intercambiando cumplidos con otro miembro del personal del hotel.

—Subiré el equipaje de la señorita a su habitación inmediatamente —dijo el joven con el que estaba hablando Edward, tomando las llaves de la habitación de éste.

Isabella resopló. Su pequeña bolsa no podía ser definida como equipaje; apenas llevaba nada aparte de su maquillaje y su viejo y poco favorecedor camisón. Si Edward pensaba que iba a tener una noche de pasión con ella, estaba muy equivocado.

—Señor Cullen, ¿desea que le reservemos una mesa en el restaurante del hotel para esta noche, o va a pedir la cena al servicio de habitaciones? —preguntó el conserje del hotel cuando llegaron a la recepción en busca del correo de Edward.

—Vamos a cenar en la habitación —contestó Edward sin siquiera consultar a Isabella—. ¿Hay algún mensaje para mí?

—Esto es todo lo que hay para usted —el conserje le entregó varios sobres—. ¿Podemos hacer algo más por usted, señor Cullen?

—Sí —respondió Edward, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Haga que nos lleven una botella de su mejor champán y dos copas.

—Enseguida, señor Cullen —dijo el conserje, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Isabella—. ¿Puedo preguntar si están celebrando algo especial esta noche?

—Sí. La señorita Isabella Swan y yo estamos celebrando nuestro compromiso de matrimonio y nuestra próxima boda —dijo Edward, metiéndose los sobres en el bolsillo—. Oh... ¿podría hacer un anuncio formal a la prensa de mi parte? —tomó un bolígrafo de la recepción y escribió en una hoja lo que quería que se publicara en los periódicos del día siguiente.

—Está hecho, señor Cullen. Y de parte de la dirección y del personal del hotel, nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones —el conserje se dirigió a Isabella, sonriéndole educadamente—. Encantado de conocerla, señora Swan.

Isabella masculló algo como respuesta y siguió a Edward, que la tomó del codo, hacia los ascensores.

Una vez allí, cuando nadie de recepción podía verlos, Isabella se soltó de Edward y se sacudió el codo como si tuviera que limpiar algo realmente asqueroso. Lo miró furiosa.

— ¡Eres muy atrevido!

Edward no contestó y llamó al ascensor. Esperó a que éste bajara apoyado en la pared con una actitud insolente. Isabella estaba frustrada.

— ¿Sabes lo que deben estar pensando todos los miembros del personal de hotel? —Dijo Isabella entre dientes—. ¡Piensan que vamos a encerrarnos en tu habitación y a tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado, cenando y bebiendo champán para reponer fuerzas!

— ¿Te supone a ti eso un problema? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡Pues claro que es un problema para mí! Ayer a esta misma hora estaba comprometida con Jacob. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente cuando mañana vean en los periódicos que tú eres ahora mi novio?

—Pensarán que ganó el mejor —contestó Edward, permitiendo que ella entrase primero en el ascensor, que acababa de llegar.

—Todo esto es un juego para ti, ¿no es así, Edward? Todo eso de ganar o perder, como si yo fuese un premio que todo el mundo se quiere quedar —Isabella tomó aire, furiosa.

Se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada para no ver la burla que se reflejaba en los ojos verdes de Edward.

—Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí, ¡mucho menos acostarme contigo! —siguió diciendo ella, deseando poder tener la entereza de cumplir sus palabras.

—Sabes que eso es mentira, Isabella, así que no hagas que me excite y me enfade para que tenga que demostrártelo.

Isabella sintió un traicionero deseo entre sus muslos al escuchar aquellas palabras. El fuego que tenía Edward en sus ojos amenazaba con consumirla.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del ascensor y Isabella se sintió aliviada, como si tras varias horas de aguantar la respiración finalmente pudiese respirar.

De repente se sintió mareada, como si el suelo bailase bajo sus pies...

— ¿Estás bien?

Isabella oyó la voz de Edward, preguntándole, pero era como si estuviese al final de un gran túnel.

—Creo... creo que me voy a... —Isabella se tambaleó y se tuvo a agarrar a Edward para no caerse al suelo.

Él la sujetó con fuerza mientras sacaba la tarjeta para abrir su habitación. Abrió la puerta y levantó en brazos a Isabella para entrar.

—Voy... voy a vomitar... —dijo Isabella, jadeando mientras se colocaba una temblorosa mano en la boca.

—El baño está justo...

Ya era demasiado tarde. Isabella vomitó sobre la camisa de Edward sin que éste pudiese hacer nada.

Ante aquello, la acompañó al baño y sujetó en su camisa el vómito para que éste no cayera al suelo. En el baño, al darse cuenta de lo pálida que estaba, frunció el ceño.

—Oh, Dios...

Isabella volvió a vomitar. Con cuidado, Edward se quitó la camisa, dejándola en el suelo de la ducha. Tomó una toalla de manos y la humedeció bajo el grifo para ponérsela a ella sobre la cara.

— ¿No te ha dicho nadie que no puedes beber champán con el estómago vacío? —dijo Edward, humedeciéndole la frente con cuidado.

Isabella lo miró, decaída, antes de volver a vomitar de nuevo.

Edward esperó hasta que hubo terminado antes de pasarle de nuevo la toalla, que acababa de enjuagar.

Isabella sumergió su cara en la toalla, tratando de refrescarse. Se preguntó si aquello no sería un presagio del futuro que les esperaba juntos.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no comes? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡Por favor, no hables de comida! —gimió Isabella, que todavía estaba refrescándose con la toalla.

— ¿Cuántas copas de champán has bebido en casa de tus padres?

—No lo sé... dos... quizá tres...

—Demasiadas, si me lo preguntas.

—No te he preguntado nada.

—Eso me recuerda... —dijo Edward, ayudando a Isabella a levantarse—. He pensado que realmente no te he pedido que te cases conmigo.

Isabella se le quedó mirando. Todavía tenía el estómago revuelto y no se sentía bien.

—Tenías razón al estar enfadada conmigo —continuó diciendo Edward—. No te lo pedí. Simplemente te dije que nos íbamos a casar. Ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de elegir.

Isabella fue a hablar, pero tuvo que cerrar la boca. No sabía si aparte de palabras iba a salir algo menos apropiado.

—Isabella... —Edward se aclaró la garganta. La miró fijamente—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Edward se apartó al ver que Isabella necesitaba vomitar de nuevo. Pensó que después de todo, ella tenía razón.

Quizá su propuesta de matrimonio debiera ser mejorada.

Pocos minutos después, Isabella se metió en la ducha, sin importarle que Edward estuviera observándola. Cerró los ojos y trató de mantenerse erguida en vez de echarse al suelo, que era lo que le estaba pidiendo el cuerpo.

—No parece que estés muy bien —dijo Edward.

—Gracias... justo lo que desea oír una mujer cuando está desnuda.

Edward sonrió y le acercó una toalla de baño. Cuando salió de la ducha, ni siquiera se molestó en secarse ella misma. Se quedó allí de pie, como una niña indefensa, mientras que Edward la secaba. La delicadeza con la que lo hacía hizo que a ella le entrasen ganas de llorar.

— ¿Quieres que también te seque el pelo? —preguntó Edward una vez que la hubo arropado con una toalla seca—. Hay un secador en la pared. Nunca le he secado el pelo a nadie... ¿pero quién sabe?

—Creo que me tengo que echar un rato... me duele la cabeza.

Edward apartó las sábanas de la cama y ella se metió dentro. Cerró los ojos en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Edward se quedó mirándola durante un largo rato, preguntándose si debía llamar a un médico o qué hacer. Pero entonces recordó lo mal que le sentaba la bebida. Con sólo beberse una copa ya se ponía mala.

En aquel momento, Edward recordó algo que prefería olvidar. Durante las dos primeras veces que quedaron, cuando se conocieron, Isabella se había negado a acostarse con él. Pero la tercera vez que lo hicieron, Edward tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella en la cama que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en la manera de quitarle la ropa...

Suspiró y, sin poder evitarlo, acarició la suave mejilla de Isabella. Esta murmuró algo que él no pudo entender muy bien, para a continuación acurrucarse aún más en la almohada.

Acercó la silla de la mesilla de noche y se sentó en ella. Puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga...

Isabella se despertó durante la noche. Tenía la cabeza despejada pero mucha hambre.

— ¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la cama.

—No... ha sido mi tripa —contestó Isabella.

En ese momento, Edward encendió la lamparita de noche ya que estaban a oscuras.

— ¿Y qué ha dicho? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo levemente.

Isabella se advirtió a sí misma que no lo mirara por debajo del cuello ya que no llevaba nada puesto.

—Dice que quiere comer algo —contestó ella.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? —Preguntó Edward, levantándose de la cama—. ¿Sopa, tostadas, o algo grasiento para ayudar a que se te pase la resaca?

—No tengo resaca —dijo Isabella.

Edward tomó el teléfono para ordenar que el servicio de habitaciones les trajera algo de comer.

—Soy Edward Cullen, de la suite ciento catorce —dijo—. ¿Pueden traemos huevos con beicon y patatas fritas?

Isabella lo miró de mala manera.

—Que no traigan champán. Todavía no hemos empezado con la botella que tenemos aquí —Edward colgó el teléfono y se estiró. Levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza y se le marcaron todos los músculos del estómago.

— ¿Tienes que hacer eso? —preguntó Isabella, irritada.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Edward sin malicia.

—Por lo menos te podías poner algo encima —Isabella frunció la boca y se cubrió un poco más con la sábana.

—Ya me has visto desnudo antes —señaló él—. Además de que me quedé dormido en la silla hace un rato y estaba un poco entumecido.

Isabella le miró la pelvis y se puso roja. Apartó su mirada y jugueteó con la sábana para así distraerse de la tentación que suponía el cuerpo de Edward.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? No solías ser tan mojigata —comentó Edward—. Espero que Jacob no te haya creado muchos complejos sobre el sexo.

—Yo no tengo complejos... —Isabella se mordisqueó el labio inferior durante unos segundos—. Es sólo que... —dejó de hablar ya que no sabía si era sensato seguir haciéndolo.

— ¿Es sólo qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Es sólo que siempre ha sido una cosa tan física... quiero decir para ti —contestó Isabella, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Y no lo es para ti? —preguntó Edward, manteniendo su mirada.

—Sí, sí, claro que lo es... pero... —Isabella bajó su mirada y empezó a tirar de un hilito de la sábana, arrepintiéndose de haberse metido en aquel berenjenal.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso pero —dijo Edward tras unos segundos—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que todavía estás enamorada de mí después de tantos años?

Isabella se quedó mirándolo sin responder.

— ¿Bella?

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta discretamente.

—Servicio de habitaciones —dijo un hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por su voz, parecía que debía ser joven.

Edward se acercó a la silla donde había dejado sus pantalones vaqueros. Se los puso y se pasó una mano por el pelo para peinarse un poco antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Isabella se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla y observó cómo Edward le daba propina al chico que había llevado la comida.

—Vamos. Come un poco y después podemos seguir hablando sobre sexo —dijo Edward, acercándose a ella una vez que el chico se hubo marchado.

Ella se acomodó entre almohadas en la cama mientras que Edward le acercaba la bandeja con la comida. Se la puso en el regazo y le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba una patata.

—No habrás cenado... Lo siento —dijo ella, mirándolo afligida.

—Para serte sincero, cariño, después del número que has montado en el baño, no me apetecía mucho comer —dijo Edward, dirigiéndole otra de sus sonrisas llenas de ironía.

Isabella esbozó una mueca de asco y tomó una patata con su tenedor.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo, estremeciéndose—. ¡Guaaa! No voy a volver a beber champán. Nunca.

Edward se rió y tomó otra patata.

—Nunca pudiste soportar el alcohol. Con sólo una copa ya estabas expuesta a que cualquiera hiciera lo que fuese contigo.

Isabella se quedó petrificada. Lo miró despacio.

—No quería decir eso exactamente —dijo Edward, al que se le apagó la sonrisa.

—Sí que has querido decir eso —Isabella apartó la comida, disgustada.

— ¡No! —Edward agarró la bandeja y la colocó a un lado.

Entonces se dirigió a ella y le tomó las manos.

— ¡Eh! —dijo, acariciando las manos de Isabella—. No quería insultarte. La verdad es que nunca olvidaré como fue aquella primera vez... —tragó saliva—. He tratado de olvidarme de ello, créeme, pero no puedo.

—Seguramente que desde entonces hayas tenido cientos de amantes que se te habrán quedado grabadas en la memoria, en tu lista de seísmos sexuales —dijo Isabella echando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Tal vez... —dijo Edward, levantando un hombro—. Pero hasta donde yo me puedo acordar, ninguna llegó a marcar cuatro.

— ¿Cuatro? —preguntó Isabella, mirándolo a los ojos, indignada—. ¿Esa es la puntuación que me merezco?

—Sabía que eso te iba a enfadar —dijo Edward, dándole golpecitos a Isabella en la nariz y esbozando una sexy expresión con su boca.

Isabella lo apartó para poder tomar de nuevo la bandeja. Agarró una loncha de beicon sin utilizar los cubiertos y se la introdujo en la boca, echando chispas con los ojosmarrones mientras masticaba firmemente.

—Isabella, ¿sabes una cosa? —dijo Edward, tomando una patata con el cuchillo que no estaba utilizando ella—. Realmente te pones muy atractiva cuando te enfadas.

— ¡Deja de quitarme mis patatas! —Exclamó ella, apartándole la mano—. Quiero comérmelas todas yo sola.

Edward dejó el tenedor en la bandeja y, apartándola para que Isabella no pudiera seguir comiendo, le dio un beso en la boca.

Cuando se apartó de ella, Isabella lo miró y pestañeó.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó ella.

Edward tomó una patata con la mano y la acercó a la boca a Isabella.

—Abre la boca.

Ella la abrió.

—Muy bien —Edward sonrió mientras que ella masticaba y se tragaba la patata—. Así vamos bien.

Isabella no estaba segura de saber qué era exactamente lo que quería decir Edward con aquello. Pero seguía teniendo mucha hambre y parecía que a él no le importaba darle de comer. Bocado a bocado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era masticar y tragar, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Abrió la boca ante la llegada de un tenedor lleno de huevo y beicon.

_Delicioso._

* * *

><p>Para que vean que no soy mala me estoy yendo rápido.<br>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.  
>Besos: Karen O'Shea<p> 


	13. Capítulo 12

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<strong>

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Capítulo 12**

A LA MAÑANA siguiente, cuando se despertó, Isabella vio a Edward sentado en una silla cerca de la cama completamente vestido. Estaba mirándola con una expresión amable.

—Hola —dijo él, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Hola —contestó Isabella, incorporándose en la cama, asegurándose de que la sábana le tapaba bien.

—He estado pensando en algunas cosas mientras estabas dormida —dijo Edward tras un breve momento de silencio.

Isabella lo miró precavida sin responder.

—Esta noche me he dado cuenta de que desde la primera vez que te conocí en Londres te induje a que tuviéramos una relación física. Y recientemente también lo he vuelto a hacer —dijo Edward, mirándole a los ojos durante unos segundos—. Quiero demostrarte que quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione y voy a ser paciente, una actitud que no estás acostumbrada a ver en mí —respiró profundamente, y añadió—: Durante las cuatro semanas que quedan para nuestro matrimonio, prometo no besarte, no tocarte, ni siquiera mirarte de una manera sexual cuando estemos a solas.

Edward hizo una pausa como si estuviera esperando la reacción de Isabella, pero como ella permaneció callada, apartó la mirada y se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar a la calle, dándole la espalda a ella.

—Quiero llegar a conocer a mi hijo y a empezar a construir la estructura familiar que no tuve cuando era pequeño —continuó diciendo Edward.

—Ya veo...

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Cuatro semanas no es tanto tiempo si consideras que vamos a estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿no estás de acuerdo? —preguntó él.

Isabella no sabía qué contestar. Se había pasado cuatro miserables años y medio echándolo de menos, y en aquel momento, cuando él había vuelto, sólo el hecho de pensar en estar cuatro minutos sin ser tocada por él ya le dolía.

¿Cómo podría soportar aquello?

—Si eso es lo que quieres... —dijo ella, apartando sus ojos de la intensa mirada de Edward.

Edward se apartó de la ventana en la que se había estado apoyando y se acercó a tomar el menú del servicio de habitaciones.

—Desayunemos y pongámonos en marcha. Quiero pasar el día con Anthony. Seguramente que se esté preguntando dónde estamos.

Isabella se sentó en el escalón de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa de Edward y observó cómo Anthony ayudaba a su padre a terminar la casita que habían estado construyendo en el olmo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas y Edward había cumplido su promesa; no la había tocado ni una sola vez cuando habían estado a solas.

Isabella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Con todo el ajetreo que habían tenido preparando todo para la boda, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos, y no pudo evitar plantearse si Edward no habría elegido ese preciso momento para así tenerlo más fácil.

Por su parte, ella lo deseaba sin cesar. Le entraba un hormigueo por el cuerpo cada vez que él la miraba.

En aquel momento, a sólo un día de estar oficialmente casados, a duras penas podía contener los nervios. Le temblaban las piernas cada vez que él le sonreía. Y si sus manos se rozaban siquiera un poco, ella no podía evitar sentir que el deseo la invadía.

— ¿Qué te parece, Bella? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a ella con la mano de su hijo entre las suyas—. ¿Crees que así está bien?

Isabella sonrió al ver la cara de alegría de Anthony al mirar a su padre. El pequeño había madurado mucho en cuestión de días debido a la presencia de Edward. Todas las mañanas, cuando se despertaba, se abrazaba a su padre como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a marchar. Aquello hacía que a Isabella, de la emoción que sentía, se le hinchara el corazón al percatarse de la absoluta devoción que Anthony sentía por su padre. Supo que no importaba lo que pasara entre Edward y ella en el futuro; Anthony siempre iba a querer tener relación con él, y ella no haría nada para evitarlo.

—Parece maravillosa —dijo ella.

Al ver que Isabella quería levantarse, Edward la ayudó. Al hacerlo, sus manos entraron en contacto y ella sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos.

—Mañana a esta misma hora... —dijo Edward, respirando profundamente.

Isabella no confiaba en que al responder no dejara claros sus sentimientos, por lo que permaneció callada.

Edward le indicó con los ojos que mirara la casa, que ya había sido reformada.

—Ahora parece una casa de verdad, ¿no es así? —dijo él, emitiendo un suspiro de aprobación.

Isabella siguió con su mirada la de Edward. Habían pintado la casa por dentro y por fuera. Habían sustituido las gastadas persianas por suaves cortinas. Los suelos habían sido barnizados, habían colocado algunas alfombras para dar comodidad y crear intimidad. Los muebles eran todos modernos y cómodos. Edward sólo había mantenido un escritorio de la casa, ya que había sido de su madre. El resto de las antigüedades habían desaparecido junto con los anticuados muebles de la cocina, la cual había sido reformada junto con los cuartos de baño.

Habían arreglado los jardines delantero y trasero. Edward había trabajado muy duro con Anthony fielmente a su lado.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Isabella—. Parece una casa de verdad.

—Papi, ¿puedo jugar ya con mis cochecitos? —preguntó Anthony, tirando de la mano de su padre.

—Claro —contestó Edward, alborotándole el cobrizo pelo a su hijo—. Gracias por haberme ayudado. No podría haberla terminado sin tu ayuda.

Anthony sonrió, orgulloso.

—Te quiero, papi —dijo el pequeño, abrazando las piernas de su padre—. ¡Te quiero todo esto! —el pequeño apretó las piernas de su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

Al oír a su hijo resoplar por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, a Isabella le brotaron lágrimas de los ojos.

Parpadeó para apartarlas al observar a Edward agachándose para ponerse a la misma altura que su hijo, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

—Yo también te quiero, compañero. Más de lo que puedo expresar —le dijo Edward a su hijo. Levantó la vista para mirar a Isabella por encima de la cabeza del hijo de ambos—. A veces, las palabras no son suficientes.

Anthony se marchó correteando, pero Isabella apenas se dio cuenta. Nunca antes había oído a Edward decirle aquellas dos palabras a nadie. Desde luego no a ella y tampoco a Anthony hasta aquel momento, aunque el niño se lo había dicho a él muchas veces durante aquellas cuatro semanas en que habían estado juntos.

Se humedeció los labios mientras que Edward se levantaba. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que hasta podía sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo.

—Hace mucho tiempo me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más iba a decir esas dos palabras —explicó Edward, esbozando una compungida sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella, casi susurrando.

En aquel momento se creó un pequeño pero intenso silencio mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos. Café contra verde.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de mi perro?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

—Realmente quería a ese perro —dijo Edward tras otra pequeña pausa—. Pero en cuanto le dije que la quería y lo oyó mi padre, me la quitó.

—Oh, Edward... —Isabella se mordió los labios para evitar hacer un puchero.

Edward se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo dio a ella.

Isabella observó el viejo trozo de correa de cuero roja que tenía en la mano. La pequeña hebilla de plata tintineaba al chocar contra algo metálico que tenía colgado al lado. Le dio la vuelta a la pequeña placa y vio un nombre grabado en ella: Patch.

—En realidad no la mandó al campo —dijo Edward—. La mató y la enterró en el jardín. Encontré sus restos y su collar pocos días después.

Isabella lo miró. Al ver la emoción que se reflejaba en la cara de Edward, las lágrimas empañaron su mirada.

—Edward...

—Shh —susurró Edward, presionando un dedo contra la boca de Isabella para que ésta no dijese nada—. Déjame que te diga esto ahora que me siento capaz.

Edward tomó aire antes de seguir hablando.

—Te amo. Te lo he estado queriendo decir desde que te conocí, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. En vez de eso, te he hecho mucho daño y he arruinado mi vida. Me he robado a mí mismo presenciar los primeros años de vida de mi hijo. ¿Podrás alguna vez perdonarme por todo el daño que te he hecho?

En aquel momento, Isabella estaba llorando, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo.

—No hay nada que perdonar... te amo... te amo desde hace tanto tiempo... yo... yo...

Edward la acercó hacia él y hundió su cara en el pelo de ella.

—No te merezco... tampoco merezco a Anthony. Los dos sois tan increíblemente maravillosos... siento que voy a destruirte la vida ahora que de nuevo estoy en ella.

— ¡No! —Isabella lo agarró con ambas manos, sujetando su cabeza para que así estuviera mirándola—. No pienses eso nunca más. Los últimos cuatro años y medio de mi vida han sido los más infelices porque no estabas tú. No creo que si me dejaras ahora sobreviviera ni un día. Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Lo sé. Lo siento en mi corazón. No tienes nada que ver con tu padre. Mira cómo te quiere Anthony, ¿cómo puedes dudar de ti mismo? Yo no dudo de ti. Sé quién eres, Edward. Tal vez lleves el apellido de tu padre, pero aparte de eso no tienes nada que ver con él. Simplemente lo sé.

A Edward se le empañaron los ojos por las lágrimas cuando miró a Isabella.

—No me había dado cuenta de que amar a alguien pudiera llegar a ser tan doloroso —dijo él—. Cuando te vi en el bar del hotel aquella tarde, apenas podía respirar. Estaba muy seguro de que podía volver a verte sin que me afectara, pero nada más verte se me revolvió todo de nuevo, recordé muchas cosas.

—Oh, Edward... —Isabella lo miró con los ojos marrones relucientes—. ¡Vaya par de tontos que hemos sido! ¡Yo me sentía exactamente igual que tú! Tuve que contenerme para no acercarme a ti y tocarte. Quería comprobar que realmente eras tú y que de nuevo estabas en mi vida. Tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba y te burlaras de ello.

—Prométeme que me vas a seguir diciendo que me amas, Bella. No me acuerdo de si mi madre me lo dijo alguna vez ya que yo era muy pequeño cuando ella murió. Tú eres la primera persona que recuerdo que me ha dicho esas dos palabras. No sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir —dijo Edward, poniéndose muy serio.

—Te prometo que te lo voy a seguir diciendo. Me encanta como suena mi nombre saliendo de tu boca.

—Te amo, Bella —le dijo él, apartando las lágrimas que había en los ojos de ella suavemente con su dedo.

—Lo sé... apenas me puedo creer que sea verdad...

—Pues será mejor que te lo creas porque te lo voy a repetir unas diez veces cada día para compensar todas las veces que no te lo dije en el pasado.

— ¿Sólo diez veces cada día? —Preguntó Isabella mirando a Edward, esbozando una cómplice sonrisa—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer durante el resto del tiempo?

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de todas esas banquetas de cocina que han instalado recientemente? —a Edward le relucían los ojos al mirarla.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza mientras que le daba un vuelco el estómago.

—La verdad es que me pregunté por qué querrías tantas banquetas en la cocina. ¿Quizá se te ha despertado de repente una intensa pasión por cocinar? —bromeó ella.

—No me gusta mucho cocinar, pero estoy seguro de que entre los dos podremos decidir lo que hacer con tantas banquetas. ¿No estás de acuerdo? —dijo Edward, dirigiéndole una mirada a Bella que hizo que ésta se derritiera.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

* * *

><p>Para que vean que no soy mala me estoy yendo rápido.<br>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.  
>Besos: Karen O'Shea<p> 


	14. Epílogo

¡Hola Chicas! Como ven he decidido regresar a Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es una adaptación de Melanie Milburne.<strong>

**En su Cama**

**Melanie Milburne**

**Epílogo**

_Ocho meses después..._

Isabella estaba de nuevo muy ñoña. Desde que descubrió que estaba otra vez embarazada, no había parado de hacer cosas en la casa, organizando todo según los caprichos que le daban en cada momento. Aquel día, cuando sólo quedaba un mes para que diera a luz, estaba imparable.

Edward sonrió cariñosamente cuando ella le pidió que de nuevo cambiara de sitio otro mueble. Le dio con el vientre cuando pasó a su lado.

El todavía no se podía creer que estuviera casado, que tuviera un hijo y una hija en camino. Su vida había cambiado en muchos sentidos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos para mejor. La amargura que sentía por su pasado había dejado de ser tan intensa y ya casi ni pensaba en ello. El amor de Isabella lo había curado, así como la devoción que su hijo sentía por él, una devoción que hacía que, incluso en aquel momento, se le pusiese un nudo de emoción en la garganta cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, tan verdes y tan parecidos a los suyos.

—No... Creo que está mejor ahí detrás —dijo Bella, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Edward—. ¿Tú qué piensas, cariño?

Edward recorrió su mirada por todo el cuerpo de su esposa, deteniéndose por un momento en sus pechos y finalmente en sus hermosos y marrones ojos.

—Si te digo lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo te sonrojarías.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? —Isabella esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

Edward, con suavidad, la apoyó contra el escritorio y le acarició el vientre, tratando de sentir cómo se movía su hija.

—Estoy pensando que eres la mamá más sexy que nunca he visto y que a no ser porque en cualquier momento Rose y Alice van a volver con Anthony, en este mismo momento no me podría resistir.

Isabella sintió que le flojeaban las piernas y se sujetó al escritorio que tenía justo detrás para mantenerse erguida. En ese momento la madera chascó y se le vino encima parte del cajón superior del escritorio.

— ¡Oh, no!

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó Edward muy preocupado mientras que observaba a Isabella.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ver los daños que había causado al escritorio de la madre de Edward.

—No, pero... —Bella dejó de hablar. Se quedó mirando el pequeño compartimiento que se había quedado vacío en el escritorio. Allí había un sobre.

Lo sacó del hueco y le dio la vuelta. Observó la letra femenina en la que alguien había escrito un nombre en el sobre y se lo pasó a Edward.

—Me parece que es una carta de tu madre —dijo Bella—. Está dirigida a alguien en Nueva Zelanda. No llegaría a echarla antes de morir...

Edward abrió el sobre y leyó las hojas que había dentro. Una por una. Absorbiendo cada palabra que en ellas había escritas. El único ruido que se podía escuchar en la habitación era el sonido de aquellas hojas que no habían visto la luz en treinta años.

— ¿Qué es lo que pone? —preguntó Isabella con suavidad al ver que Edward empezaba a llorar.

—Tenías razón, Bella. Lo sabías —contestó Edward, tomando aire y mirándola.

— ¿Saber... saber qué? —Preguntó Isabella con la emoción reflejada en la voz al ver como Edward trataba de controlar las suyas—. ¿Qué es lo que yo sabía?

—Es una carta dirigida a mi padre —dijo Edward, secándose las lágrimas—. A mi padre verdadero.

— ¿Quieres decir qué...?

—Carlisle Cullen era infértil —dijo Edward, mirando las hojas que acababa de leer, como queriendo comprobar de nuevo que era cierto—. Tuvo un cáncer de testículos cuando era joven y tras el tratamiento que tuvo que recibir ya no pudo tener hijos.

—Así que no eres... —Isabella no podía casi hablar debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Mi madre estaba embarazada de cinco meses cuando se casó con él —dijo Edward—. No le dijo nada a mi verdadero padre porque él estaba casado, pero cuando supo que se estaba muriendo, decidió escribirle para contárselo... pero probablemente debido a que de repente empeoró mucho, no pudo mandar la carta.

—Oh, Edward...

Edward atrajo a Isabella hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

—Tenías razón, Bella. Siempre tuviste razón. Yo no soy hijo de mi padre.

—Incluso aunque fueras su hijo, yo te amaría igual. Me alegro por ti de que no lo seas, pero para mí no supone ninguna diferencia. Te amo, siempre lo haré y no me importa lo demás —dijo Isabella, mirando a Edward, a punto de llorar de nuevo.

_No me importa lo demás_. Edward repitió esas palabras para sí mismo. Le llegaron al alma, donde Isabella había hecho un milagro.

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p>Llegamos al fin.<br>Bueno niñas, nos leemos pronto.  
>Besos: Karen O'Shea<p> 


End file.
